Curse Sequel
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Right after Liena losses Luca. Liena spends time w/Dru and Spike. Has some sex. X over between Highlander/Buffy
1. The Curse Sequel 1 to 3

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]

##### 

Part 2: Sequel to the Curse 

CHAPTER 1/? 

Liena ran trying to forget losing the only person she loved. She ran through the streets of Sunnydale until she stopped infront of a liquor store. Going in she buys a bottle of vodka, a bottle of scotch, and a bottle of whiskey. She opens the bottle of vodka and takes a swig and keeps on walking.

****Back at the Bronze****

"Oh no" Buffy says going to Angel's side

Kassandra picks up the knife beside Kurlec's body. "This cannot be!' she exclaims

Methos walks over to Kassandra and takes a look at the knife. "The Knife of Gorlon.' he says surprised

"The Knife of Gorlon' Giles says equally surprised. 'But that has been missing for over a thousand years"

"Uh Knife of Gorlon?" asks Buffy

Giles looks at his Slayer. 'According to legend it is the only knife that can kill an immortal"

"Other than beheading" adds Methos

"So what now?" asks Xander glancing at the two dead bodies.

"Um I guess we should move them" Giles answers

"I'll call Joe he knows how to dispose of the bodies.' Methos remarks taking out his cell phone. 'I'll need a place to store Luca's body until he can be buried. I'll just have Joe dispose of Kurlec's body." He dials. The others but Angel and Buffy move away from the bodies.

Angel looks sadly at the body of his daughters guardian/lover. "He loved her enough to die for her" he states softly

Buffy slips her hand into Angel's, "He also loved her enough to live beyond what he should have lived." 

"Poof' Spike calls his voice holding a hint of disgust, 'I'd say it was good seeing you but I'd be lying. So I'm outta here. Dru's waitin' for me" Spike exits

****Outside****

Liena is walking through the streets of Sunnydale drinking and remembering Luca. She walks in to the factory/warehouse area and feels a presence. One that is familiar to her. Slowly she makes her way into one of the abandoned factories. Looking around she notices Drusilla sitting on the ground playing with her dolls.

"The stars cried your name' she sings, 'They cried for your pain.' Drusilla looks up at Liena. 'Sisters heart is hurting.' the dark haired vampiress looks at her favorite doll. 'Yes Ms Edith?' she looks at Liena and smiles. 'Ms. Edith says Sister needs to trust her friends." 

Hearing Drusilla say 'friends' Liena slides to the floor and cries. "He promised he wouldn't leave me Dru."

Drusilla moves to Liena's side and lifts her head onto her lap. Gently Dru strokes Liena's hair 'Shh. Things will be alright sister.' She keeps stroking Liena's hair.

Liena is beginning to fall asleep when she hears Drusilla say. "Don't worry Sister. The stars say my Spike will make it all better" Confused but too tired to ask Liena just closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Spike is just outside the factoy when he senses another presence other then his beloved. Worried he hurries inside calling, "Dru my princess where are you?"

"Shh" Dru calls from the corner. Spike looks over to see Drusilla sitting on the floor stroking Liena's hair. "Sister is sleeping my Spike" 

Spike moves closer to notice Liena is breathing still. "Dru I hope you won't take a bite out of the chit"

"No my Spike never" Drusilla promises. 'Sister sad. My Spike will make her happy again"

"Not bloody likely pet" retorts Spike lighting a cigarette

"The stars say so" Drusilla says firmly glowering at Spike. Spike shrugs and leaves the room. Drusilla moves Liena to one of the empty beds and she sits in the corner quietly playing with her dolls. 

A few hours later Liena groans and slowly opens her eyes and looks around. Noticing Drusilla sitting quietly Liena says, "Thanks Dru." Liena sits up and holds her head. Slowly she gets up and stumbles out to the main room and sits down. She grabs the bottle of whiskey and opens it. Leaning back in the chair she takes a big swig. "Spike" she growls in greeting as she senses the blond vampire enter the room.

"You aren't gone yet" he groans in annoyance

"Nope. Not yet' she stares at the bottle before her. 'I don't really want to head back to the house. They'll just bug me and ask me over and over how I feel."

"So I'm stuck with you for the day" Spike groans

"Yep"

"Great. What can we do?"

Liena shrugs then grins, "Lets have a drinking contest' she suggests, 'the winner is the one who can drink the most before passing out"

Spike snorts, 'Your well on the way to passing out"

"Nope. I've only had a bottle. It takes a lot to get me drunk"

Spike nods, "Sure why not. I have nothing better to do" He gets up and returns with two more bottles of whiskey, a bottle of wine, and a bottle of vodka. He opens one of the whiskey's and begins to join in the fun. After a couple hours to two are drunk but neither one has passed out. Liena then drunkenly stands up. "Where are you going?" Spike asks slurring

"I'm gonna go lay down.' she then bumps into the table, 'That's if I can stay standing. Luca used to tease me about my balance when I was drunk. I walked into everything" she starts to laugh but it comes out a choked sob. Spike then stands and walks over to her.

"Need a shoulder to lean on?" he asks almost sweetly as he wraps his arm around her waist to balance her. Liena puts her arm around his shoulders. The two stumble into the room that Liena hand slept in earlier. They get closer to the bed and Spike stumbles on the edge of the rug and falls ontop of Liena on the bed. They stare at each other surprised then reluctantly grin. Spike leans down slowly and lightly kisses her on the lips he then pulls away. Looking down at her he runs his thumb across her bottom lip then moves away. "Sorry" he apologizes, 'I shouldn't have done that"

Liena shrugs. "'so OK" she says sitting up

Spike starts to stand up. "See ya later pet" he tries to move but stumbles falling on the bed

Liena giggles. 'Spike can't walk.' 

"Can too!' protests Spike

"I'm not getting up to help you."

"Then I'm staying right here" Spike states 

"Fine with me.' Liena says laying back down

Spike moves up next to Liena, 'Night pet"

"Night Spike" Liena echoes. Soon the two vampires fall asleep side by side.

"See sister I told you my Spike would look after you. The stars said so" Drusilla whispers to herself as she closes the door behind her. 

CHAPTER 2/? 

****

*****Late Afternoon: The Mansion*****

"So she hasn't shown up yet?" asks Amanda concerned

Methos shakes his head, 'No. Something tells me she won't until the funeral"

"When is it going to take place?" Duncan inquires

Methos rubs his temples, 'Its tomorrow evening."

"Man Liena must be freaking" Richie states sadly

"She probably is' agrees Amanda, 'After all she and Luca had been together for a long time"

"So where could she be?" asks Duncan

"She's nearby.' Angel says from the doorway. He leans against the wall wearily, 'I can still feel her. I don't know where but she's still here."

"This brings up a new question' Richie states. Seeing the questioning look on their faces he elaborates. 'What about Cassandra?"

"Cass'll be back.' Angel states. He turns halfway when Buffy wraps her arms around his waist and hugs her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school with Giles?"

Buffy scrunches her nose in disgust. 'Well technically I am supposed to be."

Methos chuckles. The others look at him confused. "When Liena was still mortal I found out she skipped school. It was just after she learned that she was going to live forever. She said almost the same thing to me except she added, 'Adam whats the use of school? I can learn more from living than in school' She always hated school. Her first guardian put her in a convent" he tells them surprising all.

Richie laughs, "Liena in a convent?! That is too funny. What happened?"

Methos grins, "It is funny. She kept causing trouble trying to get herself kicked out."

"So did she?" asks Amanda

"Oh yeah she did. She also got banned from the convent and a few churches"

"What could someone do to get kicked out of a church?" asks Buffy confused

"Liena got mad when one of the older sisters used her as an example on immorality."

"Why'd she get mad over that?' asks Richie, 'She has no morals"

"The sister decided that Liena was a good example on how to perish the evil of the world. She was going to use a hot iron on Liena's palms. Anyway Liena has never been to well with punishments- she got so mad that she decked a nun."

"Ouch that is not good" winces Angel

"Nope it wasn't."

"I'm still stuck on the idea of Liena in a convent" Richie states

"I know it is a little funny" agrees Methos

*****At the Factory*****

Spike awakens that afternoon to find Liena curled up next to him her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. "Bloody hell,' he thinks, 'What happened?" his mind breaks through the foggy haze of alcohol. He hears her breathing change and her body shift against his.

"What the hell?" Liena groans groggily

"Morning' Drusilla chirps happily from the doorway. 'Hi my Spike. Hi Sister" she greets

Liena and Spike both sit up. "Dru what happened?" groans Spike holding his head

"You and sister had a drinking contest"she answers

"Great" Spike groans

"Who won?" Liena asks

"No one. You both fell asleep"

"At least nothing else happened" Liena remarks

"Besides us getting drunk, sleeping together...and kissing" Spike answers once Drusilla leaves the room

"We did what?!" exclaims Liena

"We kissed" Spike repeats

Liena shrugs, "Oh well. Lets never mention it again"

"I agree" Spike says 

Liena gets off the bed and walks into the main room. Looking at the table she sees there are empty bottles. "Hey Spike got anymore?" she calls

Spike joins Liena in the room. He checks the the cabinets. "I'm out" Spike calls

"Can I borrow your car?" she requests

"No way ducks.' Spike protests

"Come on Spike. I promise I'll be careful. If you let me borrow your car then when my cars get here you can drive 'em when you want. Plus I'll pay for all the liquor. I'll stop off at Willie's and pick up some blood for you." Liena wheedles

"What?! I can get human." Spike reminds

"Uh not right now. First you and Dru haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and it's still light out." Liena reminds

"Fine.' Spike grumbles. He tosses her the keys. 'Don't put a dent in it"

"Thanks Spike. What kind do you want?"

"Blood or liquor?"

"Both"

"Human and whiskey"

"What will Dru want?"

"Human" 

Liena nods and heads outside to the car. Starting the car she peels out of the parking lot to Willie's. Walking into the bar she says, "Hello Willie"

"Who are you?" Willie demands

"Kat.' she answers. 'I need a couple bottles of whiskey, vodka, and scotch. Add two bottles of wine. Add a couple packs blood- human." 

Willie nods. "Having a party?" he asks

"Yeah. Hurry it up" Liena growls. "Add some smokes also"

Willie nods and packs the bottles into a crate. "Ya know Kat my cousin is looking for someone to pose for him. Want the money?" he asks as he works

"Sorry Willie but enough people have seen me naked"

"I bet" hearing that Liena growls. 'Sorry. So how are you gonna pay for this?"

Liena pulls out her wallet seeing its empty of cash she hands him a credit card. "Charge it." She waits impatiently then takes her credit card back. Picking up the crate Liena carries it out to the car. And pulls out of the parking lot. Unknown to her she draws the attention of the patrolling Slayer Faith.

****At the Mansion******

Everyone is hanging around talking. Duncan is telling Giles stories of things he had seen. Amanda is talking fashion with Buffy and Cordelia. While Oz and Xander are talking with Richie. Willow is listening to everyone talking as she is surfing for information on Liena's whereabouts. Angel and Methos are talking about Liena. 

"Hey guys I found something" Willow says excitedly 

"She used her credit card didn't she" Methos states

"Yeah. Man thats a major charge"

"How much?" Methos asks

Willow looks at him her eyes wide. "four hundred and seventy five"

"Where'd she shop? Bloomingdales" wonders Xander

Willow looks at the computer screen. "No. Willie's"

"Willie's as in our friendly snitch?" asks Buffy

"Yeah."

The front door opens and in walks Faith. "Hey you'll never believe who I saw"

"Liena?" asks Buffy

"Yep how did ya know B?"

"Willow found a charge on Liena's credit card for Willie's."

"Well I checked with Willie. Threatened him and he told me that she bought a bunch of liquor and a couple blood packs-- human."

"Uh you don't think that she's got a craving for human blood?" asks Willow

"No she wouldn't." Methos answers

"So why did she get them?" asks Xander

"Well here's a hint a trashed out car" Faith grins

Buffy and Angel look at each other stunned. "Spike?!" they say

"What would she be doing with Spike?' wonders Xander. 'They hate each other"

"I don't want to know" Methos groans. Seeing the worried look on Angel's face "Most likely doing something stupid. She tends to do stupid things when she's drunk."

"Yeah like last time she made prank phone calls" remarks Richie. 

"You should have seen my phone bill after that" groans Duncan

Amanda laughs, 'What about the time she got drunk in Vegas"

"Oh yeah I forgot" laughs Methos

"What happened?" demands Buffy

"She and Luca had a huge fight a few years ago. Liena disappered to Vegas on a binge. She was gone a few weeks when she called me up one morning hung over...and married."

"Married?!" exclaims Angel

Laughing at Angel's reaction Methos continues, 'Luckily she had it annulled. By the end of the week Luca and Liena made up."

"Everytime those two fought both would end up getting drunk. I never understood why but it was always funny." Richie muses

"And now she's getting drunk Spike" groans Methos. 'Be ready for weird things occuring"

"Like what?" asks Faith

"Prank calls. Big drunken brawls. Wild behavior." Duncan lists

"And don't forget hitting on anyone who walks. Sleeping with anyone she meets" adds Richie

"Well weird occurances wouldn't be that different." sighs Buffy

"Uh Spike heartless vampire" reminds Willow nervously

"Yeah who knows what those two could come up with" adds Cordelia

"Three you forgot Dru" remarks Buffy

"If Spike's drunk we have little to worry about.' Angel remarks

"Why?" asks Duncan

"He tends to lay low when he's drinking. Plus its funny to watch him drunk" explains Angel

****Meanwhile at the factory****

Liena pulls into the parking lot and grabs the crate from the trunk. Walking into the factory she calls. "Hey Dru Hungry?" 

Dru comes into the room. "Yes. I am very hungry sister" 

Liena tosses her a blood pack. "Here. Spike' she calls

"Hey pet. Back already."

"here's your keys' she tosses them, 'heres lunch" tosses him the blood pack. 'Picked up some smokes to."

"Thanks" Spike remarks. He goes into game face and downs the blood. "So pet what is up for tonight?"

Liena shrugs opening a bottle of scotch. "Dunno. I'm staying in though."

"Still not ready to face Peaches and everyone" states Spike

Liena shakes her head. "No. Mind if I crash here for a while?"

"Sister stay.' Dru says firmly. "We can have a tea party with my dollies" Drusilla says dreamily

"Dru wants you here. And I can't resist my goddess" Spike says taking a drink from a whiskey bottle. Liena and Spike spend the night and most of the next day drinking and talking...as somewhat friends.

Chapter 3/?

****The next evening at the cemetary*****

Methos and the others are at the gravesite. Methos is looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Liena. "Think she'll show?" asks Amanda

Methos shrugs, "She might. I hope she does" he says as the service begins. 

From the trees Liena sits there watching the service. She watches sadly downing a swig of vodka. "So long Luca" she thinks. Gripping the bottle tightly she shatters it her grip so strong parts of the broken glass break her skin. Barely flinching she remains still as the blood drips between her fingers. 

Angel is listening to the priest when he smells blood. Liena's blood, concerned he scans the area. Squeezing Buffy's hand he tilts his head in the direction of the trees. Buffy knowing he wants to go alone nods. She watches as her lover disappears into the trees.

Liena still watching opens another bottle this time whiskey. "Hello Angel" she says quietly. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me" she takes a drink. Holding the bottle to him she asks. "Want some?"

Angel shakes his head. "No thanks.' he leans against a gravestone. "You all right?"

Liena shrugs. "Sure why not? Its not the first time I've had to watch my lover die. And no doubt is it going to be the last time" she takes a drink

Angel gazes longingly at Buffy. "I know it hurts to lose someone you love"

Hearing the pain in Angel's voice Liena remarks, "You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do but there is no hope for us"

Liena looks at him then says, "Luca used to tell me that when you think there is no hope then you aren't thinking cause there is always hope as long as there is thinking."

"Wise idea"

"he had his moments" Liena grins. Her grins fades quickly. "Angel?"

"Yes"

"Tell them I'm OK."

"sure anything else?"

"Tell Methos to call and make sure things are all right at the Manor. And tell him I'll check in later" Liena turns to walk away

"Liena?" Angel calls. She stops walking. 'Try not to drink to much" he requests. She shrugs. "If you need to talk or anything...." he trails off

"Sure maybe later. Oh Dru says hi and Spike told me to tell you to 'stop mooning over the Slayer'". 

"Tell Spike to mind his own business and tell Dru hi back" Liena nods and walks away. Angel rejoins the others. 

"Was she there?" Methos asks quietly

Angel nods. "She says hi. And said something about you checking in with the Manor. She also said that she'll check in later." Methos nods. The group sits through the service and then goes back to the Mansion and hang out for awhile.

***At the factory***

Liena returns to the factory to find Drusilla having a tea party and Spike reading.

Spike notices Liena first, "Hello pet' he greets. 'How'd it go?"

She shrugs. "Angel says Hi Dru. And Spike he says mind your own business"

"Peaches would" smirks Spike

"Daddy worried about sister" Dru murmers

"Dru's right pet. Peaches is your father knowing the sod he's probably feeling guilty for not being around when you were a kid. And bloody hell pet the wanker feels guilty about too much as it is"

"Yeah I know. I probably should talk to him get to know him. I will later" Liena sits down and stares at the wall. 

****Rated: R/NC17*****

After a couple hours she hears Drusilla go to bed. Spike stays up reading. Liena gets up and moves to the other end of the factory.

Not long after Liena leaves Spike becomes concerned. Putting his book down he goes in search of Liena. "Liena?" he calls softly. He finds her sitting gazing out a window. He hears her crying. "Luv you OK?" he asks sitting beside her. 

Wiping her tears away Liena answers. "Yeah I just needed to get it out. I didn't want to worry Dru."

Spike nods. "Want to be alone?" he asks. Liena is silent so Spike starts to get up. 

Liena grabs his hand. "No I don't" Spike squeezes her hand and sits back down. Liena turns towards him. "Thanks Spike"

"For what?"

She shrugs. "Not pushing me. Everyone else would have" she says tearfully

"Hey" Spike says wiping her tears away. "They do it because they worry luv"

"I know.' Liena sighs tilting her face into his palm. She looks at him sadly. 'but this time I don't think I could stand their pushing. I know they mean well." she says tearfully.

Spike leans forward and kisses her forehead. "They care about you" he says. Hearing that Liena begins to cry harder Spike feels his undead heart sadden at her cries. He pulls her onto his lap. "Its OK pet. It'll be OK." he whispers against her hair as he rocks her. Liena cries in his arms for a while. She pulls away slightly and looks at him. Spike saddened by the tears runs his thumb down her cheek and brushes it across her bottom lip. 

Liena brings her hand up to his face and gently touches his cheek. "Spike" she pleads softly. Spike grins at her and leans down and kisses her gently at first. He pulls away at gazes at her questioningly. In an answer Liena pulls his lips to hers kissing him back harder. Spike nips her bottom lip seeking access to her mouth. Liena whimpers at the feeling of Spike's cool tongue against hers while his hand gently cups her breast. Liena curls her fingers into the nape of his neck. Spike pulls away gazes at her questioningly in response Liena whimpers "Please." Spike kisses his way down her neck gently nipping her. Liena slips her hands under his blood red silk dress shirt and pushes it insistantly off his shoulders. Spike pulls her shirt off then both of them toe off their shoes and socks. Spike lays her on the floor gently moving down he kisses her navel ring. Slowly his hands unbutton her jeans and pulls down them down kissing the exposed skin. After pulling off her jeans Spike looks down at the half naked Liena.

"Beautiful" he whispers

Liena smiles slightly as she sits up and moves towards him. "Your overdressed" she pouts straddling his legs she runs her hand down his chest to the top of his jeans. One hand lightly moves over his hardness causing Spike to suck in an unneeded breath and Liena to whimper at the feeling. Her hands move under his shirt caressing his cold skin as she quickly strips him of his black t-shirt. Leaning closer to him Liena kisses him passionately as her hands undo his pants pushing them down his hips. Pulling away Liena kisses his chest as she removes his pants. "Now we're even" she whispers against his chest. 

Spike rolls over so she is underneath his. Slowly his hands move up her sides and to her bra. Liena stops his hands reaching behind she unsnaps her bra. Spike growls at the sight of her breasts. He leans forward and runs his tongue over her nipples. Liena's hand slowly moves down his back to the waist of his boxers. "Spike' she whimpers. His blue eyes gaze at her. 'I need you"

"You have me" Spike says huskily

She shakes her head lightly. "I need you inside me now" she whimpers impatiently as she pushes off his boxers as Spike rips off her panties and lightly touches her. She jumps at the feeling of his cool hand touching her so gently. She sucks in a deep breath as his fingers slowly enter her. "Please" she begs

Spike grins at her as he removes his fingers licking them. "Tastes good" He places his hands on her hips as he quickly enters her. "So warm" he growls as he fiercely moves within her.

Liena wraps her legs around his hips pulling him deeper. Her body wanting to feel his cooler one more and more with each movement. Her body tightening with pleasure with the need to have Spike. "Spike" she begs watching his face shift from human to demon. She guides his head to her neck gasping at the feeling of his fangs piercing her neck. Her face also shifting from human to demon and back from the pleasure. As Spike's fangs retract from her neck both of them growl as they come. Spike collapses on Liena his face buried in her neck as he licks the wound he purrs. Liena strokes his hair and neck slowly. Spike rolls off Liena and watches her silently then he asks "Feel better now pet?"

Liena nods. "Hmm' she purrs, 'Of course. Spike?"

"Yes pet" Spike asks pulling her against him. Liena places her head on his chest listening to his undead heart beat.

"Will you stay with me tonight?' she asks. 'I don't want to sleep alone"

"Sure pet" Spike answers as Liena lays across Spike's chest idly scratching his chest. "I should start calling you Kat."

"Well it is one of my nicknames.' she yawns 

"You tired pet?" Spike asks softly stroking her hair. Liena mumbles yes burrowing closer to the vampire. "Come on little Kat" Spike chuckles he pulls on his pants and then wraps Liena up in his duster. Picking her up Spike carries her into the bedroom and lays her under the covers. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get our stuff." Spike kisses her forehead and leaves. A few moments later Spike returns with their clothes dropping them on the chair he strips out of his pants and joins Liena under the covers. Liena curls up against the vampire sleepily. "Sleep well little Kat" he whispers before falling asleep.

****At the house*****

Methos is saying goodbye to Kassandra, Duncan, Amanda and Richie. "I'll let you know what happens" he promises hugging Amanda

"You better" Amanda warns

"I'll take your head some other time" Kassandra threatens walking out

"Sure Kassandra you've been saying that for 3000 years" remarks Methos. Turning to the others he says goodbye and watches them pull out of the parking lot. Looking up at the sky he wonders. "You better be looking after her Luca"

****At the Factory****

Drusilla awakens to find Spike not in her bed. Frowning she looks around then smiles slightly. Getting out of bed she quietly walks to the other bedroom gently she opens the door. Amazingly the vampiress is touched by the scene before her of Spike and Liena curled up together. "The stars were right sister" she thinks. She stands in the doorway and takes in the scene before her. Soon though her mind is clouded with Liena's emotions quickly she leaves the room.

Liena's sleeps peacefully in the blond vampire's arms until mid morning. She starts to dream: __

She is standing in a field. Looking around she sees a familiar figure standing with their back to her. "Luca?" she whispers 

The figure turns around. "Hello babe" he greets his a slight grin

Overjoyed Liena rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. "I miss you" she cries

Luca picks her up. "I miss you too babe" he kisses the top of her head

"Then why did you leave me?" she asks tearfully

"I had too. It was time for you to move on without me"

She moves away from him wrapping her arms around herself she replies. "You promised that you would never leave me"

Luca raises her face up to look at him. "I haven't Babe. I'm always with you here' he says touching his chest. 'I always will be."

"What about Jessa? Huh? You are the only father she knows"

"One day she'll have a new father. Until then she has Methos and everyone else. She's a well loved little girl. She always will be."

"But you left me Luca' she accuses. 'After you promised you wouldn't" 

"Liena its time for you to wake up.' Luca replies sadly

"I don't want to.' she says stubbornly. 'I want to stay here with you"

Luca hugs her, "You can't stay. You have more to do with your life. You are apart of something more. Something that hasn't happened but will. Its in the process of growing" he says cryptically

"I want to stay with you Luca" she insists

Luca pulls away. "You can't you need to go back they need you" he turns and starts walking away leaving Liena to crumple to the ground tearfully crying his name.

Spike awakens to Liena crying in her sleep. Saddened the vampire gently shakes her awake. "Kat its OK. Shhh pet" he says as she awakens

Liena looks at Spike devastated from her dream. "Oh God" she sobs

"You OK pet?"

Liena shakes her head. "No. I gotta get out of here" she stammers picking up her clothes. Dressing quickly Liena rushes out of the room. She hears Spike call her name as she runs outside. Slowing down after a while she starts wandering the streets until she reaches Crawford Street. She senses Angel nearby. Following her sense she finds herself at the front door of the abandoned mansion. Knocking on the door she holds her self as tears fall. 

**[ Next][3] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel4to5.html



	2. The Curse Sequel 4 to 5

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

Chapter 4/?

Angel awakens when he senses Liena close. Getting out of bed quickly the dark haired vampire opens the door and is stunned by the sight of his daughter crying. "Liena? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asks softly

Liena slowly walks into the mansion her eyes glued to the floor as she cries.

Angel walks closer to her. As he does he catches the musk of sex. To add to his shock he smells the familiar scent of Spike. "Whats wrong little one?" he asks softly

Liena looks up at her father her eyes filled with tears. "Papa" she says childishly

Shocked yet overjoyed at being called 'Papa' Angel gently touches her face. "Shh its ok."

Liena starts sobbing as she slowly falls to the floor. "I miss him Papa" she rocks back and forth. 

Angel sits beside her and pulls her onto his lap as he holds her. "Its OK little one" he soothes in Gaelic as he strokes her back. Angel holds her until her cries stop. When she does he picks her up and carries her over to the couch. Putting her down Angel wraps the blanket around her shoulders. "Do you want some tea?" he asks her. Seeing her slight nod he goes into the kitchen to make the tea. He watches Liena stare at the wall lost in her thoughts. Hearing the tea kettle Angel pours the water into the mugs. Carrying them into the living room he hands one to Liena. Settling beside her on the couch he watches her silently. After a few moments he asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Liena doesn't make a movement or sound other than to take a sip of tea. After a few moments she begins to sob. Angel takes the mug from her then wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. "I miss him Papa." she slips into her childhood language Gaelic.

"I know sweetheart" Angel whispers in response in Gaelic kissing her head. "I know" 

Liena still crying manages to choke out. "I can't do this Papa. I need Luca"

Stroking her back calmingly Angel soothes her by purring and using comforting words his mom had used when he was a child. "Shh little one. Everything will be fine." he starts to hum a Irish nursery tune. Soon Angel realizes that she's asleep in his arms. Not wanting to move her yet he sits there holding her. After awhile he begins to talk to her sleeping form in Gaelic. "I know you miss him little one. I promise that everything will be better." Angel hears the front door open and close. He sits there stroking her hair. Looking up he sees Buffy enter.

"Ang..." she sees Angel put his finger to his lips. Buffy momentarily feels jealous that Angel is holding his daughter. Not their daughter..

"I'm going to go put her down" he says holding her close he carries her into his bedroom. Angel puts her down and carefully takes off her shoes. As he pulls the blanket up to her chin he sits on the edge of his bed and watches her. Gently he moves a lock of hair out of her face.

From the doorway Buffy watches Angel. Sensing her lover's sadness she enters the room and goes to his side. "Angel" she whispers putting her hands on his shoulders.

Angel stands up and takes Buffy's hand and the two quietly head to the couch. With Buffy curled up at his side Angel stares into space.

"Angel?" Buffy calls tentatively. Not getting a response she straddles his legs and puts her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Angel talk to me" she orders

"I don't know what to do Buffy." he kisses her hand. "She's in some much pain. In a way I feel like its all my fault."

"But its not" Buffy insists

"God I wish I could totally believe that" he sighs. "But I feel like if I had swallowed my pride and fear and went to look for Cass then she wouldn't be feeling this much pain"

"Angel its the past. Your daughter needs you now."

"What am I supposed to do Buffy?" he questions angrily. His face shifting to demon form and back. He looks away from Buffy ashamed of his demon form.

Buffy forces him to look back at her. "Angel she just needs you to be there for her. Like you were there for me after I killed the Master. She needs you to listen, and talk, even fight with her. She needs you" Buffy curls up against his chest.

"I know Buffy. Its just...." he trails off

"She's your daughter and you hurt for her"

"Yeah" Angel agrees stroking her hair. "Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it bother you? That Liena's my daughter"

Buffy is silent for a moment. "Not really. I'm happy that you found a family member. I'm just still surprised that the family member is your child."

"You think you were surprised" Angel chuckles. He senses that Buffy is holding back. Tipping her chin so she's looking at him. "Buffy your keeping something back. I can tell"

"I don't know' she sighs snuggling against his chest. "I guess this whole thing just reminds me of the conversation we had about the whole future thing."

"The having kids one?" he asks softly stroking her neck

"Yeah." she lays there silently. "Angel do you ever think about it?"

"What? Us having kids?"

"Yeah"

"A couple times" he admits. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad it isn't possible" Angel sighs regretfully

Buffy looks at him sternly. "As Willow would say anythings possible living on the Hellmouth." she frowns, "Well it would be if we didn't have to worry about the soul lossage thing."

"Yeah that too" Angel agrees. The two stay there on the couch thinking. They are broken out of their thoughts by a scream coming from Angel's bedroom.

********

> __
> 
> Liena is walking through a darkened hallway. Her heart pounding she listens carefully for sounds of other people. Soon she notices a light ahead of her. Curious she walks towards it. On the other side she is stunned to find a recreation of the Bronze. She then sees the scene change to the fight. Scared she is unable to stop herself from watching the whole scene unfold. Her eyes are drawn to herself. She watches as she flies across the room hitting the wall. She watches as Luca comes to protect her from Kurlec and the knife. She watches horrified as the knife enters Luca's side. "NO" she screams as Luca falls to the floor blood pooling around his body. "No Luca" she cries terrified. The scene starts to play over again. 

"Liena" a voice calls insistantly shaking her

Liena tries to avoid the replay but it keeps going. "No," she whimpers. "Stop it"she screams. She awakens to Angel beside her on the bed shaking her. She pulls away from him her body feeling like its on fire at his touch. Wrapping her arms around her knees. "Make it stop" she whimpers placing her hands over her ears.

Angel glances over at Buffy who nods at him in comfort. Angel puts a hand on her arm. "Liena its OK" he soothes

"No its not Papa" she whimpers jerking away from his touch. "Don't" she whispers painfully. She moves to the corner next to the bed. 

Uncertain of what to do Angel looks at Buffy. Buffy walks over to him. "She needs you. Don't stop now" she turns and leaves father and daughter alone.

Taking an unneeded breath Angel sits infront of Liena careful to not touch her. "I'm right here little one" he whispers. After a few minutes of silence Angel tries again. "Please talk to me"

Liena looks at him her eyes filled with tears. "Papa" she pleads hesitantly

"I'm here" Angel says carefully he touches her cheek to wipe away a tear. "I'm here little one" he whispers. After a few moments Angel sensing her hesitantancy of asking for comfort. "Come here" he says softly as he gently pulls her into his arms. "Shh sweetheart its OK" he whispers as he rocks her 

"It hurts Papa" she whimpers

"I know sweetheart." Angel continues to hold her. Looking up Angel sees Buffy standing in the bedroom doorway watching them concern showing in her eyes. He also notices a glimmer of sadness. 

Buffy watches as her lover comforts his daughter. When Angel looks up at her she sees the pain, sadness, concern, love, and fear in his brown eyes. She glimpses need. Slowly she walks towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she gently stroking his hair. Angel looks at her for a moment mouthing 'I love you'. Buffy smiles at him. The three remain where they are for a while. Finally Angel realizes that Liena has fallen asleep again. Standing Angel places Liena back in his bed. Quietly Angel and Buffy leave the room. Closing the door behind him Angel leans wearily against it. Buffy realizes that Angel looks tired. "Baby did you sleep at all today?" she asks

Angel shrugs. "A little."

"How little?"

"A couple hours" he admits rubbing his eyes

Buffy takes his hand and leads him to the couch. Angel and Buffy sit down. "Take a nap" she orders pulling Angel down his head in her lap. Stroking his face gently she leans down and kisses him briefly.

"I can't" Angel protests

"You can and you will" Buffy orders. "I'll stay here until you wake up." Buffy leans over the armrest and pulls out her book. "I'll study" Seeing Angel is still going to protest. "I said sleep Mr. Or I'll have to stake you" she smiles

"I love you Buff" Angel murmers sleepily

"I know" she slowly strokes his hair as she reads. Buffy sits there reading and stroking Angel's hair as he sleeps.

Back in the bedroom Liena awakens. She senses Angel and Buffy nearby. Needing to get away yet not wanting to leave without at least leaving a note. Quietly she opens the bedstand drawer where she finds some paper and a pen. First she writes a brief note to Methos.

> "Dear Methos,   
I had to get away from here and do some thinking. I feel like I'm losing control here. Don't worry I'll be fine. Just take care of everything for me. I'll keep in touch.   
Love, Katherine Liena"

She puts the pen down and looks over the note. Then she decides to add:

_

> "PS I want you to pack up up some of the things in the house and rent it out. I don't want to sell it yet I'm not ready to live in it."

_

Next she writes to Angel. 

__

> "Angel,   
My life is unraveling I need to get away for a while. I feel like I'm about to lose control. My whole life has been spent finding out my past. Now that I have found part of it I feel like I'm not anchored anymore. I need to find my anchor find my control. Don't worry about me I'll be OK. I'll let you know how I am. Papa I know you feel guilty about everything that has happened to me and to others, you aren't Papa. Never feel guilty. I never faulted you for anything. You shouldn't either. There is something I want you to read. Tell Methos to give you the lock box under my bed. Read them Papa. Tell everyone I said goodbye and thank you for everything.   
Love, Katherine Liena"

Liena addresses a quick note to Drusilla and Spike.

> _"Dru, Spike   
Thanks for everything   
Bye, Katherine Liena"_

Last she writes a letter for Buffy.

__

> "Buffy,   
I know all of this has been hard on you. Just remember he loves you. Never forget it no matter how bad things go in your relationship. He loves you and wants the best for you. Keep him from brooding too much over things he reads in my journals. Buffy I know this is an unusual request but I would like you to read them also. He'll need someone to talk with and I think your the best one for the job. Take care of him and yourself.   
Thanks, Katherine Liena"

Liena places the letters on the nightstand where they can be found. Quietly she puts on her shoes and carefully walks across the floor to the window. Silently she opens the window and crawls out the window careful to keep the curtains shut. Once outside Liena looks up at the mansion and whispers sadly. "Goodbye Papa" She quickly leaves the mansion grounds heading out of Sunnydale. 

***An hour later****

Angel slowly awakens to find Buffy stroking his hair gently as she reads. He watches her for a little bit.

Buffy notices he's awake. Smiling she puts her book down. "Hey baby" she greets with a grin

"How long was I out?" he asks

"About an hour" she answers leaning down she kisses him tenderly. "Feel better?" she asks

"Yeah" he answers with a smile as he kisses her back. He extends his senses and frowns in concern. 

Buffy notices the looks on his face. "Whats wrong?"

"Has Liena gotten up?" he asks. When Buffy shakes her head Angel gets up. Walking to his bedroom door he opens it quietly. Frowning he finds the bed empty. Looking around he calls out, "Liena?" He then notices the papers on the nightstand. Fearful he walks over and picks up the one addressed to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed he silently reads it then stares at the wall sadly.

Buffy enters and sees him staring at the wall. She sees the sadness and pain reflecting from his eyes. "Angel?" she asks softly.

"She's gone" he whispers

"Why?" Buffy asks sitting beside her lover

"She...uh" Angel pauses, "needs time to find control" he hands her the note

Buffy reads it. "Oh Angel" she says sadly as she hugs his neck.

Angel silently shuffles through the remaining letters and finds the letter addressed to Buffy. "This one is addressed to you" he hands it to her

Surprised Buffy takes the letters. Opening it she reads it aloud:

__

> "Buffy,   
I know all of this has been hard on you. Just remember he loves you. Never forget it no matter how bad things go in your relationship. He loves you and wants the best for you. Keep him from brooding too much over things he reads in my journals. Buffy I know this is an unusual request but I would like you to read them also. He'll need someone to talk with and I think your the best one for the job. Take care of him and yourself.   
Thanks, Katherine Liena"

Buffy puts the letter down and takes Angel's hand. "She'll be back baby"

"Maybe" Angel sighs

"She will" Buffy says firmly. "You are her father she wants to know you. She just needs time" Buffy frowns when she notices the letter addressed to Dru and Spike. "I thought she hated Spike"

Angel looks down at the letter. "Something happened between them" he sighs

Buffy frowns. "What could have happ..." she trails off. "Oh" She says with sudden realization. "You mean she slept with Spike?!" she says surprised

Angel nods. He stands up "We better go give this letter to Methos"

"What about the one to Spike and Dru?" Buffy asks

Angel looks at the letter in his hand addressed to his favorite childe. "I'll take it to them myself" Angel grabs his jacket from the closet. "I'll deal with Spike" he growls

****15 minutes later****

Buffy and Angel reach the Liena's house. Knocking they wait for Methos to open the door.

"Buffy, Angel" Methos greets opening the door

Buffy and Angel enter. "Methos Liena has disappeared" Angel says sadly handing Methos the letter

Methos takes it. Opening it he reads it. Sighing he leads them into the living room. They sit down. "Angel you don't need to worry about her. She'll be OK. She just needs time."

"Methos do you have any idea where she could be?" Angel asks worried

Methos shakes his head. "I'm sorry but no. Liena is good at blending in. We won't be able to find her unless she wants us too" he rubs his temples

"So what are we supposed to do?" Angel growls angrily pacing

Buffy stands up and puts a restraining hand on his arm. "Angel she'll be back"

"I'll go get the box" Methos says. Getting up he goes into Liena and Luca's bedroom. Under the bed he finds the locked box Liena told him to give Angel. He returns to the living room. "Here it is" he says handing the locked box to Angel.

Angel takes the box and looks sadly at Methos. "Do you think she'll be OK?" he asks

"Angel she hasn't lived this long to give up now. She just needs time"

Angel nods. "Thank you Methos" he says "For everything you've done for her"

Methos smiles sadly. "She's like the child I'll never have. She is one of the reasons I haven't committed Immortal suicide."

Angel nods "If you talk to her"

"I'll tell her to call you" Methos promises

"Methos when are you leaving?" Buffy asks

Methos looks around. "After I get some of this packed up and talk with a Realtor. I'm thinking day after tomorrow"

"You better keep in touch" Buffy smiles, "Besides Angel poor Giles has no one to talk history with"

After a few minutes Buffy and Angel say goodbye to Methos. As they walk to the school library Buffy asks, "Are you going to patrol with me?"

"No. I need to go speak with Spike" Angel says

"Don't stake him" Buffy says

"Why not?"

"Because I want to" Buffy pouts

Seeing the pout on her face Angel hugs her. "I won't stake him baby. I'm going to take him the letter." Angel lets her go and they continue walking to the library. Once outside the door Angel stops Buffy, "I love you Buffy" 

"I know Angel. Everything will be all right" she smiles kissing him. The two walk in to find everyone sitting at the table talking. 

"Hey Deadboy" Xander greets

Angel growls low. "Don't call me that Harris"

"So Soulboy where's your kid?" Faith asks

"She left town." Angel answers. 

"Why?" asks Willow

"She needed time to think" Buffy answers

"She wanted me to thank you for her" Angel informs them

"I'm sorry Angel" Willow says

"So am I" Giles adds. Everyone says the same but Xander. They all look at Xander.

"What?" he demands

Angel shakes his head. Looking down at Buffy he says, "See you later" he kisses the top of her head then leaves the school. Angel heads to the mansion to drop off the lock box. After that he heads to the factory entering he senses Spike.

"Hey Peaches" Spike greets from the bedroom doorway

"Spike" Angel growls 

"Whats wrong Peaches? The Slayer not making you happy?" Spike smirks

Angel ignores the dig. "I came to drop something off" he puts the note on the table. Looking past his childe Angel quietly tells him the news. "Liena's gone. She left this for you and Dru."

Spike looks at his sire surprised. "Sorry Angel" he says truthfully. Angel nods. "Maybe this will cheer you up Peaches. Dru and me are leaving Sunnyhell"

"I'd say I'd miss you but it would be a lie" Angel leaves the factory and returns to the mansion

Spike stares at the wall as he thinks about Liena. "she was so warm and wet. She tasted so sweet" he growls at the memory of Liena naked before him. "Dru" he yells stomping off he goes in search of his Black Goddess.

Chapter 5/? 

****Meanwhile****

Liena reaches the outskirts of Sunnydale when a car pulls to the side of the road. "Hey you want a ride?" the driver asks.

"Where are you heading?" she asks

"LA" the driver answers

"Sure" Liena says opening the passenger door. Getting in she sees a grandfatherly looking man. Sensing he's not a vampire she says "Thank you"

"Its dangerous out here at night" he says pulling away from the edge of the road.

"I know" Liena replies

"Do your parents know your out this late?"

"I don't know my parents" she answers staring out the window

"I'm sorry to pry child" he apologizes

"Its all right. I don't mind"

"So whats your name?" he questions curiously

"Kat" Liena answers

"My names Marvin"

"Nice to meet you Marvin"

"So where are you heading Kat?"

"I'm not sure. Anywhere" she replies sadly

"Ahh you have a traveling spirit"

"I guess. It's how I live" she glances at him the back out the window. She closes her eyes momentarily and sees Luca's face flash in her mind. "Not now" her mind cries. 

"So where have you been?" Marvin inquires curiously

"All over. I've been all over."

"You have done a lot of traveling for one so young" 

Liena smiles sadly and says, "I'm older than I look" The two make small talk and then Liena falls asleep. She awakens as they enter LA city limits.

"Is there anywhere that I can drop you off?" he asks

"No. You can just let me out here" Liena answers. Marvin pulls over. "Thank you Marvin"

"Your welcome" he pulls the car over and Liena gets out. "Good luck Kat" he wishes

Liena nods and closes the car door. She looks around to find herself on a dark street. She notices a motel across the street. Walking across the street she registers for a room paying with cash. Going up to her room she curls up on the bed and falls asleep. She awakens in the morning, sitting up she reaches for the phonebook. Looking up banks she finds one of the banks in which she has a hidden account. Ten minutes later Liena walks out of the motel to the bank. She enters the bank finding it empty of customers. Standing in line a teller motions her over. "Yes I need two hundred dollars in cash. Three hundred in cashiers checks and a bank card. Name is Kat Pierson. Account number 2334675" 

"Yes Ma'am." The teller says typing in the numbers. "It says here that you have a request on file for a bank card at any location."

"I know" Liena growls impatiently

The teller looks at her disapprovingly. "Just a moment" she walks to the back of the bank. A few moments later she returns with an enevelop. "Here is your card.' she opens her drawer counts out 200 dollars. She then fills out the cashier checks. "Here you are Ms Pearson. thank you please come again" Liena grunts in response. Quickly she walks out.

The first thing she does is buy some new clothes. A pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket. She throws out the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Liena hails a cab and has him drop her off at storage garage. Liena spins the combination and opens the door. Entering she sees a black '67 Mustang hardtop. She finds the loose brick. Pulling it out she finds the spare keys. She then opens the cars trunk to find her lock box. Opening it she finds her various identifications. Liena searches until she finds her Kat Pearson identifications. Locking the box Liena pockets the identification. Glancing around the storage area she grabs her emergency back pack and duffle bag filled with clothes and such stashing it in the back seat. She starts the car and pulls out of the garage. Stopping the car she closes the door and locks it. Getting back in the car she starts to drive out of California. 

***In Sunnydale****

At the mansion Angel is staring at the box containing Liena's journals. He is afraid to open it. Afraid of what he will learn. Angel hears the door open and senses Buffy walk in. He looks up and smiles sadly. "Hi"

"Angel you look terrible" Buffy states sitting beside him. "Have you had any sleep?"

Angel shakes his head. "I can't. I tried but everytime I closed my eyes I kept thinking about her and what she possibly wrote about in her journals"

Buffy looks at the journals sitting there. She picks up the first one and hands it to him. "There is only one way to find out" Angel takes it from her hands. "Read it to me" she requests.

Angel opens it to the first page. Buffy curls up against his side. Angel begins to read the fading words.

> __
> 
> "April, 1764   
Today is my birthday I am ten. Adam gave me this for a present. He told me that with this I could practice writing in both English and Gaelic. Adam was the one who taught me English and how to write and read in both languages. The man came to visit today like he does every year on my birthday. This year I finally asked him why he came. He answered 'For your father.' I wanted to ask more but I couldn't. I don't know why but I guess I felt that I wasn't ready. I don't know why I felt like that because I have always wanted to know about him. I never felt that same need towards my mother as I felt towards my father. A few nights ago I found out my father's name is Liam. They have never before used his name at least not around me. Then again they didn't know I heard them. I wonder why my father's identity is such a secret. In a way I think that finding out his name is the best birthday present I could have ever received."

Angel finishes reading the entry. Buffy looks up at him. "I can't believe that she had to wait ten years to find out your name"

"I can. They were scared that if she knew she might have tried to find me" Angel turns to the next page.

> __
> 
> "April, 1764   
I had another nightmare. I dreamt that I was being chased in the woods. I couldn't get away. Toby woke me up. He told me that I kept crying Papa in my sleep. He told me that it wasn't the first time I cried Papa in my sleep. I don't remember doing it. What reason should I have for doing that? I guess I have a reason that I have to find."

Closing the journal Angel strokes Buffy's hair thoughtfully. "I wonder where she is?" 

"I'm sure she's safe baby" 

"I know" he sighs

*****Two nights later****

The Scooby Gang plus Angel are at the library researching when the phone rings.

"Sunnydale High Library this is Mr. Giles. How may I help you?" Giles asks politely as he answers the phone. 

"Hey Giles. Its Liena is Angel there?" Liena requests tiredly

"OH yes he is just a moment" Giles says. Turning he says, "Angel its Liena" 

Angel lifts Buffy off his lap and heads over and takes the phone from Giles. "Liena where are you?" he asks

On the other end Liena lays down on the bed. "I'm somewhere in Colorado I think. Or is it Nevada" she yawns. "I have been driving for two days straight."

"You haven't slept in two days?" Angel asks

"Not longer than ten minutes" she yawns. "So how is good ole Sunnyhell"

"Getting ready for the Mayor's Ascension" Angel answers

"Whoa" she groans in amazement. "Thats bad"

"So what do you know about it?" Angel asks

Liena sighs. "I know a little. I've heard stories from older immortals. Check with Methos he's the Oldest Guy alive. I'll have my contacts keep any ear out or eye. Or a nose" she groans in disgust. "I must be exhausted I'm rambling." 

"Well then get some sleep" he advises

Liena glances at the clock. "I guess I should. I thought I'd let you know I have a new cell phone. The numbers 556-8930. I'll call in a few days. Night Papa" she yawns

"Night" Angel says hanging up. Turning around he looks over at the conference table and watches the Scooby Gang talking. Buffy looks up from her conversation with Xander and grins. Angel walks back to the chair. Buffy stands so he can sit down. Angel pulls her onto his lap.

"So where is Liena?" asks Willow

"She's not really sure. She's so exhausted she can't remember" Angel feels his mind at ease after hearing his daughter's voice. Buffy breaths a sigh of relief at the immediate change in Angel's mood. 

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel1to3.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel6to8.html



	3. The Curse Sequel 6 to 8

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

Chapter 6/?

A month goes by and Liena is still on the road trying to get things together. She talks with Angel and Methos every few days. One time she even called Buffy just to find out if her father's doing OK. Every so often she wakes up gasping for breath as she dreams of Luca's death. Yet after all that she feels like she's returning to her old self.

One morning things take a strange turn. Liena awakens stretching her arms above her head as she lies there staring up at the ceiling. After a few moments she hops out of bed. Suddenly she is hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea she sits back down on the edge of the holding her head in her hands. "Whoa" she groans. "I must have gotten up too quick." Slowly she tries again to stand. Not getting dizzy she heads into the bathroom to brush her teeth. At the taste of the mint toothpaste she gags. Dropping the toothbrush she rushes over to the toilet just barely making it as she throws up. She leans over the toilet until her stomach is empty. Standing up she goes over to the sink and rinses out her mouth. "Man I must have eaten something bad" she groans rubbing her face. Liena hears her cell phone ring. Heading back into the room she flops on the bed as she answers. "Yeah?"

"Hey did I wake you?" Angel asks

"No. But I wish I still was asleep" she groans

"Why?" Angel asks concerned. "Are you tired?"

Liena sighs as she stands. "No. I just spent 10 minutes losing all I've eaten in two days" she walks to her suitcase and pulls out some clothes.

Hearing that Angel demands, "Are you ill?"

"No I feel fine. It was probably something I ate or didn't eat"

"Huh?"

"Some times if I don't feed for a long time I can get a little weak sometimes I get a stomach ache." she answers

"But?"

"It's never resulted in me throwing up." she groans, "oh well. Its probably from all the changes in my life" she laughs "At least I'm not pregnant" she jokes weakly. Inside she feels a sharp pain to her heart. "So how's life there?"

"Um we found out that the Mayor has to do a ritual involving some nasty looking spiders being food" Angel says

Liena hears something else in Angel's voice. "Somethings wrong. Spill" she remarks

Angel takes in an uneeded breath. "something the Mayor said about loving a mortal. It made me think about the future."

"What about it?" Liena asks dread hitting her heart

"Am I hindering Buffy's future? I love her but I don't know if that's enough. I know it would be if I was mortal but I'm not."

"So your questioning your relationship with Buffy over the words of a man who hates you?"

"I guess but he's been around for a long time. He loved a mortal and lost her. Buffy has a lot to deal with just being the Slayer. I feel like I'm holding her back from living a normal life, from being happy."

"What are you going to do?" Liena asks

"I don't know. I know I love her but am I being selfish for staying with her? For keeping her from finding a normal guy. A guy who can take her outside in the sun. A guy she can have kids with and grow old with. A guy who can't lose his soul and become a killer just because they make love"

"Those are valid reasons Angel. You need to remember that the average Slayer hasn't lived long enough to have any kids or get married."

"I know. But she will be able to experience life outside being the Slayer. I've loved her since she was 15 but she's so young to be tied down. She graduates next month. She starts college in September. I feel like I'm holding her back from being normal."

"Angel talk with her. Listen to yourself no one else." Liena advises

"Thanks. Your right"

"I have always been good at giving advice but I suck at taking it." she chuckles. Liena stands up takes in a sharp breath. "Whoa" she mutters as a wave of dizziness hits her. "Spinning world" she groans flopping back on the bed

"You OK?" Angel asks concerned

"Yeah the world's spinning but I'll live" she groans

"Be careful sweetheart. Go and get something to eat" he orders

"Sure. Tell everyone I say hey. Remember what I said Papa listen only to yourself"

"I will. I'll talk to you later." Angel says. The two hang up.

Liena glances outside to see the sun still high in the sky. "I'm hungry. I better go get something to eat." she groans when her stomach does flipflops at the thought. "I'll get some saltines then maybe later I'll hunt" she pulls on some clothes and heads to the corner store and buys some saltines. Liena goes to the nearest park. Sitting down her eyes are drawn to the playground where there are kids laughing and playing. Liena laughs sadly at their antics.

"I miss Jessa" she thinks. "I'll call her later." Liena sits there watching the children play. Finally night falls. Liena goes out to hunt. By midnight she had drained three vampires. Not feeling any different Liena returns to her motel room. Curling up on the bed she falls asleep. 

***DREAM***

_She's staring out at the night sky when she feels cool arms wrap around her waist. Leaning back against the strong chest she laces her fingers with his. "Its such a beautiful night" she sighs_

"Not as beautiful as you luv" he says nuzzling her neck gently

Liena turns around to find Spike standing there. She gently pulls him down for a light kiss. "Spike" she whispers kissing him again. "Make love to me Spike" she asks looking up at his bright blue eyes.

He leans down and kisses her softly nipping at her bottom lip. Slowly their tongues meet then battle for dominance begins leisurely at first and then frantically. Spike pulls away so she can breath and kisses her neck nipping at her vein. 

Liena gasps his name in pleasure. "Please Spike" she whimpers digging her nails into his back. Spike pulls away and slowly he removes her shirt. At the feeling of his hands on her bare skin she shivers in anticipation. Liena stares into Spike's eyes as his hands skim her upper body. His thumbs brush over her nipples and she bites her lip as she hisses in pleasure. She slowly pulls his shirt out of his pants. Liena runs her hands up his back scratching lightly.

"Kat" he growls as he smells his blood. He quickly strips off her pajama bottoms leaving her standing there in her panties. "Beautiful" he hisses. Carefully he picks her up and lays her on the bed then removes his pants. He sits beside her on the bed running his hand up her legs. Stopping he removes her panties brushing over her softly.

"Spike" She whimpers at his cool touch arching her hips. "I need you Spike" she growls pulling his head up to kiss him. She runs her hands down to the waist of his boxers. Spike pulls away and strips off his boxers he settles between her legs and slowly they become one. Liena buries her face into the crook of Spike's neck as Spike does the same to her. "Spike" she gasps against his neck wrapping her legs around his waist her arms around his upper chest. She digs her fingers into his back so aroused she doesn't realize that her face has vamped she unconsciously sinks her fangs into his shoulder.

Surprised Spike growls "Kat" as he sinks his fangs into her neck vein. At that moment they both come. 

Liena retracts her fangs from his shoulder as she calls his name. "Spike" she curls her fingers into the nape of his neck. "Oh God Spike" she whimpers holding him tightly.

****DREAM ENDS****

Liena awakens moaning Spike's name in pleasure as her body arches off the bed in response to the erotice dream. Whimpering from the force of the orgasm she lays there stunned. Her mind whirling over the dream until she finally falls back to sleep. 

CHAPTER 7/? 

The next morning when Liena gets out of bed she is hit with another wave of dizziness and nausea. For the next week every morning she wakes up and makes a run for the toilet. Starting to worry Liena is hit with a weird thought "If I wasn't me I'd swear this is morning sickness" Liena sighs rubbing her face tiredly. Glancing at the clock she notices its almost time for check out. Packing up her stuff she heads out to her car after returning her room key. As she gets in the car her cell phone rings, "Hello" she greets

"Hi" greets Angel

"Hey, hows it going?" she asks starting the car

"I've made up my mind"

"About?"

"Buffy and my future" he answers sadly

"What?" she asks

"I'm leaving Sunnydale after the Ascension" Angel replies

"Are you sure its what you want?"

"I don't want to I have to. She needs a life, a life I can't give her."

Hearing that news Liena feels like she's about to heave. "Can you hold on for a sec?" she requests

"Sure" Angel remarks puzzeled

Liena reaches to the back seat and grabs the box of saltines. Opening the box she eats a cracker then picks the phone up. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking of going to LA. There are people there who need saving" Angel listens as Liena eats another cracker. "You OK?" he asks concerned

"I've been better" she sighs

"So are you still feeling ill?" he asks

"Yea. Its different than when I'm ill from needing to feed."

"How different?"

"Normally if I need to feed once I do I'm fine. "

"So what do you think it is?" Angel asks

"Not sure. If someone else told me that they felt like this I'd say the symptoms were morning sickness. But thats impossible" she laughs 

"Maybe you should go see a doctor" Angel suggests

Liena chuckles. "Yeah and then I'd have major explaining why my blood work up is different. I'm thinking I might go see Methos. He's worked as a doctor many times and he's been mine since I was a child. He's the only one I can trust. I just don't feel like heading to France right now."

"Why not?"

"Memories" she sighs

"Go. Your ill you need to have Methos check you out."

"I know. I guess I should get the first flight out. Before I wimp out"

"Want me to meet you there?" Angel asks

"No. Buffy and Sunnydale need you there. I'll be fine. Just take care of everything with Buffy and the Ascension. BE careful." she orders, "If you get dusted I swear I will never forgive you."

"I promise. Just be careful yourself. Let me know how things go."

"I will. Angel I should warn you that losing a mortal lover is the hardest part of being immortal. Not just losing them to death but losing them to nobility hurts even more."

"I know and I haven't even done it yet"

"If you need to talk call me" Liena states softly

"Same with you."

"I'll call when I land." she promises

"If you don't" Angel threatens lightly

"I will" she promises. They say goodbye and hang up. Liena drives to the airport. Parking the car she walks into the airport terminal. Walking to the schedule Liena scans for the next flight to France. Running to the ticket counter she tells the lady. "I need a ticket for the 2:30 flight to France."

"Your in luck there is one seat left." the attendent says

"I'll take it" Liena says. They make the transaction and Liena picks up her backpack and makes a run for the gate. When she gets there she realizes she has enough time to call Methos and let him know she's coming. Dialing she gets the answering machine. Frustrated that he's not answering Liena growls angrily. "Methos I know your home. Its too early for you to be up. Now get your ass out of bed."

On the other end Methos groans in frustration. Picking up his phone he answers. "What?" 

"I'm on my way to France."

"Why?" he asks alert

Sighing Liena answers. "I've been ill."

"Ill what do you mean?" he demands sitting up

"I'll explain later. Methos can, can you pick up Jessa and bring her with you to the airport? I need to see my girl."

"Sure. When does your flight leave?"

"At 2:30. I should be in around 7 or so."

"All right. Jessa and I will be there" he promises

"Give her a kiss for me" Liena requests

"I do everytime I see her" They say good bye and hangup. Fifteen minutes later Liena gets on the plane

***24 hours later***

Liena lands in France. Getting off the plane she sees Methos standing there waiting for her. She smiles when she sees the little blond haired girl in pigtails in his arms leaning on his shoulder sucking her thumb. Methos notices Liena walking off the plane he points her way. The little girls follows his finger when she sees Liena her green eyes light up in excitement. She wiggles in Methos's arms until he puts the little girl down.

"MAMA" Jessa calls excitedly running towards her 

Liena kneels and catches the little girl in her arms. "Hey baby girl" she cries hugging her tightly. Liena kisses her cheek. "I've missed you" 

Jessa kisses her back. "Missed you too Mama"

Liena stands up holding her daughter tightly. Methos joins them taking Liena's bag. "Hi Adam" she greets mindful that the little girl in her arms had no clue that Methos is Adam. "Thanks" she says gently. Methos kisses her on the cheek. 

"Mama miss Luca" Jessa says quietly

"Yes Mama misses Luca" Liena acknowledges hugging her. "Adam we should get going" Liena says tiredly

"Want me to take her?" he asks gesturing to the toddler. Liena shakes her head in response kissing her daughter's head. "Lets get going then" He leads them out to the car. After settling the toddler in the car seat Methos pulls out of the parking space and heads back to his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later he pulls into his parking spot. Liena unbuckles the dozing toddler from the car seat while Methos grabs her bags. The three head to the apartment. Liena carries the sleeping toddler into one of the guest rooms and puts her down. "sleep well baby" she whispers kissing her daughters forehead. Quietly she heads to the kitchen to find Methos opening a beer.

"Want one?" he asks

Liena shakes her head. "I need to call Angel. I told him I'd check in" she dials his number

"Hello" he growls tiredly

"Hey just called to check in" she says

"So you got there ok?" he asks

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'll call later" Liena says

"Night" Angel grumbles hanging up

Liena puts the phone down. "I can't believe it" she says stunned

"what?"

"He actually broke up with Buffy"

"Angel broke up with Buffy?"

"Yeah he decided that it was for the best." Liena yawns

"Why don't you go get some sleep" he advises "We'll talk tomorrow"

Liena nods and heads to the bedroom. Stripping down to her shirt and panties she crawls into the bed and promptly falls asleep. 

CHAPTER 8/?

The next morning Liena wakes up. Sitting up she feels the nausea hit her. Groaning she jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. She hears the shower running not caring that Methos is in the shower Liena throws the bathroom door open. 

"shit" Methos says surprised at the interruption

Ignoring him Liena makes it to the toilet just as she heaves emptying her stomach. Methos having heard Liena barge in becomes concerned when he hears her throwing up. Turning off the shower he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist as he gets out of the shower. He finds Leina hanging over the toilet heaving. Kneeling beside her Methos pulls her hair back and strokes her back gently. "Sweetheart you OK?" he asks concerned

Liena pushes away from the toilet and leans against the wall. Methos gets up and gets her a glass of water. Handing it to her he touches her forehead to feel for a fever. "You don't have a fever." he states with a frown. "Have you fed?"

Liena nods. "It wasn't that"

"How long have you felt like this?" he demands

"Little over a week" she groans

"Is it possible you fed off a vamp with bad blood?"

Liena shakes her head. "No. I didn't feed until the first time I threw up" Liena looks at Methos sadly. "what's wrong with me?" 

"You have no idea what brought this on?" he asks concerned

Liena shakes her head. "If it was anyone else I'd say they have morning sickness. But thats impossible" she says. Not getting an answer she looks at Methos. "Isn't it?" she demands seeing the look on his face

Methos shrugs. "I don't know. I mean we assumed it wasn't possible. But you aren't like most immortals."

She frowns. "Methos how? I haven't had a period since the curse set in. And why now? Luca and I had been together for over 200 years and if I am pregnant why this long?"

"Kat...Luca couldn't be the father. He was an actual immortal. He was given immortality not cursed with it. He chose it"

Liena looks at him stunned "But...but if he isn't the father then it would be an immaculate conception because the only guy other than Luca I slept with was..."

"was who?" Methos demands

Looking away from Methos she wraps her arms around her knees. "Spike" she whispers

Methos looks at her stunned. He hugs her. "it'll be OK sweetheart"

"Spike can't be the father he's a vampire." she mutters 

"I know. But you were on a Hellmouth. You know weird things happen when your on one" Methos stands up. "Look I'll need to draw some blood. I'll also get one of those home pregnancy tests. I have no clue if they'll work with you."

Liena looks up at him tears in her eyes. "Methos what if I am pregnant? What am I going to do?"

"We need to find out if you are. Then we'll go from there. I'm here for you sweetheart. Remember that" he says walking out of the bathroom he heads into his room and quickly gets dressed. "I'll be back as soon as possible" he says as Liena pulls on his bathrobe. She nods and mumbles bye. She listens as he leaves the apartment. 

Slowly Liena heads to the couch. Pulling the robe tight she burrows into it inhaling the familiar scent. Tears fall down her cheeks. She places her hand against her abdomen. "Are you a baby in there? Or am I just ill with something I've never had? I don't know which is worse. The idea of an unknown illness or a baby? I'm not saying that if I am pregnant I resent you its just weird you know. I mean I'm over 200 years old and never been pregnant. I would have liked to have Luca's baby but now that I think about it the chance of Luca being your father is nil. But Spike?" she chuckles, "Spike is a vampire. I'll admit he's funny, somewhat sweet, gorgeous but he's still Spike. If I am having Spike's baby I hope it has his eyes and maybe his sense of humor."

"Mama" calls a little voice jarring Liena out of her thoughts. Liena looks behind her to find Jessa rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Morning Jessa" she smiles. The little girl walks over to the couch and curls up at her side

"Whats wrong Mama?" Jessa asks worriedly

"Nothing. How did you sleep sweetie?"

"I had no bad dreams"

"thats good" Liena says kissing her head

Liena listens distractedly as her daughter chatters away. She glances at the door nervously awaiting Methos's return. After a little while she hears two sets of footsteps coming towards the door. Listening closely she hears Methos and Amanda talking. The door opens and the two older Immortals enter. "Hi Amanda" Liena greets. 

Jessa sees the blond Immortal and shrieks excitedly "Manda" she jumps off the couch racing towards the Immortal.

Amanda kneels catching the toodler. Standing she hugs the little girl. "Hi Jessa" Amanda looks Liena over critically. "God you look terrible" she remarks

"Thanks" Liena groans jumping up she races into the bathroom

Amanda notices the toddlers worried look. "Jessa how would you like to spend the day with me?" she asks hoping to distract her. 

Jessa frowns towards the bathroom. "But Mama" she protests

Glancing at Amanda, Methos rubs the toddlers hair affectionately. "Mama's fine' he lies. 'she just has a tummy ache"

"I'm fine Jessa" Liena remarks from the doorway. "Sweetie why don't you go with Manda"

Jessa looks at the adults indecisive. Amanda then says excitedly. "Jess I was planning on going to the zoo today. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"Jessa nods enthusiastically. "Good. But first lets get you dressed, and fed. Maybe we can go to the toystore and if we have time the park" 

"Yeah" Jessa shrieks clapping her hands. "Jessa dressed" she points to the bedroom door. Laughing Amanda carries the toddler into the room to get her dressed.

Chapter 9/?

Once the toddler is gone Methos empties the grocery bag. "I picked up some ginger ale and saltines. I had to get numerous tests. I wasn't sure if your chemistry would match with mortals.

Liena sighs absently touching her abdomen. She glances towards the bedroom door. She rubs her temples to relieve the building tension. "What am I going to do?"

"You know that you have 3 options-- raise it, abort it or have Whistler do the same thing he did with you"

"Methos if I am pregnant I want to keep it." she says firmly. Looking at the immortal she continues. "You know I've always wanted to have a baby." she glances sadly at the door. Knowing that Jessa is going to be out sooner or later the two switch from English to Italian. "Its just with her abilities I have enough to worry about. Everyday I worry that someone will find out when she gets angry. I'm just worried that if I am pregnant what will this child be? Human? or Vampire? With Jessa I worry that she'll accidently hurt someone when she's angry. There is a possibility that if I am this child could accidentally vamp out and drain someone. I mean thats the fact if its more vampire. But if its more human and someone finds out its conception we could have a different type of trouble"

"Liena we have to find out first before we worry about the what ifs" Methos reminds

The bedroom door opens and Amanda and Jessa join them in the kitchen. "So Jessa what do you want for breakfast?" Amanda asks sitting the little girl at the breakfast counter

Jessa looks at them thoughfully and then grins, "Mooshy eggs"

Amanda looks quizzically at Liena. "Mooshy eggs?"

Liena swallows a wave of nausea at the mention of eggs. "Scrambled" she explains. "Scuse me" she jumps up and rushes into the bathroom and slams the door behind her. 

Methos sighs and starts to get things out of the fridge. "So Jess do you want cheese?"

Jessa nods "Cheese" she demands

Methos glances towards the bathroom. Amanda notices his concern. "I'll finish making breakfast. Go check on her" Methos nods taking the saltines and ginger ale he goes into the bathroom.

He finds Liena hanging over the toilet. "Its been a while since I've heard that sound" he chuckles

"Shut up" Liena growls. She leans wearily against the wall. She takes the crackers and ginger ale. "Thanks" she says taking a sip of ginger ale. 

"Sweetheart everything will be OK"

"What am I going to tell Angel?" she sighs. "I haven't even told him about Jessa"

"Why not?" Methos demands

Liena rubs her forehead. "I don't know. I just never got around to it. I wanted to but everything just happened so fast. I don't think he'll have an issue with Jessa. Its just if I am pregnant then Spike is the father. I'm just scared Methos. Its going to be hard to tell Angel that I'm pregnant, if I am. Its going to be even harder to tell him who the father is."

"What about Spike?"

"I don't know. He's probably left Sunnydale"

"If you are pregnant are you going to tell him?"

Liena shrugs "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure if I want to. Its not like its going to change anything whether or not I do"

There is a knock on the bathroom door. Amanda enters the bathroom. "we're leaving now. I'll have her back at 6."

"Thanks Amanda" Liena says 

"Bye Mama" Jessa calls from the other room

"By sweetie" Liena calls back. They wait until the two are gone. "Get me those tests." she growls. Methos gets up and leaves a few moments later he returns with the tests. Handing them to her he closes the bathroom door. Fifteen minutes later Liena opens the door. Walking out she heads into the living room joining Methos on the couch. 

Methos asks. "Did you take all of them?"

"Yes." Liena answers. "Methos if I am pregnant is it going to be a normal pregnancy?" 

"I don't know." he admits, "Liena I think that we are going to need outside help"

"What do you mean?" she asks suspicously

"I think that the only person that can help us is Mr. Giles" seeing she's about to protest Methos holds up his hand. "I'll call him and see if I he can research any complications" he glances at his watch "Its time" 

"Can you check them?" she begs. Methos nods and heads into the bathroom. A few moments later Methos returns silent. "I'm pregnant aren't I" she states. She awaits Methos's answer.

"Yes. 3 out of the 4 tests were positive." he answers sitting beside her. Liena leans against him tiredly. 

"What now?" she asks hesitantly

Methos stands up. He pulls Liena to her feet. "Now go get dressed. I'm going to take you to the hospital"

"what?!" she exclaims

"Sweetheart I need to do a sonogram. And I can get one done faster at the hospital. We need to make sure everything is all right"

"But Methos someone could find out" she protests

"No argument. I'll take care of it. Go get dressed" he orders

Liena nods reluctantly and heads into the bedroom. Closing the door she leans against it placing her hand on her belly. "well now I know its a baby making me sick." She walks over to the full length mirror and stares at her reflection. Lifting up her shirt she stares at her flat abdomen. "God Luca I'm having a baby." she thinks sadly. "What hurts is that your not the father. Why now?" Liena groans. "Why Spike?" Turning away from the mirror she removes the shirt and panties and pulls on some clean clothes. Leaving the bedroom she finds Methos waiting. "Ready" she announces

Methos nods opening the front door the two head silently to the car. The car is filled with worried silence as Methos drives to the hospital. "The doctor we're meeting is a friend of Mac's. Her name is Anne."

"Methos can we trust her?" Liena asks nervously

"She won't be the one doing the sonogram. I just need her there to cover for my using the hospital equipment. I promise that I will be careful to protect you and my future godchild" he smiles reassuringly at her

"Thank you" she says softly. Methos pulls into the hospital parking lot. Getting out of the car the two walk into the hospital.

Walking up to the nurses station Methos smiles his most charming smile. "Hello I am Dr. Adam Pearson. I'm looking for Dr. Anne Davis." 

"Ok. Have a seat and I'll call her and let her know your here." the nurse smiles

Methos and Liena take their seats. "Does she know about us?" Liena asks nervously

"Yes. Duncan told her a while ago" Methos answers taking her hand he squeezes it gently. Liena lays her head on his shoulder

"I love you Methos" she whispers. He kisses her head softly. The two sit there for a few moments

"Hello Adam" a lady says

Liena looks up to see a kind darkhaired woman standing before them. The two stand up. "Anne this is my goddaughter Katherine. Katherine this is Anne"

"Hi nice to meet you" Liena says

"You too. When Duncan called he told me that you needed my help." Anne remarks

Methos nods. "Anne I need to do a sonogram on Katherine"

"I can do it for you" Anne offers

Methos shakes his head. "I've been her doctor since she was a child. There are certain reasons why I need to do it"

"Um she's one of you.. Isn't she" Anne asks quietly

"In a way. There are other things you can't know" Methos remarks

Anne looks at him surprised. "OK. So its safer for me to not know"

"Yes" Liena remarks quietly holding his hand tightly

Anne looks at the nervous teen. "Come on" she says leading them to an exam room. "Everything you'll need is in this room. If you need anything or if anyone disturbs you tell them to come see me"

"Thank you Anne" Methos says

Liena gets up on the exam table. Laying back she stares up at the ceiling as Methos gets things together. "OK Liena lets see how it looks" Silently Liena lifts up her shirt exposing her abdomen. Methos positions the machine so she can see the image of her child. Methos rubs the cold gel over her belly. Liena watches the screen as Methos runs the wand over her belly. "well this confirms it more solidly. You are definately pregnant. Everything looks right on time for a month old fetus." He points to the small grey image. "I'm still going to do a blood test. There might be some discrepencies in your blood."

Liena takes her eyes away from the screen. "So what sort of problems?" she asks worried

Methos sits beside her. "Liena you know that all pregnancies have problems. But we don't know what to expect with your pregnancy. Thats why I am going to call Mr Giles. I'm sure he has some reference to a pregnancy like yours"

"Methos tell him to keep this from Angel. I don't want to tell him yet. I want to tell him in person"

"Liena I think it would be for the best if you stay here until the end of your first trimester so we can lessen the chance of miscarriage" Liena nods. 

Ten minutes later the two leave the hospital and return to the apartment. "Go lay down Liena" Methos says. Liena nods. 

Smiling sadly she asks, "Can I sleep in your bed?" 

Methos smiles back. He leans forwards and kisses her softly on the forehead. "Go ahead" Liena heads into his room removing her jeans she curls up in his bed pulling the familiar scented blankets close. 

She stares at the wall her hand going to her abdomen. "Hello baby" she thinks. Smiling sadly her mind runs over a bunch of thoughts. "I just want you to know that I will never resent you no matter who your father is. I'll try to keep you safe always and so will the rest of the family." Liena closes her eyes and sees a dark haired little boy with bright blue eyes. "I hope you have your father's eyes." She smiles at the thought of Spike's eyes. "I know you won't have your father in your life. Its for the best. Spike is Spike. He can be the sweetest guy or the meanest. But he's inlove with Dru. And Dru needs him. You won't be lacking father figures" she grins. "Spike's blue eyes and your grandfathers smile I hope thats what you inherit from them." Liena's mind wanders over thoughts until she falls asleep. 

Liena awakens to Methos gently shaking her. Opening her eyes she grunts "what?"

"I'm taking Jessa and Amanda out to dinner. You hungry?"

Liena shakes her head. "Sleepy" she mutters. 

"I'll bring you something back" he promises. She nods and goes back to sleep.

A little while later Liena is awakened by the sound of the bedside phone ringing. Growling at the interruption of her sleep she reaches over and grabs the phone. "What?" she growls in annoyance

"Gee someones not a happy camper" Liena hears Angel remarks

"Hello" she yawns

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Its OK." she says curling up under the covers. "So whats going on?" she asks

"Besides getting ready for the Ascension and leaving Buffy nothing"

"So how did she take it?"

"Pretty well. I'm still around"

"How long until the Ascension?"

"Not sure really."

The father and daughter talk for half an hour and then say goodbye. Liena hears the front door opening. getting up she puts on Methos's robe and meets him and Jessa in the living room. 

"Mama" Jessa says excitedly

"Hey midget." Liena remarks picking the toddler up. "What did you do today?"

"Zoo" she answers

"So Manda took you to the zoo huh?" she carries the toddler to the couch and sits down. "So sweetie what did you see at the zoo?"

"Big kitties"

"Oh you saw big kitties" Liena says smiling at Methos. "what else?"

"Baby phants"

"You saw baby elephants? Were they cute?"

"Yeah." Jessa frowns quizzically as she looks around the room

Liena and Methos's gazes meet confused at the toddlers actions. "Jess what is it?"

Jessa crawls off Liena's lap and lays her ear against her belly. "thump, thump" she responds

Liena's eyes go to Methos's stunned. "You can hear that?" she asks shocked. "How is that possible?" she demands looking at Methos. 

"I don't know. Her genetic makeup could allow her to hear what normal humans can't." Methos answers

"Than why couldn't I? I mean I have the senses and its my body"

"Yes but you rarely use them on yourself"

Liena looks down to see the toddler had fallen asleep listening to the faint heartbeat. Stroking her hair she remarks "Well now I have to tell her long before I planned to"

"I'll go put her down" Methos says. He walks around the couch and picks the toddler up. "You go eat." He orders

"I'm not hungry." Liena remarks

Methos looks at her sternly. "EAT. Your eating for two now."

Liena sighs. "All right I'll eat." she gets up and heads into the kitchen while Methos puts the toddler down. Taking the leftovers out of the fridge she heats them up in the microwave. Sitting down she starts to eat as Methos comes out of his bedroom in his boxers and t shirt. "I'm not giving back your robe" Liena mumbles

Methos chuckles as he grabs a beer out of the fridge. "What is with you and my clothes? I mean since you were a little girl you have always taken something of mine."

Liena chuckles. "Its because they make me feel safe." she takes a drink of milk. "I talked to Angel"

"How is everything in Sunnydale?" 

"He said their busy getting ready for the Ascension" 

"Is he still leaving Sunnydale?"

"Yes. After the Ascension. He's going to LA"

"Buffy and the Scooby Gang graduate soon don't they?"

Liena nods. "At the end of the week"

"Your worried about them aren't you?"

She nods. "If I could I would be there"

"I know but you can't"

"I know. I have too much to lose" The two talk for a few more hours and then head to bed. 

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel4to5.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel9to11.html



	4. The Curse Sequel 9 to 11

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

Chapter 9/?

****Sunnydale two nights later****

Buffy and Angel are walking back to the library arguing over the break up and the fact that Angel is leaving. Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow hits Angel in the back. "Oh my god Angel" Buffy says horrified as the vampire falls to the ground. "Angel?" she asks kneeling beside him

"Buffy" he says fearfully

***Meanwhile in Paris***

Liena is asleep when suddenly she is hit with an intense pain and she sits up in bed with a scream. "PAPA" she sits there her heart pounding as she cries over and over "Papa"

The bedroom door opens and Methos rushes in. "Liena" he says panic in his voice. seeing the pain on her face he joins her on the bed. Taking her in his arms he rocks her. "What's wrong sweetie?" She is unable to answer as she cries in pain. Methos reaches to the bedside phone and calls Amanda. "Amanda I need you to come over quickly"

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks concerned

"I need you to come get Jessa. Something's wrong with Angel and its affecting Liena." he says looking at the almost comatose immortal

"Do you think she'll lose the baby?" Amanda asks concerned

"I'm not sure. Its possible" The two hang up. 

"Mama" asks a terrified voice

Methos looks over to the door and sees Jessa watching them with wide eyes her lower lip trembling. "Jenessa Mama's Ok. Go back to bed" When the toddler shakes her head no. Methos lays Liena down. Going over to the toddler he picks her up and takes her into his bedroom. "Jess Mama is asleep. I want you to stay in here until Amanda comes" he puts her in his bed. "Go back to sleep" he says kissing her forehead. Closing the door he returns to the bedroom.

****Sunnydale****

  


(Faith stays good. Cause she makes me laugh)

Buffy and Angel make it to the library. "What is going on?" Buffy asks Giles concerned glancing at Angel concerned.

"Its poison" Angel tells them as he falls to the floor. Buffy races to his side. "I can feel it" He looks at Buffy sadly, "I'm dying"

"Angel" Buffy says concerned holding his head. "No your not." Buffy insists

****Paris*****

Methos hears the front door open. Hurrying he heads out to the front room to find Amanda, Duncan and Richie.

"I called them" Amanda explains. "I thought you could use the help"

Methos nods. "Thanks. Jessa is in my room. I need you to take her right away. I'm afraid this is going to get worse."

Amanda nods. She heads into the toddlers bedroom and packs a bag. Heading into Methos's bedroom she finds the toddler asleep. Picking the little girl up carefully Amanda carries her out to the living room. "Take my car" Methos says handing her the car keys. "The car seat is still in it. Richie go help Amanda." Richie nods and the two immortals and the toddler head out to the car.

"What can I do?" Duncan asks concerned.

"I need to call Giles and see whats going on there. Whatever it is its affecting Liena" Duncan nods and goes into the bedroom. Methos dials the library number

***Sunnydale***

Giles is watching the two lovers sadly when he hears the phone ring. Picking it up he answers "Hello" he says nervously. He is surprised to hear Methos on the other end

"Giles whats going on?" Methos demands

"Hello Adam" he says nervously turning his back on the two on the floor. "We uh um have a situation."

"What ever it is its affecting Liena" Methos tells him

Giles glances at Angel concerned. "Are you sure?" he asks

"Yes. She woke up screaming. Her whole body is shaking"

"Oh dear." Giles mutters. "The same thing is occuring to Angel."

Angel hears the worry in Giles voice. "Giles what is going on?" he demands hoarsely just before he passes out

Giles looks at the ill vampire yet doesn't answer. "What of the other issue?"

"I'm not sure yet. Its too early. You need to find whatever is wrong with Angel and cure it. Otherwise.."

"Yes I know. We'll get on it right away." Giles hangs up

"Giles what is going on?" Buffy demands for the unconcious vampire in her arms

The Watcher removes his glasses. "Whatever is happening to Angel is manifesting itself in Liena"

"Oh my God." Buffy looks down at the vampire. "Giles we have to do something. If anything happens to Liena Angel will never forgive himself. Even if he is dead"

"I know. Lets move him to the mansion" 

***Paris***

Methos hangs up the phone. He heads into the bedroom. "How's she doing?" he asks Duncan

"she keeps crying out for Angel." Duncan answers

"Duncan can you call Anne for me?"

"Sure what should I tell her?"

"I need some supplies from the hospital" He lists what he needs and Duncan makes the call. Methos stays with Liena as her symptoms become worse. 

***Sunnydale***

Buffy and the others are at the mansion watching over Angel. Buffy listens as Angel calls out for her, Liena and his long dead mother. "Giles we have to do something" she says. "I can't lose him Giles" 

Giles rubs his temples thoughtfully. "I know Buffy. There are other issues to deal with along with Angel's death"

Buffy looks at her Watcher confused. "What do you mean?"

"If Angel dies I'm afraid that Liena will too" he says. "So will her baby" he thinks

Faith joins the other Slayer and their Watcher. "B don't worry. Soulboy will be OK."

"We need to find out what is causing this" Buffy says. "Willow I need you guys to research whatever is affecting him. Faith I need you to patrol while I go see what Willie knows." She looks at Giles. "Can you stay with Angel?"

"Yes." Giles says

"Buff Angel will be fine" Xander says as they head out

***Paris***

Duncan returns to the bedroom. "Anne is on her way."

Methos nods. "Thank you." He looks at Liena as she thrashes in her sleep

Liena calls out "Papa. don't die." she whimpers. "I'm sorry Luca" she cries out

"Mac I need a damp cloth" Methos demands. The other immortal hurries into the bathroom. "Katie it'll be OK" he soothes

Liena gasps in pain curling in a tight ball. "Hurts Methos" she gasps in pain

"Everything will be fine. I promised you that nothing bad would happen to you"

"Methos just make it go away" she cries "What will happen to my baby?"

"Nothing. The baby will be OK"

Duncan returns with the damp cloth. "Here" he hands it to Methos

Methos puts it against her forehead. "shh Katie. This will cool you down"

****Sunnydale****

The Scooby Gang is in the library researching what is making Angel and Liena ill. Buffy comes into the library. "So what did you find?" she demands

"Nothing so far" Oz remarks

"Keep looking" Buffy orders

"I think I found it" Willow announces. "Oh" she says sadly

"Spill Willow" Buffy orders

"Buffy it itsn't good news" Willow hedges

"Tell me" Buffy demands

Willow looks at the book and reads. "Its nicknamed the Killer of the Dead... it works on vampires" she tells Buffy

"whats the cure?" Buffy demands

"There isn't one" Willow answers

"Look again" Buffy orders

Willow scans again. "OK there is a cure....the blood of a Slayer"

"What does that mean?" Buffy demands

"It means he has to drain a Slayer" Willow answers. 

"He is going to" she says determined as she stalks out of the school. Within minutes she reaches the mansion. "Get out" she growls at Giles. Giles seeing the determination in her face hurries out. Buffy goes into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed. "Angel" she whispers stroking his hair

"Buffy?" he asks 

"Yeah. Angel we found a cure"

"What is it?" he asks

Buffy takes his hand and kisses it. "Angel the only cure is Slayer blood"

"No" he growls pushing her away. He gets out of the bed. "No" he growls

Buffy grabs his arm. "You have to Angel" she pulls him to her

"NO" he growls pushing her away

Buffy hits him. "YES." she says. Buffy hits him and keeps talking. "If you don't Angel not only will you die but so will your daughter."

Angel looks at her stunned. "NO. I'm not going to feed from you"

"If you don't she'll die. I could barely deal with losing you. But if anything happened to Liena because I didn't try then I couldn't forgive myself."

"I could kill you Buffy" he remarks his voice worried

"You won't." she insists. "Please Angel. I can't lose you" she cries. "PLEASE" she begs her voice filled with fear

"Buffy" he sighs regretfully

Buffy grabs the back of his head. She kisses him. "Do it" she whispers against his lips. She guides his head to her neck.

Holding her tight Angel slides his fangs into her neck and feeds. He hears Buffy gasps in pain and then pleasure. After a few seconds Buffy reaches for a fallen vase and hits him over the head and pushes him off her. Angel lays there a second as he feels the Slayer blood clear out the poison. "Buffy" he calls crawling over to her. Quickly he gets up and pulls on a shirt and his jacket. "Buffy" he says mournfully as he picks her up.

****Paris****

Methos looks over to see Liena open her eyes. Stroking her hair he says. "Welcome back Katie"

"What happened?" she whimpers curling up at his side her head on his lap.

"What do you remember?" he asks

"Pain. I could feel it throughout my body. But it wasn't my body." she sits up as she remembers. "Papa. I was feeling whatever was wrong with him."

Methos nods. "Yes. Angel was poisoned, sweetie."

"Is he OK?" she demands

"I think so. Your better so I'm betting he is." 

Liena all of a sudden asks worriedly, "What about the baby?"

"What do you feel?" he asks trying to get her in touch with her own body

Liena closes her eyes in concentration. She pushes all her senses towards her womb. She opens her eyes and smiles. "He's fine" Methos smiles back

"He?" he questions

Liena shrugs, "For some reason I think it is"

"Then it is" he replies 

A knock is heard at the bedroom door and Duncan enters. "Anne is here" he announces

Methos gets up. "Be back in a sec" he promises

Liena nods and pulls the blankets close. "Kay" she watches as Methos leaves the room

"How is she?" asks Anne when Methos joins them in the living room

"Fine. But I need to run some tests to be sure. Did you bring everything?" he asks

"Yes I did" Anne answers gesturing to the equipment

**Sunnydale Hospital**

"Help me" Angel calls stumbling into the hospital carrying Buffy. A doctor and nurse rush over to him.

"What happened?" demands the doctor as Angel puts her down on a bed

"We were attacked." Angel answers. "Please just help her" he begs 

"We will sir. Who is she?" asks the nurse

"Buffy Summers" Angel answers

"And you?"

Angel looks at the doors as they take Buffy into an exam room. "Her boyfriend" 

The nurse walks away. Angel heads to the nearest phone and calls the library

***Paris***

Methos finishes up his exam of Liena. "OK everything looks good. Now all I need to do is draw some blood" he says

"NO" she states firmly

"Yes" Methos says sternly. Liena shakes her head. "Liena I need to see if there is any blood discrepencies."

Biting her lip nervously Liena holds out her arm. "Make it fast" she says her eyes closed. She feels the pinch and then smells her blood. Growling at the scent her face flashes to her demonic form and back. She opens her eyes after Methos removes the needle. Seeing the needle filled with blood she growls again. She glances at her arm and sees a drop of blood. With her finger she wipes off the blood bringing it to her lips.

"You need to feed don't you?" Methos asks when he notices her actions

Liena nods. "I am a little hungry"

"All right. I'm going to do this different from normal." he says. "Wait just a moment" he heads to the living room. 

"So how did it go?" asks Anne

"Anne I need a favor. " Methos begins

"Sure" Anne says

Methos hands her the needle. "I need a full tox screen and chem levels"

"Uh what am I looking for" Anne asks

"Nothing. I just need the analysis report. I know what I'm looking for. This needs to be anonymus. There can be no record of who it was run on"

"OK." Anne says "I'll get right on it" she heads out of the apartment.

Once she leaves Methos turns to the other two. "I need one of you to keep an eye on Liena and the other to answer the phone."

"Uh why?" asks Richie

"She needs to feed and right now she is not strong enough to go hunt. I'm going to supply her with my blood. But she isn't strong enough to feed like she would normally. I'm going to drain enough for an IV bag." Methos tells them. He settles in to begin the process.

***Sunnydale***

Angel is at the hospital waiting for news on Buffy. He goes into the exam room where Buffy is still out. Sitting at the bedside he takes her hand. "come on Buffy" he whispers kissing her hand

"Angel?" Giles asks hesitantly as they all enter the room

Without looking at them he answers. "she made me Giles"

"I know" Giles answers. "You need to get back to the mansion"

"I can't believe you drained her Deadboy" Xander accuses

"Shut up Xanman" Faith says

"Angel its almost sun up. Go back to the mansion." Giles orders, "You need to call Liena. Buffy will be all right"

Angel nods worried about the two most important people in his life. He heads back to the mansion immediately he calls France. 

***Paris***

Methos dies after the draining and then awakens to the phone ringing. "Hello Angel" he hears Richie greet. "Uh yeah just a minute. Methos is waking up." Methos takes the phone. 

"Hello Angel" Methos greets. He starts to head into the bedroom

"Giles told me that Liena was affected by the poison as well"

"Yes she was. You must be better because she is."

"Can I talk to her?" he requests

"Sure talking to her might keep her mind off the needle I need to stick in her arm"

"No needles" Liena protests

"Yes" Methos insists. "And no hiding under the covers. Here's Liena" he hands the phone to Liena

"Hi Papa" Liena greets

"Hi. You feeling better?" Angel asks

"Ouch That hurt' she growls. 'No he just stuck me" she whines to Angel

"Don't be a wimp. God the girl who can stand being tortured cries at needles"

"Do not" Liena retorts. "I just do it for attention" she fakely whispers

"So are you feeling better?" Angel asks worried

"I guess. I'd feel a lot better if he'd let me hunt" she grumbles

"Your not strong enough" Methos retorts

"Bite me Old Man" Liena snaps. Turning her attention back to Angel she asks. "so what happened?"

"I drained Buffy" he says calmly

"Whoa that never helps a relationship" she remarks. "So how is she?"

"I don't know. She was still out when I left"

"She'll be fine"

"Tomorrow's the Ascension" Angel tells her

"Oh boy" Liena says closing her eyes she does a quick prayer for her father and his friends. "Be careful." Liena touches her abdomen and thinks to herself, "I don't want you to die without ever meeting your grandkids"

"I will" Angel promises. "So when are you coming back to the states?"

"I don't know. I have some business to take care of before I can" she lies. "I'll let you know when I can"

"Soon I hope. We have a lot to talk about" Angel says

"That we do" Liena says with a faint smile as she curls up her hand on her abdomen. "Don't worry Papa everything will turn out the way it is supposed to"

"If I can't worry you can't either" Angel states

"OK Papa. I'll try not too" Liena promises

"Now you go to bed young lady. You've had a long few weeks" Angel orders

"You too Papa. You better call me when its over" she states

"I will." Angel promises

"Night Papa"

"Good night. I'll talk to you later" Angel promises as he hangs up. Liena goes to sleep.

CHAPTER 10/? 

****The next day****

Liena awakens worried about Angel. Getting up she joins Methos and the others in the kitchen. "Today's the day" she tells them 

"The Ascension" Methos remarks

"So what is the Ascension?" asks Richie

"Its a ritual that gives a mortal complete power for evil" Methos answers

"So when was the last one?" asks Duncan

"Over a thousand years ago. It destroyed the island. Killed all but a handful of people" Methos tells them

"Do you think they'll be OK Methos?" Liena asks concerned

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They have two Slayers, a witch, and Angel. Go rest" Methos says

Liena nods and heads back to the bedroom. She goes to the closet and pulls out a box. Opening it she finds a teddy bear. Taking the bear out of the box she gets back into bed and curls up with it. "Luca please look out for them." she requests silently as she closes her eyes. "I will babe" she hears as she dozes off.

****Sunnydale High****

  


If you've Seen the episode then you know what happens for the Ascension.

***In Paris***

That night Liena is so nervous that she is practically living over the toilet awaiting for news on Sunnydale. "Papa please be OK" she prays. "I can't lose him so soon" she thinks. "I hope your grandfather is OK baby. I don't want him to die before he gets to know you and your sister." Liena stays over the toilet until that evening when the phone rings.

"Oh hello Angel" Methos greets. "Uh yes she is. Just a minute" Methos enters the bathroom. "here" he says handing her the phone. "Feel better?" he mouths

"No" she mouths back. "Hi" she greets Angel. "So did everything go OK?"

Angel replies. "Yes. We lost a few students. Buffy and the others are fine."

"The Mayor?" she asks

"Dead. Buffy blew up the school" Angel remarks

"And I missed out on that much destruction" Liena whines "Damn that bites. I love when things blow up"

"Snyders dead" Angel tells her

"Man that I missed. I can't believe someone else took the twerp out"

"The Mayor ate him"

"Cool" Liena says. "So your out of Sunnydale?" she asks

"Yes. I packed up everything in the car earlier. I'm leaving in a few minutes. I thought I'd call you before I left."

"Well I'm glad you did. Then I don't have to worry"

"Don't want that. I better get going. I'll call you in a few days when I get settled in"

"All right. Talk to you later" Liena says happy that her father is safe. The two say good bye.

Methos comes back into the bathroom. "So is everything OK?"

Liena smiles. "Yes. Angel said Buffy and the others were OK. Though Buffy blew up the school"

The front door opens and a little voice calls worriedly. "Mama"

Liena stands up and goes to the living room to find her daughter. "Jessa missed you" Liena says picking her up she kisses her

"Missed Mama too" Jessa says tiredly as she lays her head on Liena's shoulder sucking her thumb

"Lets get you to bed baby" Liena says carrying the toddler into her room.

"Mama stay with Jessa?" the toddler asks yawning

"Sure" Liena answers putting the baby in bed she joins her. Holding her daughter close Liena kisses her daughters head as she falls asleep. "Good night my babies" she thinks as she joins Jessa in sleep.

Chapter 11/?

Over the next few weeks things are calm for Liena. She talks with Angel every few days. The one thing on her mind is telling her father about his grandchildren. Finally it is the day marking the end of her first trimester. "Methos I think its time for me to go to LA and tell Angel about Jess and the baby"

"Are you sure?" Methos asks

Liena sighs "I'm sure"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Methos asks

Liena shakes her head. "No I need to do this by myself. I'll take Jessa with me. I think she and I could use some time together."

"All right. But I want you to call Pike and let him know your coming." seeing Liena is about to protest. "No buts. You need someone to watch Jess when your ill. Jess likes Pike."

Liena nods. "Call him and tell him to pick us up at the airport. Call and get two seats on the first flight to LA" Liena heads into the bedroom. "Also if Angel calls don't tell him I'm coming." she calls. "Jess come pick out some toys to take on our trip" she calls to the toddler

Jessa joins Liena in the bedroom. "Mama where we going?" she asks

"We are going to LA"

"Why Mama?"

"We are going to visit someone very important"

"Oh" Jessa says. She picks out a couple toys and hands them to Liena. "Take Bear" she demands

Liena takes her teddy bear off her bed and puts it in the duffle bag. "OK. Now go grab your Mickey toothbrush and mine" Liena says to the toddler. She watches as the toddler rushes out of the room.

Methos joins Liena in the bedroom. "I called the airport. The next flight to LAX is in an hour. I called Pike and told him the time the flight comes in"

"Mama Mickey" Jessa calls rushing in with her toothbrush

"Thank you." Liena says taking the two toothbrushes from the toddler. "Now Jess why don't you go potty" Liena suggests

"Kay" she replies rushing into the bathroom

"I'll go keep an eye on her" Methos says following the toddler

***15 minutes later***

Methos carries the bags out to the car. Liena takes the toddlers hand and walks her out to the car. Picking her up she places her in the carseat. "Jessa plane" the toddler says happily

"Yes Jess. We get to go on a plane." Liena tells the toddler

***10 minutes later***

The three are at the terminal saying goodbye.

"Bye bye Adam" Jessa says

"Bye Jenessa" Methos says kissing the toddler

"Bye Meth" Liena says hugging him

"Be careful. Call me when you get there."

"We might stay for a while. I'll let you know when I'm sure."

"All right. I want you to call if you feel any twinges or anything out of the ordinary. I'll be out there as soon as possible"

"I'm thinking I might stay in the states. I want him to be born there. But not in LA" Liena says touching her still flat abdomen

"OK. LA isn't a good idea. Its too close to the Hellmouth. We'll talk about it when it gets closer to your due date."

"Love you" Liena says

"Love you too" Methos says hugging her again

Liena and Jessa board the plane and sit down. "Jess sweetie" Liena begins "I need you to be extra good. All right?"

"Yes Mama. Jessa be really good" 

"Thank you baby" Liena says kissing the toddler's forehead. Moments later the plane takes off. Liena is at first worried that the toddler will cry over the elevation. Surprising her and all the other passengers Jessa remains quiet. Seeing the toddler yawning after the flight levels out. "You sleepy?" Liena questions

Jessa yawns and nods. "Jessa sleepy"

"Come 'ere baby" Liena says. She picks the toddler up and puts her on her lap. Jessa curls up in a ball her head over Liena's belly. She kisses Liena's belly before she sticks her thumb in her mouth. Liena smiles at her daughter's act.

"Ma'am would you like anything to drink?" asks an attendant

Liena nods. "Ginger ale please"

"Just a moment" the flight attendant returns moments later with the drink

"Thank you" Liena says taking the drink

***18 hours later***

Their flight lands at LAX with no serious problems.

"Your daughter was the most well behaved toddler I've ever seen on a plane" an attendant says

"Thank you" Liena says. "Say goodbye to the nice lady Jessa"

Jessa tiredly waves. "Bye" she yawns

Liena switches the toddler to her other hip as she puts the diaper bag on her shoulder. She carries the toddler off the plane to find Pike waiting for them at the terminal. "Hello Pike"

"Liena good to see you" Pike says hugging her

"Pike" Jess echoes softly

Pike kisses the little girl's cheek. "Hi Jenessa. Your getting to be a big girl." He takes the diaper bag from Liena. "Lets go get your other luggage and we'll head to the house." 

"OK. Is everything set up?" Liena asks

"Yes. Jessa's room is set up and I have arranged for a friend of mine to take care of Jess."

"Can we trust her?"

"She's my girlfriend" Pike tells her

"Wow. Over Buffy for good"

"I'll never be over over her. She's still very important to me. She's just in love with Angel"

"I know. He still loves her" Liena states. "So what news is there from Sunnydale?"

"Nothing really. Everyone is laying low. Their afraid of the Slayers right now. It seems that Buffy is taking her anger out over the break up on the vamp population"

"And Angel?"

"He's isolated himself from mortals other than to save them. I've heard rumors that he rarely feeds."

"I'm not surprised."

"He patrols everynight after the sun goes down. He usually doesn't return until just before dawn." They reach the baggage claim. Pike grabs the bags she points to.

Once they are outside at the car Liena puts the dozing toddler in the car seat. "I want you to pick up some blood for Angel. I want to be at his place around 3. He should be up then"

Pike nods. They drive in silence to the house. Liena takes the toddler out of the car seat and carries her to the couch. Pike brings in their bags. "Hey honey" Pike says when a tall blond hair blue eyed girl joins them in the living room. "Liena this is Andrea. Andrea this is Liena and that sleeping kid is Jessa."

"Oh" Andrea says quietly. "She's adorable."

"she has her moments" Liena chuckles

"It is so nice to meet you. Pike has told me so many wonderful things about you"

"I'd say he's told me about you but he and I haven't had time to really talk." Liena admits

"Thats OK. Do you want me to put her down?"

Liena looks at Jessa. "Sure. Her sleeper is in the diaper bag. She'll need a diaper to sleep in." Andrea nods and picks the toddler up. "Pike got any peanut butter and graham crackers?" Liena asks

"Yeah. Come on" he leads her into the kitchen. Grabbing things out of the cabinet and drawers Pike asks. "So how are you?"

"Three and a half months pregnant and constantly hungry or sleepy. Or hanging over the toilet" she groans

"Wow never thought I'd see the day you were pregnant"

"Your telling me" Liena says eating a cracker. "You think your surprised. I was too. So was Adam. Angel is going to be too. And so will the father if I ever tell him"

"Angel doesn't know?!"

"No. I didn't want to tell him over the phone." Liena sighs

Andrea enters. "So why are you in LA?" she asks

Liena looks at Pike. He shakes his head. "I'm here on business" she lies. Andrea nods. "Look I need to get some sleep" Liena yawns. "I'll see you in the morning."

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel6to8.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel12to14.html



	5. The Curse Sequel 12 to 14

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

Chapter 12/?

****Next Morning****

Liena awakens to Jessa laughing somewhere in the house. Sitting up Liena is hit with a wave of nausea. She rushes into the bathroom. She spends awhile hanging over the toilet. Rinsing out her mouth she joins the others in the kitchen. "Morning"she yawns

"Its almost afternoon" Pike tells her

"Oh" she replies taking a glass of orange juice from Andrea.

"You feeling OK?" Andrea inquires concerned

Liena nods. "I feel better than I did last month. I could barely move without needing to visit the bathroom. Now I'm down to only a few times a day."

"So when do you want to go?" Pike asks

Liena glances at the clock. "Jess needs a bath. I need a shower. So how about around 3."

Pike nods in agreement. "Sure. Let me know when your ready"

Liena nods. "Jessa my girl lets go get you cleaned up" Liena calls to the toddler

Jessa shakes her head. "No" 

"Yes" Liena says firmly she goes and picks up the squirming toddler and carries her into the bathroom.

"No Mama" Jessa protests in French. "Jessa no bath"

Liena replies in French. "Jessa needs a bath. We're going to visit someone very important to Mama" Liena turns on the faucet and strips the toddler naked.

"No" Jessa pouts

"Yes" Liena says as she turns off the water she picks up the toddler and starts to put her in the tub.

"NO" Jessa screams as she kicks. One of her kicks catches Liena in the side

Liena grunts at the force of the kick. "Jessa no kicking Mama" she admonishes lightly spanking the toddler

Jessa whimpers then says "Jessa sorry Mama"

"I know baby now behave." Liena puts the toddler in the water

***2 hours later***

Liena and Jessa join Pike in the living room. "We're ready" Liena announces picking up the toddler

"All right" Pike says picking up the diaper bag. "Andy we'll be back later" he says kissing the blond

"OK. Have a good day" Andrea says

***Half an hour later***

They pull up infront of a run down warehouse/apartment building. Pike turns to Liena. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asks

Liena shakes her head. "No thanks. Why don't you go home. Angel and I have a lot to talk about. I don't know how long it will take. We might just stay here tonight" She gets out of the car and goes to the back seat and takes Jessa out of the car seat. "Thanks Pike. If Adam calls tell him he can reach me here"

"All right. Bye Jessa"

"Bye" Jessa replies waving

Liena carries the toddler into the building. "Well babies" she thinks kissing Jessa's head. "lets get this done" she goes to the office door. She senses Angel inside as she knocks.

Inside Angel senses Liena nearby. Hearing the knock at the door he gets up and opens the door to find an surprising sight. "Liena" he greets with a smile. "who's this?" he asks moving away so they can enter

"I'm Jessa" she tells him proudly

"Nice to meet you. I'm Angel"

"Jessa is my daughter" Liena tells him

Angel looks at his daughter and the blond haired little girl in her arms. He sees that there is a story to be told. "Why don't we go downstairs" he suggests

Liena nods and follows Angel to the elevator. Once downstairs Liena puts the toddler down on the floor. "Jess Angel and I need to talk. Why don't you sit here and play." Liena says kissing the little girl's head. She joins Angel in the kitchen as he makes some tea. Keeping an eye on Jessa she sits at the kitchen table. Angel joins her. "I guess you have questions" 

"Yes I do" Angel replies

"About five years ago a friend of mine and his wife were killed in a car accident. Their teenage daughter was put in a foster home. I kept in touch with her. A few years later she called and told me that she was pregnant and her foster family was kicking her out. She came to stay with me so she wouldn't have to switch schools in her senior year. A month after Jenessa was born Becca died. So I've had custody of Jessa ever since." 

"There's something about her" Angel states

"Jessa can you come here for a second" Liena calls

"Yes Mama" Jessa asks entering the kitchen. She walks to her mother. Liena picks her up and puts her on the table so her back is to Angel. 

"I just need to show Angel something and then you can go play" Liena moves the neck of the toddler's shirt down to show Angel a birthmark. 

"She's a future Slayer" Angel says stunned

Liena nods kissing the toddler's head she puts her back on the ground. "Go back and play." she watches as the toddler runs back to the living room. "She hasn't even been called and she already is strong. I meant to tell you about her earlier but I thought that it was one of the things I needed to tell you in person."

"So what other surprising news do you have for me?" Angel asks curious

Liena takes a sip of tea. "It turns out everyone was wrong about the possibility of me getting pregnant"

Angel frowns as he turns his senses on Liena's body. He then notices a faint second heart beat. "Your pregnant" he says stunned. "Thats why you were ill"

Liena nods. "You think you were surprised." she says "though Methos wasn't" she mutters

"What do you mean?" Angel demands

"It turns out they weren't sure. Methos concluded that it was a possibility but not with Luca being the father. Said it had something to with Luca choosing immortality"

Angel frowns "So who is the father" 

Liena fidgets with the mug infront of her. "Spike"

Angel stares at her stunned. "What?!" he exclaims "How is that possible?"

Liena shrugs "Don't know. He thinks it has something to with the my reaction to the Hellmouth and its powers"

Angel leans forward and covers her hand with his. "Are you going to tell Spike?"

Liena shrugs. "Haven't decided. what do you think? You've known him longer than I have."

"Liena its your decision to make."

"Then right now I think its for the best if he doesn't know."

"Liena he might find out anyway"

"I'll deal with it when it happens" she says

"Mama" Jessa says entering the kitchen holding her teddy bear sucking her thumb

"Jess you tired?" Liena asks

She shakes her head. She walks to Angel and looks at him curiously. Taking her thumb out of her mouth she holds up her arms "Up" she demands

Angel looks at Liena "She wants you to pick her up" Angel hesitantly picks the toddler up

Jessa watches Angel wide eyed for a moment. She pulls her teddy bear close and then sticks her thumb back in her mouth and lays her head on his chest. "She likes you" Liena remarks

"She's not afraid of me" Angel says surprised

"Jessa is a good judge of character." 

The two adults are silent. "Liena glad you came"

"So am I"

"How long are you two staying?" Angel asks

"Not sure. For a while. Methos ordered me to be careful and stay in touch. I'm thinking I might have the baby in the states. If I go back to France it'll be a while until we can come to the states."

"So are you going to stay in LA?" he asks

"No I don't think so. I have too many enemies in LA. Right now since I'm not showing much its fine. They'll stay away. But when I start to show I'm betting they'll realize that I'm not at full strength. When that happens I will be in danger and so will anyone close to me."

"So what will you do?" Angel questions

"Stay in LA for a while with a low profile. A very low profile" she remarks. Liena notices that the toddler has fallen asleep. "She's asleep" she says. Angel looks down at the sleeping toddler. Liena gets up and takes the toddler from Angel. "Is there somewhere I can put her down?"

Angel stands up. "Yes. You can put her down in my bed." Angel leads them into his bedroom. Angel watches as Liena puts the toddler down. She joins Angel in the doorway. "She's a great kid. You've done a great job with her"

Liena absently touches her abdomen. "I hope I do as great a job with him"

Angel puts his arm around her shoulders and hugs her. "You will" he says kissing her temple. "So I'm getting a grandson?" Angel asks

"I think so. I don't know for sure but I just have this feeling its a boy" she leans her head against his shoulder. "You know how sometimes you just feel something so strong that you know its right?"

"Yes. I had that same feeling when I saw Buffy for the first time."

"You miss her don't you?" Liena asks softly

"More and more everyday." Angel sighs

"I miss Luca just the same" Liena whispers "Everyday I wish that he could be here" she pulls away from Angel and heads to the couch. "Then I remember that if he was still alive I wouldn't be pregnant." she sighs 

"So whats the problem?" Angel asks softly as he sits beside her

"No matter how much I want him back I want this baby more" she wraps her arms around her drawn up knees. "No matter the fact of who his father is. Angel even though Spike is the father rather than Luca it still feels right."

"Life seems to bring us more surprises everyday" Angel states

Chapter 13/?

For the next month and a half Liena and Jessa stay in LA pretty much living with Angel unless he has a dangerous assignment. Finally the day comes that Liena and Angel realize that Liena is beginning to show even more and it is time for her to leave LA. 

"This bites" Liena grumbles as she watches Jessa playing on the floor. 

Hearing that Angel looks up from his playing with the toddler. "You know its for the best."

"I know. But I'm almost six months along and I don't feel like moving" she whines stroking her swollen abdomen. She smiles as the baby moves. "Though he does"

"Me..' Angel glances at the toddler. 'uh Adam will be here soon."

"Mama?" Jessa asks

"Yes Jess?"

"Where we going?" she asks

Liena shrugs. "I don't know"

"I talked to Giles earlier" Angel says standing up he carries the toddler to the couch.

"So whats going on in Sunnydale?" she asks as the toddler lays her head on Liena's belly.

"Well Buffy and Faith are having a light patrolling. It seems the demon population is still a little wary of them."

"Whats the surprise there? I mean Buffy blew up the school with the Mayor in it. Plus she is most likely taking her anger out over you leaving on the demon population. And trust me I know that when a girl is pissed at an ex she can be very destructive." 

"Hey its not like I wanted to break up with her" Angel protests

"I know I'm just stating a fact" 

They then hear the elevator descend and Methos comes out. "Hello" he greets

Jessa sees Adam and says. "HI Adam" she waves

"Hi Jessa" he replies walking to the couch he picks the toddler up and gives her a kiss. "Your looking well Liena" he observes

Liena growls. "Bite me Old Man"

Angel rolls his eyes. "She's been moody all day" he explains

"I'm pregnant what do you expect" she growls

"Don't growl at me" says Methos "Our flight leaves at 4." he tells them

"Thats in two hours" Liena whines

"I know. I wanted to keep our departure quick"

"So where are you going?" Angel asks

"A small town outside San Francisco. Its population is small but the town heads are loyal to me. They'll keep our presence a secret"

"Wanna stay" Liena pouts 

Methos and Angel ignore her attitude. "Are you sure that they can be trusted?" Angel asks

"I'm sure" They talk for an hour and then Methos says "We should get going" 

"Do we have to?" Liena whines

"Yes. I'll go put the bags in the car." Methos says heading upstairs with the bags

Angel looks at his daughter sadly "Wish you didn't have to go"

"Same here." they hug

"I want you to call and let me know how things are." Angel tells her sternly

"I will" she promises. She looks at him "Will you come visit?"

"Sure I will." he hugs her

"Miss you Papa" she says tearfully

"I'll miss you too little one" 

Liena giggles when the baby kicks. "He'll miss you too" They then feel little arms wrap themselves around a leg each. "so will Jessa" 

Angel reaches down and picks the toddler up. "Jessa I'll miss you too"

"Kiss" Jessa demands

Chuckling Angel kisses the toddler's cheek. "Bye Jess." Angel says

"Bye Anwel" Jessa says kissing him back

Angel notices Jessa's teddy bear on the couch. "Here Jess" he says giving the toddler her bear

"Bear wants kiss" she states holding the bear up for Angel to kiss

Angel, (having learned earlier that when Jessa wants her bear kissed you do it) smiles kissing the bear. "Bye Bear" he says. He turns to Liena and holds his hand out to her. Liena tucks her hand into his and squeezes it to reassure herself and him. Angel leads her to the elevator releasing her hand to close the elevator. Seconds later the elevator stops on the office floor. Methos enters the office just as the elevator comes to a stop. Methos senses the two want to say their goodbyes.

"I'll go put Jessa in her carseat" he offers taking the toddler from Angel's arms. The toddler waves to Angel over Methos's shoulder

"I'm glad you came" Angel says 

Smiling sadly Liena replies, "Me too"

He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'll talk to you later"

"Love you Papa" she whispers tearfully

"I love you too sweetheart" 

Saying their final goodbyes Liena walks out the door

***Later that night***

Angel reading through a tome is jarred out of his reading by the phone ringing. "Hello?" he greets

"Hi" Liena yawns

"How was the trip?" Angel asks putting down his book

"Tiring" she answers

"Oh. Well sweetheart go to bed"

"I will." she yawns "I thought I'd call and let you know we got here safe"

"I'm glad you called. Now go to bed" he orders

"OK" she says, "Talk to you later"

"Bye sweetheart. Sleep well" Angel tells her

"Night Papa" she yawns

CHAPTER 14/? 

Every few days Angel and Liena talk. The month go by quickly and Liena is in the middle of her 8th month. One morning she and Angel are talking. "Not much longer" Liena remarks 

"What is it less than two weeks?" he asks

"Unless he decides he wants to be early. With my luck he'll be late" she sighs

Angel smiles "I'm leaving tonight. I should be there Sunday night"

"Good. I'm glad your going to be here" 

"Me too" he then says, "I've got to get to sleep. Give Jess a kiss and I'll see you Sunday"

"Kay. Bye Papa see you then" 

***Sunday night***

Angel arrives at the house. He knocks on the door and awaits for an answer.

Methos opens the door to find Angel standing there. "Come on in" he invites. Closing the door he says, "Liena's in bed. She hasn't been sleeping well so I sent her to bed early"

"How is she doing?"

"She is getting to be more emotional. I swear the only time she's calm is when she and Jessa are watching cartoons." Methos leads the vampire into the kitchen. "Want a beer?" he asks opening the fridge

"Sure" Angel replies. He takes the beer from Methos. "What about her health?" Angel asks as they sit down in the living room. 

Methos sighs, "As far as I can tell her health is fine. It seems to be the same as before. I don't really know if its supposed to be different." The two immortals talk past midnight about the past and the present. Methos tells Angel stories about Liena. Finally the two say good night.

***Early afternoon***

Angel awakens to the sound of laughter coming from the downstairs. Smiling he gets out of bed and pulls on a tank top and heads downstairs. He stands in the doorway watching as the two girls laugh at the movie they are watching.

"Hi Angel" Liena greets without turning around

Smiling Angel walks up to the back of the couch. Leaning down he kisses the top of her head and the toddlers. "Hey you two. What are you watching?"

"Cinderella" Jessa says looking up at him with a smile

"I love the mice in this movie" Liena states

Sensing he's lost their attention Angel heads into the kitchen to find Methos reading the newspaper. "Hey" he greets. He takes a blood pack out of the fridge.

"I take it you couldn't keep their attention either"

"Nope. Their glued to the TV."

"Like always" Methos mutters. "At least I get a few mintues of quiet."

"Don't forget Phoebe is coming over later" Liena calls

"OK" Methos calls back

"Phoebe?" asks Angel

"Liena met her at the library. They started talking about mythology. Phoebe's pretty nice. I met her sisters Piper and Prue."

"At least Liena has some friends to talk to" Angel says

"How's Buffy?" Methos asks

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since I left. I've tried calling her but I chicken out everytime she answers."

"Two thousand years and women are still the same."

"Your telling me" Angel mutters

The doorbell rings. "I get it" Jessa yells

"No you won't" Methos calls racing after the toddler just as she reaches for the door knob. He picks the toddler up as he answers the door. "Jess how many times do I have to tell you no opening the door unless one of us is with you." he sees Phoebe standing there. "Hey Phoebe she's in the living room watching Cinderella"

"I love that movie" Phoebe says

Methos puts Jessa down and the toddler takes Phoebe's hand and leads her into the living room. "Hey Phoebe" Liena greets

"Anwel" Jessa calls

Angel joins them in the living room. "I'm right here Jess" 

Phoebe is stunned by the sight of Angel. "Hi I'm Phoebe Halliwell" she greets holding out her hand

Angel shakes her hand. "I'm Angel. Liena's uh" he glances at Methos and sees him mouth 'brother' "I'm Liena's brother"

At the touch of his hand Phoebe is hit with a vision. A vision of Angel. His face grotesque with fangs fighting with some others who resemble him. 'Vampire' her nerves scream. She sees a blond haired girl shove a sword into his stomach. Then saw him pushed into a giant stone idol. A child taken from her mother. Confused by her vision Phoebe shakes it off.

"You OK?" asks Angel as he senses a change in her attitude.

"Uh yeah. I uh got a little distracted" she lies

"Phoebe you ready to work?" asks Liena 

Shaking off the vision Phoebe answers "Uh yeah." she sits down on the couch beside Liena

"Come on Jessa" Angel says carrying the child into the kitchen

Methos follows "If you guys need anything just call"

Phoebe reluctantly starts to study for her test with Liena's help. "Liena how do you know this stuff?"

Liena shrugs, "I've had a knowledgeable life" she laughs as the baby kicks

"Can I feel?" Phoebe asks

"Sure" Liena replies

A second later the baby kicks. "That is so cool. He's like whoa I want outta here" Phoebe laughs

"Not much longer" Liena smiles. "All right lets get back to work" she suggests

An hour later Phoebe and Liena close the books. "Thanks for helping me with this"

"Sure not a problem" Liena says as Phoebe starts putting away her books

Pausing Phoebe asks "Why didn't you tell me you brother was so cute?"

Liena shrugs "Dunno" she stands as Phoebe does picking up her backpack. Liena walks her to the door. "I'll see you later"

"Sure" Phoebe says heading out the door her mind going over the visions

Inside Liena walks to the kitchen stretching her back. "I'm hungry" she states sitting down at the table

"Pickles and oreos?" Methos asks

Scrunching her nose Liena says "Applesauce" he nods and gets up

"Phoebe seemed nice" Angel states reluctantly 

"But?" Liena asks

"I don't know. When we shook hands I felt something weird" Angel says

"Like what?" Liena asks

"I don't know." Angel sighs "But whatever it was was powerful"

Chapter 14/?

****Halliwell House****

The front door slams closed. "Piper, Prue" Phoebe calls excitedly

"In the kitchen" 

Phoebe heads into the kitchen to find her sisters sitting at the table with Piper's boyfriend Leo. "You won't believe what happened today" she states pacing

"What?" asks Prue

"Well I went to Liena's place. And I met her brother"

"Was he cute?" asks Prue grinning at Piper

"He was hot. But that's beside the point" Phoebe states, "Anyway when I shook his hand I got a vision. A freaky vision"

"What was it?" asks Leo noticing Phoebe's nervous attitude

"Him as a vampire. He was fighting others like him. I felt his anger and his pain. But I felt his humanity. I saw the strangest thing. He was stabbed through the stomach by a sword then saw him shoved into a giant stone thingy"

Leo is startled by what Phoebe has said. "Phoebe what was the guys name?"

"Angel. Why you know him?"

Leo shifts then stands "If its who I think it is he is a vampire"

"So we stake him" Prue says

"No" Leo says

"Why not?" demands Piper

"He has a soul."

"He's a vampire he can't have a soul"

"Look its a long story."

"Leo tell us" Prue says

Leo nods. "Angel used to be like other vampires kill and destroy. About a hundred years ago he killed a gypsy from the Kalderash clan. As a punishment they returned to him his soul."

"whats so bad about that?" asks Piper

"He also regained the memories o all of his kills. Up until about 1994 he was rarely seen. Finally he resurfaced in Sunnydale California. Over a year ago he lost his soul. He tried to turn the world into Hell. He tried to awaken the demon Acathala. In the end he was sent to Hell by the girl he loved."

"The blond" 

"So what happened?" asks Piper

"Somehow he returned" Leo says "No one knows how but he did"

"What about his soul?" asks Phoebe

"As far as I know he has his soul again" 

"I think he does" Phoebe states. "He seemed sad but I think he has it still"

"are you going to mention it to Liena?" asks Prue

"I don't know" admits Phoebe. "She's due soon plus she might get upset"

"But your still concerned"

"Of course she's my friend"

"I'd ask her" Piper advises

"How? I mean she doesn't know about my visions or the fact we're witches"

"Phoebe whatever you decide be sure. If Angel is still on the side of good than he can be trusted. You need to find out if he is still good."

Phoebe nods. "I will thanks Leo" 

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel9to11.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel15to16.html



	6. The Curse Sequel 15 to 16

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

CHAPTER 15 

*****The next day*****

Phoebe is in class when she has another vision. Liena is in it. She is in labor. After the child is born some demons break into the room and take the newborn from its mother. Angel struggles to get to Liena as Adam does the same. As the demons rush out of the room they grab Jessa. 'The end before it begins' one of the demons laughs. The whole while Jessa and the baby are crying for their mother. The vision ends

Phoebe jumps up and gathers her books rushing out of the classroom. Taking out her cell phone she dials the club. "Come on Piper be there" she chants

"P3 this is Piper Halliwell."

"Piper its me. I had a vision about Liena and some demons."

"OK. And your telling me this?"

"We need to meet a Prue's office" Pheobe states

"All right. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes" Piper says hanging up

Phoebe hurries to Prue's office where she finds her sisters waiting. 

"OK Pheebs whats going on?" asks Prue

"I had a vision about Liena. She was in labor and just as she delivered the baby some ugly demons broke into the house and took away the baby and Jessa."

"What type of demon?" asks Prue

"I'm not really sure. I wanted to tell you guys before I researched it"

"OK. Why don't you go research it and when we'll go see them later"

"Are we going to tell them who we are?" asks Piper

"I think we should be truthful. You heard what Leo said about Angel. I think we can trust him"

"All right." agrees Prue

"OK I'll see you guys later" Phoebe says hurrying out the door

****Later that night****

Piper and Prue return home. "Pheebs we're home" Prue calls

Phoebe comes down the stairs. "Guys I've figured out what the demons are"

"What are they?" asks Piper

"Their called Tiyrus. They are in charge of keeping the mortal and immortal worlds from merging."

"OK that brings up the question of what do they want with Liena's baby?"

"I don't know" admits Phoebe

"I guess we should ask her" Piper states

"OK. Let's go talk with her" Phoebe says opening the front door

An hour later Methos opens the front door to find the Halliwell sisters. "Hello Phoebe, Piper, Prue. Come on in" he invites

"Thanks" Phoebe answers as they enter

They follow Methos into the living room. ""Prue Piper this is Liena's brother Angel" Pheobe introduces

Piper and Prue are also stunned by his looks. "Uh hi" Piper states nervously

"Nice to meet you" Angel says shaking their hands. Again he feels the power 

"So what can we do for you?" asks Methos

"Uh OK" Prue says nervously "I guess we should start at the beginning." she looks at Angel. "We know that your a vampire"

Angel glances at Methos and Liena nervously "How do you know that?" he demands

"See we' Piper gestures to her sisters and herself, 'we are witches."

"Good witches" clarifies Prue

"OK so how did you find out about me?" Angel asks

"I had a vision" Phoebe answers "When I shook your hand I saw you fighting other vampires. I see things usually I see future events but I am beginning to see past. I saw the blond stab you." 

Angel shifts uncomfortably "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that we can trust you. We know about the gypsy. Your time in Hell" Phoebe tells him

"How?" demands Liena

"We have a connection who told us" Prue answers

"So why are you here?" Methos asks

"We came to warn you." Piper states

"About what?" Angel demands

Phoebe sits on the coffee table facing Liena she leans forward. "Liena you need to trust us" she states

"Why?" Liena demands

"Because we have the power of three" Piper tells her

"The Charmed Ones" Angel mutters

"Amazing that was a legend" Methos states

"No we exist" Prue states

"Who are the Charmed Ones?" asks Liena

"Witches" Angel tells her. "According to the legends they are the most powerful of the good witches"

"You know of us?" asks Piper

"Yes. I lived on the Hellmouth for three years. I have a friend who is a wiccan and another who dabbles"

"The blond?" asks Phoebe sensing his sadness

"No" Angel answers "So why have you come here?"

Phoebe glances at her sisters then at Liena. "Earlier today I had a vision that involved you"

Glancing at Angel Liena leans against him for comfort. "What about?" she asks

"Liena I saw some demons called Tiryus break in and take your baby just moments after it was born and Jessa."

"No" she denies shaking her head

"The Tiryus?!" exclaims Angel as he hugs her close

"Yes" Prue confirms, "You've heard of them?"

"Yes they are demons who keep mortal and immortal worlds separate."

"We want to help you" Piper offers

Angel kisses her temple gently "Everything will be OK" he tells her

"Papa I can't lose Jessa or my baby" Liena whimpers

"Papa?!" Piper exclaims

"You won't little one. I promise" Angel states

"Liena we want to help you stop them." Phoebe says

Liena nods her head against Angel's shoulder. "OK"

"When is this supposed to occur?" asks Methos

"I'm not sure. I didn't see a clock or newspaper. All I can tell you is that is occurs not long after the baby's born"

"One of us should stay" Piper states

"Adam and I can handle it" Angel answers

"I don't doubt it Angel but its our job to banish these demons" Prue tells him

"I think during the day it would be the better if one of you stays here" Phoebe says looking at her sisters

"Uh why us?" asks Prue

"During the day Angel can't go outside since I don't have an active power I won't be of any help."

"Active powers?" questions Angel

"Yes. Piper can freeze time. Prue can move stuff"

"Move stuff?" asks Angel

"watch" Prue says concentrating she waves her hand and a book flies off the table to the floor.

"Willow would love to do that" Angel states

"Willow?" asks Piper

"The wiccan" Angel replies. Liena takes in a sharp breath

"What's wrong?" asks Adam worried he goes to her side

She rubs her temples "Its Dru. She's worried"

"I thought you severed the connection" Angel says

"All out yes. But I can feel her thoughts at times. She can feel mine"

"Who's Dru?" asks Piper

"Uh my childe" Angel answers

"Ok. Why did Liena call you Papa?" questions Prue

"She is my daughter from my mortal life. I sired Dru"

"I'm confused" states Piper. 

"Thats impossible" stammer Phoebe

"I thought so too." Angel remarks stroking Liena's back. 

"How old are you?" Prue asks

"I'm 247 in vampire years. 273 if you count how long I was alive." Angel answers. "Liena is 247."

"How does that work?" Piper asks

"She was born after I died which was 247 years ago."

"so how old were you when you died?" asks Prue

"I never died." Liena replies. "not like Angel did. I was cursed."

"Cursed how? Why?" questions Phoebe

"Cassandra my mother cursed me to live the life of both vampire and human."

"Why would they want your children?" asks Piper

"Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" Angel asks them

"Not that I recall" answers Piper

"The Slayer is a girl born every generation to fight vampires and demons. Slayers have super strength they are normally stronger than vampires. The Slayer thats around now is the strongest I've ever seen. When a Slayer dies another is called. Jessa is a future Slayer. She has a destiny to fulfill."

"So if they killed a Slayer as a child what would happen?"

"I don't know."

Prue then asks the hardest question "Why would they want your baby?"

Liena looks down at her hands as they stroke her abdomen. "Because of who his father is."

"Why would they care?" asks Piper

"His father is- is a vampire" she tells them

The sisters look at each other stunned. "I thought vampires couldn't have kids"

"Normally we can't" Angel answers,"Liena is different from others. Her body and her mind reacts different from others would. At that time she was on a Hellmouth. Its possible that she was affected by it." 

"Why don't I come by in the morning" Piper states

"I'll take afternoons" Prue offers

Phoebe looks at Liena as she watches them sadly. "I'll stop by after my classes" Liena nods

"We should get going then" Prue states standing

"Thank you for coming here" Angel says

Methos stands up and walks the sisters to the front door. "Goodbye" he says to the sisters closing the door. He goes back into the living room to find Liena staring into space as she leans against Angel. "Liena you all right?"

Liena stares vacantly into space as tears fall down her cheeks. "Tired" she mumbles

"Then time for bed" Methos says

Liena shakes her head. "no" she mumbles 

Angel kisses her head. "Come on little one bed time" he stands up and picks her up. He carries her upstairs and puts her to bed. He stands up to leave

"No Papa don't go" she whimpers

Angel nods "OK little one. I'll stay" he removes his boots and joins her on the bed. Liena curls up against Angel. He strokes her hair. "Everything will be OK" 

"Papa I can't lose them." she whimpers. "Not so soon after losing Luca" 

"I know. I know" Angel soothes. Slowly Liena falls asleep. "Nothing will happen to you or them" he promises

As she sleeps she dreams of Toby and Luca.

> __
> 
> The three of them are sitting outside watching the clouds go by.
> 
> "Toby why are you here?" she asks
> 
> "You needed both of us" he replies
> 
> "I've missed you Toby" she says sadly. "I think about you everyday"
> 
> "I miss you 'Ena" Toby says hugging her
> 
> Liena nervously bites her bottom lip. "What's going to happen to Jessa and my baby?"
> 
> Luca takes her hand "Everything will turn out the way its meant to" 
> 
> "I wish you guys were with me" she says tearfully
> 
> "Angel and Methos are there for you." reminds Luca
> 
> "They'll take care of you, Jessa and little Liam." Toby tells her
> 
> "How did you know?" she asks surprised
> 
> "You always planned on naming your son after your father" he reminds
> 
> "In a way your also naming him after his father" Luca states
> 
> "I'm sorry Luca"
> 
> "For what?" he asks
> 
> She looks down at their laced fingers, "For sleeping with Spike. Its just..."
> 
> "You needed someone and he was there" Luca finishes
> 
> Liena nods "Yeah. I'm sorry"
> 
> "Its OK Babe. It was supposed to happen" he says kissing her knuckles. "I'm glad he was able to give you something I couldn't"
> 
> "He should be yours" Liena argues
> 
> "He isn't" Luca states. "But I love him anyway because he's yours" Luca says touching her belly he chuckles as the baby kicks.
> 
> "Why do they want my babies?" she asks
> 
> Toby sighs "Katie they want them to keep the good in this world from over running the evil"
> 
> "What does that mean?" she demands
> 
> "Its not time for you to know" Luca replies
> 
> "Everything will turn out the way its meant to" Toby says
> 
> "Trust the Charmed Ones" Luca says "They will be great advisaries"

Liena's dream world begins to fade. 

***Halliwell House***

The sisters finally arrive home. "what a long day" Prue yawns

"I should get to bed" Piper says

Suddenly they hear a chime sound and see blue lights appear. "Hi Leo" Phoebe greets

"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asks

"I came to see how it went" Leo replies

"They told us everything" Phoebe answers

"Good. They need to be protected" Leo tells them

"Why?" asks Prue

"They are vital to establishing order between the the world of good and evil. Thats all I know" Leo says disappearing into blue lights.

"I hate it when he does that" Piper remarks. "Good night" she calls heading up to bed

Chapter 16/?

****Next Morning****

Angel carefully opens the door to avoid the sun inviting Piper in. "Morning" he greets

"Hi" she says

"Adam's in the kitchen" Angel tells her heading up the stairs to bed.

"Thanks" she heads into to the kitchen 

"IF you want some coffee help yourself" Methos says in greeting

"OK" Piper pours herself some coffee and joins him at the table. The two talk for a while and then Piper takes out her laptop and begins to work. After an hour Piper looks up and notices Jessa standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Good morning Jessa" she greets

"Hi" she greets shyly sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Jess you hungry?" Methos asks entering the kitchen

She nods. "Mama up?" she demands

"Not yet" he answers getting out a bowl, spoon and cereal. "Have a seat" the toddler climbs into the chair across from Piper. "Here Jess" he puts the bowl infront of her. Methos glances at the clock. "Uh Piper can you watch Jess for a while? I need to go shower."

"Sure" Piper agrees

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Jess don't go wake Mama" 

"I'm up" Liena says from the enterance. "Hi Piper"

"Morning" Piper replies. Liena sits next to her

"Want some breakfast?" Methos asks

Liena shakes her head "Not yet" Methos nods and leaves

"Mama Pooh Bear on" Jessa says excitedly

Liena nods "Go ahead. Keep it done though" she calls as the toddler races out of the room. The two talk for a while. Methos joins them in the kitchen.

"Liena how are you feeling?" he asks 

She rolls her eyes "How do you think I'm feeling? I'm almost nine months pregnant."

"I bet your getting excited" Piper says

Liena smiles faintly "Yeah I am" She stretches her back carefully

"You OK?" Piper asks 

"Uh yeah. I just have a backache" she winces

"Go rest" Methos orders 

Liena nods and heads into the living room. She joins Jessa on the couch. Jessa kisses Liena's abdomen and then lays her head down. Liena smooths her daughters hair "So what are you thinking Jess?"

Jessa looks at her and smiles "Jessa loves brother"

"Brother loves Jessa too" Liena smiles

"Be here soon" Jessa says solemnly

"I'm sure he will"

"Soon Mama" Jessa states turning her attention back to the screen

***********

The rest of the morning is Liena spends it talking with Piper and Methos. That afternoon Prue replaces Piper. Methos and Prue talk antiques while both Liena and Jessa nap. Liena spends the day feeling twinges in her back and side but to her it wasn't painful so she thought nothing about it. Phoebe joins them after her classes end. Early afternoon Angel awakens and joins them downstairs.

Before they realize it its evening and the doorbell rings. Angel gets up and goes to answer it. He opens the door to find a blond haired man. "I'm looking for Piper"

"Who are you?" Angel growls

"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asks from behind Angel

"Piper you know him?" Angel asks

"Leo is a friend of the family" Piper answers

"Come on in" Angel invites

"Thanks" Leo says walking in. They join the others in the living room

"Leo?!" Methos says surprised at the sight of the blond man

"Adam?" Leo asks surprised to see someone from his past

"You two know each other?" asks Piper confused by her boyfriends reaction

"Uh yeah. Adam was one of the doctors when I was in the army" Leo says surprised

"But that was what? 5o years ago" Phoebe says 

"Yes" Methos answers. 

"Adam was the doctor who worked on me." Leo explains. "Adam how are you still alive?"

"I am Immortal."

"Immortal?" asks Prue

"Yes there is a race of people who live forever. Unless you take our heads." he looks at Leo curiously "So what are you? You aren't Immortal or a vampire."

"I am a whitelighter" Leo answers

"What is that?" Liena asks

"We guard good witches. We lead them" he answers

"I've read of you" Angel remarks. Angel hears Liena gasp in surprise and looks over at her and sees her wince in pain. "Liena you OK?" he demands hurrying to her side

Liena closes her eyes in an attempt to control her pain. She feels Angel touch her abdomen. Vaguely she hears him say "She's in labor"

"Move her upstairs" Methos tells Angel

Liena is aware of Angel picking her up and carrying her to her room. He puts her on the bed. Sitting beside her she takes his hand. "I'm not going anywhere" he promises kissing her forehead. 

"Leo I'm going to need your help" Methos says

"Uh sure." Leo replies

"Piper and I will keep on the look out for the Tiyrus" Prue offers

"I'll keep Jessa company" Phoebe offers

"I have an idea" Piper says. She looks at Leo "You said that they want both Jessa and the baby. Why don't we minimize that factor."

"How?" asks Prue

"Leo why don't you take Jessa out of here" Piper suggests

"Uh sure but where?" asks Leo "they'll check your house"

Methos has an idea. "Leo I know someone who can help. Give me a sec" he picks up the phone. "Rupert its Adam. I need a favor" 

"What?" Giles asks

"We have a problem that is putting someone in danger. I was wondering if they could crash with you"

"Uh sure. Will I need to call Buffy in for this?" Giles asks

"No. I don't think it'll be necessary"

"All right when will they be here?" Giles asks

"A few minutes" Methos answers

"A few minutes?" Giles asks 

"Thanks Giles" he hangs up. "All right. Giles said its all right"

Leo nods. "Where?"

"Sunnydale. Just tell him I sent you. If anyone other than Giles is there don't mention anything about Liena in labor"

"OK"

Methos nods. "Thank you" he heads into Jessa's room. "Jess I need you to get up" he says grabbing Jessa's over night bag.

"Where' we going?" Jessa asks sleepily 

"Your going with a friend." Methos answers picking the toddler up

"Mama going?" she asks

"No Mama can't." He carries her downstairs. He stops infront of Leo. "Jess this is Leo he's going to take you to a friend of Mama's." he sets her on her feet. "Jess you need to be really good for Leo. All right?"

"'Kay" she agrees.

"OK we'll see you later" he gives Jess a hug and a kiss

Leo gives Piper a kiss. "Be careful" he says

Methos hands Jess to Leo. "Everything will be OK" he says

Leo takes the toddler "Jess wanna play a game?" 

"OK" she agrees

"Now close your eyes" he says

"Kay" she closes her eyes

"Bye" Leo says as they disappear 

"If you need anything we'll be upstairs" he rushes upstairs

Prue turns to Piper "I'm going to go check outside" She heads outside

"I think I am going to work on my homework" Phoebe says

****Upstairs****

Methos enters the bedroom to find Angel holding Liena's hand talking to her calmly. "How's she doing?" Methos asks

Angel looks at Methos. Methos sees the pain and worry in his eyes. "She's not talking. She's practically comatose"

Methos nods sadly "I suspected that would happen"

"What?" 

"She's trying to control the pain. The problem is the more intense the pain the more intense the concentration"

"Where's Jess?" Angel asks

"Leo took her to Giles."

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel12to14.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel17to19.html



	7. The Curse Sequel 17 to 19

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

CHAPTER 17/? 

Liena can hear them yet she doesn't want to feel the pain that will follow after her son's birth. The pain of losing him.

"Sister" Dru's voice enters her mind

"Dru?"

"Yes sister. Sister wake up."

"I can't Dru."

"You have to sister. Don't worry Daddy is there. He won't let anything happen to you or baby."

"I can't Dru"

"Sister you must. You want to"

"I do Dru but..."

"You must. Your babies need you. My Spike will need you. Daddy needs you"

"I can't Dru" Liena tries to block Dru from her mind. She listens as Angel and Methos talk. Slowly her mind starts to lower its concentration on blocking the pain. Her eyes slowly focus on Angel sitting beside her holding her hand. 

Angel notices the change in her eyes. "Liena?" he asks. "How are you?"

"Tired" she says wincing as she has a contraction

"You had us worried" Angel tells her

"Sorry. I went into automatic shut down." she tells him breathlessly

"Liena how long have you been having contractions?" Methos asks

Liena shrugs "I dunno." 

"You know we are going to have a nice long talk about this" Methos says sternly

Liena glares at him her eyes flash gold as she growls "Shut up Old Man"

"If your not nice I'll tell Angel about all of your little pranks"

"What kind of pranks?" asks Angel curiously

"I'm not telling and if he tells then once I'm healed I am going to kick his ass" Liena remarks. She then has a contraction. She digs her fingernails into his palm careful to keep from breaking his hand. At the smell of his own blood Angel's demon flickers forth. 

After the contraction ends Methos having noticed Angel's reaction he asks. "Angel when was the last time you fed?"

Angel shrugs. "I don't remember"

Liena rolls her eyes. "Go eat" she orders

Sensing that if he doesn't Liena will annoy him until he does Angel nods. Kissing her forehead he promises "Be right back"

"Take your time I'm not going anywhere" she jokes as Angel leaves

"Your contractions are 5 minutes apart." Methos tells her

"Great" she groans "Kid you better show up soon otherwise you're not getting a car for your 16th birthday."

Downstairs Angel passes the sisters in the living room. "Angel how is she?" asks Phoebe

"Getting annoyed with labor. She could use the company I bet" he heads into the kitchen

Phoebe heads upstairs leaving Piper and Prue to keep an eye on things. Suddenly Leo appears. "Damn it Leo" Piper says surprised. 

"Don't scare us like that" Prue admonishes

"Sorry" Leo apologizes "I just came to see how things are going"

Angel hears Leo's voice. He goes into the living room to find him. "Who's watching Jess?" he asks

"Don't do that" Piper jumps. "Great now two of you"

"Sorry. Buffy always threatened to put a bell on me" he smiles faintly at the memory

"Jessa is asleep. Mr Giles is watching her. I told him I'd be back in a few minutes" 

"Watch it Old Man or once I'm up I will use your head for a freakin' bowling ball" they hear Liena yell from upstairs

"You better get up there before Liena hurts him" Leo says disappearing

"I really hate it when he does that" Piper sighs

Angel heads upstairs to find Phoebe trying to calm Liena down. "You know sweetie it isn't going to help for you to threaten him"

"I know but it makes me feel better" Liena grins

"I'm used to it. she has been threatening me since she was 5."

"You threatened him at 5?" Phoebe asks

"No I bit him" Liena smirks

"You bit him? Why?" Angel asks

"He surprised me" Liena answers. "Since then for what ever reason when I threaten him I feel better" 

Phoebe looks at the clock and groans "Break times over. I should get back to work." 

"Lucky" Liena sighs "I'm getting bored here" she whines

"Only you could be bored while in labor" Methos chuckles as Phoebe leaves the room

Angel sits beside Liena "Leo came by. He said Jessa is fine. She's asleep"

"Lucky her" Liena pouts

"You can go to sleep soon" Methos says

"I still say if he takes too long he's not getting a car" she says just as she has a contraction

For the next hour Angel and Liena talk between contractions as Methos calls a doctor friend of his to come to the house. Finally Liena is ready to deliver. Angel is holding her hand wincing as she breaks the bones in his hand. 

Methos looks at Liena as she rests between contractions. "Katie I need you to push" he orders

Liena growls at him "How many times have I told you to never call me that"

"Just push we'll argue about what to call you later" Methos retorts. 

Liena braces herself as she pushes. She growls low at the pain. Methos gives her a second to rest. "I knew I should have stayed in LaLa Land" she groans

"Yeah well if you had then we'd have had a big problem. You'd have needed a C section." Methos tells her

"Yeah but at least I wouldn't feel like I'd be better off recovering from a binge"

"OK now I need you to push again" 

"Angel if I ever see Spike and decide to sleep with him again remind me of how much I am hating this"

"Little one I promise. Plus I'll beat the crap out of him" 

Liena stops to rest. "At least try and avoid dusting him"

"OK." Angel agrees "Besides I promised Buffy she could"

"Not funny" Liena groans as she pushes one last time. Seconds later she hears the baby cry. She lays back in exhaustion. 

"Well he has 10 fingers and toes" Methos announces handing her the crying newborn

"Nice to finally meet you little man" she greets 

Angel kisses Liena's temple. "You did good little one" 

"That you did midget" Methos agrees. "Why don't I go clean him up and have Dr. Kensey check him out"

Liena nods and hands Methos the baby. A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Phoebe pops her head in. "Can we come in?" she asks

"Sure" Liena invites

Angel gets up "I'm going to go get something to eat" he says "Be back in a while"

The girls sit down. "So how do you feel?" asks Prue

"Tired. Excited. I just wish Jess and Luca were here"

"Who's Luca?" asks Piper

Liena looks sadly at the picture on the bedside. "Thats Luca" she nods to the picture

"He's hot" Phoebe states

"PHOEBE" Prue says

"I know he was." Liena smiles sadly

"What happened?" Piper asks sensing her sadness

"He died nine months ago saving my life" she tells them

"Is he the father?" asks Phoebe

Liena shakes her head. "No. I wish he was."

"I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject." Phoebe apologizes

"Its OK" Liena says. Suddenly Liena senses something wrong. 

Phoebe notices she's pale "Liena you OK?"

Downstairs Angel feels the same thing Liena does but not as intense. He drops the blood pack as he hears Prue yell "Angel, Adam" he races upstairs to find Liena holding her head whimpering

"Somethings wrong Papa" she whimpers 

"I know. I feel it too" Angel agrees

"What do you feel?" Prue asks

"Evil" Angel says his voice fearful

Methos enters with the baby and the doctor. As they enter they hear the front door crash open. Liena feels a sharp pain to her temples not like the one she feels with other Immortals or even vampires. Methos hands her the baby who also feels the new presence and starts to whimper in fear.

"Shh baby its OK" Liena soothes

Methos grabs his sword from the corner of the room. Prue looks at Piper. "Piper can you freeze them long enough for us to take out a few?"

Piper nods "Sure I think so. I've rarely froze a select group. I can try and get a few."

Prue looks at Angel and Methos. "Adam when Piper freezes them can you take their heads?"

"I should" Methos acknowledges "As long as you and Angel can keep the others busy."

"We can take them group by group. Piper can freeze a set and Adam can take their heads. Prue and I can keep the others busy."

"Pheebs you better stay up here" advises Prue

"Why?"

"Uh lets see you don't have an active power"

"Not my fault" protests Phoebe

The others leave the room leaving Liena, the baby, Dr Kensey and Phoebe alone. Liena keeps her hearing on the battle downstairs as she calms her crying son. "Shh its all right" The baby finally calms down enough to sleep. 

The bedroom door opens and Angel enters "Its over" he announces 

Liena takes in his disheveled appearance "You OK?"

"Yeah." Angel answers "We're going to go clean up downstairs."

Liena nods yawning. "'kay"

"Go to sleep little one. You've had a long day" Angel takes the newborn from her arms and puts him in the crib beside the bed. Phoebe and the Dr follow Angel out of the bedroom leaving Liena and the baby to sleep.

"I'm glad to meet you Liam Tobias" Liena says sleepily

Angel hears that and smiles as he realizes that she named the baby after his mortal self. They clean up the downstairs and the Halliwell sisters and the Doctor leave. Methos calls Leo at Giles at tells him the fight is over. A few minutes later Leo returns Jessa to them. Methos thanks him and puts the toddler to bed.

Chapter 18/?

A few hours later Angel is working out in the basement while Methos is in Liena's room reading. Methos hears the baby cry hungrily. "Liena" he says not getting an answer he gently shakes her. "Liena he's hungry"

"OK" Liena says groggily as she sits up. Methos hands her the baby.

"I'll go get his bottle" Methos says leaving the room. Liena soothes her son as Methos goes and gets his bottle. A few moments later the Immortal returns with the warm bottle. "Here" he says giving Liena the bottle

"Thanks" Liena says. "Here you go little guy" she smiles as he drinks hungrily. "Is Jessa back?" Liena asks

"Yes she is. I called Leo after we got everything cleaned up. She's sleeping."

"Did you tell her?"

"No she was still asleep"

"You look tired" Liena observes. "Go to bed" she tells him

"OK" Methos says standing "Angel's in the basement working out. If you need me just call"

"I will. We should be fine" Liena says

"I know" Methos says leaving

Liena looks at the feeding baby. She takes his little hand smiling as he grips her finger and squeezes. He opens his eyes momentarily and Liena notices he has blue eyes "I was right. You do have his eyes." She removes the knit cap and runs her hand over the slight amount of dark brown hair. Carefully she puts the cap back on. She notices he's done with his bottle. Carefully she place him over her shoulder and lightly pats his back until she hears him burp. Liena gently cradles the newborn and watches as he falls asleep. Gingerly she returns him to the crib and grabs her bathrobe and the bottle. She checks on the sleeping toddler and heads down to the kitchen and puts the bottle in the sink. Liena goes to the basement gym and finds Angel doing Tai Chi. She sits at the bottom stair and watches as he works out. 

After a few moments Angel notices that Liena is sitting there. "Hey" he greets

"Thinking about Buffy again" she states

Angel nods. "Yeah. I always think about her at night."

"You worry about her" Liena says

Angel sits beside her and nods. "I worry that she's in danger."

"Or pissing off some demon" Liena adds

Angel nods again. "She has a habit of pissing people and demons off"

"She's a teenager. Don't you remember what you were like as one?"

"Barely. You?"

Liena shrugs "I remember somethings. I know I was constantly doing stupid things. When I was technically her age I had done everything stupid imaginable. As I recall when I was her age I got caught with someone I shouldn't have been with"

"I'm not going to ask" Angel says shaking his head

"Good because I'm not telling." she retorts

"Why are you up?" Angel asks

"He wanted his bottle"

"Why did you name the baby Liam Tobias?" Angel asks

"When I found out your name I said that if I had a son I'd name him Liam. Tobias is after Toby."

"Why Liam? I mean I never knew about you. I wasn't in your life"

Liena shrugs, "I just wanted to. You are my father no matter what name you use."

"Do you realize that in a way he's named after Spike?"

"I guess so. Spike's name is William right?"

"Yes it is."

"So far Liam only has two things in common with Spike. His name and his eyes"

"Lets hope thats all he inherited from his father" Angel sighs

"Hey Spike does have a few good qualities" Liena protests

"Like what?"

"Um" Liena says thoughtfully. "He loves Drusilla no matter how nutty she is"

"OK you've got a point. He does love her" Angel agrees

"Lets just hope Liam takes after our side more" Liena sighs

"Its getting late you should get back to bed" Angel says standing up

Liena nods. "Night Papa" she says heading back up to bed

***Next Morning***

Liena awakens to Jessa calling "Mama, Mama"

"What Jess?" Liena asks groggily

"Want to see brother" Jessa demands

Liena sits up and rubs her eyes. She pulls Jessa close and kisses her head. "Morning Jessa."

"Want to see brother" Jessa demands

"OK." Liena agrees. She gets up and goes to the crib. Carefully she picks up the sleeping newborn. Returning to the bed she sits beside Jessa. "Jenessa Nicole meet Liam Tobias"

Jessa gazes at Liam then smiles "Brother"

"Yes this is your brother" She smiles as Jessa kisses Liam

Angel stays for a week and then returns to LA. They talk every few days. Finally a month after Liam is born Methos decides it is time for him to return to France. Over that time Buffy and the Scooby Gang minus Cordelia start college. Cordelia goes to LA where she meets up with Angel. Angel offers her a job and the two plus a friend named Doyle begin to work the agency together. Angel swears Cordelia and Doyle to secrecy over Liam and Jessa's exsistence. Liena learns of Spike's return to Sunnydale and his subsequent kidnapping by the Initiative and the chip being put in his head.

Chapter 19/?

About six months after Liam's birth Liena begins to have nightmares about Sunnydale. Needing to stop them she decides to return to Sunnydale. Not wanting to leave the kids she calls Pike and asks him and Andrea to go with her. When she tells Angel of her plans he asks if she's sure.

"Papa I have to. I need to know what these dreams mean. The only way I can is if I go."

"Liena Spike is there. So is the Initiative"

"I know. But something is calling me."

"All right. But call me if anything goes wrong" Angel tells her

"I will" she promises

A few days later Liena, the kids, Pike and Andrea move into a new house near the university. Liena keeps an eye on the Scooby Gang for a few weeks. She discovers that Buffy has a new boyfriend. Xander is dating an ex demon named Anya. As Liena watches them she learns things. Buffy's new boyfriend Riley Finn is a part of the Initiative. Oz and Willow are still together. A few times she sees Spike out patrolling with Buffy. One night she runs across the Commandos. Watching them she senses something is off with a few of them. She finally decides to make her presence known to the group. After securing a home across town Liena sends Andrea and the kids there with a few trusted bodyguards there.

They decide that it would be for the best if Pike were to stay with Liena and watch her back. Finally one night 2 weeks after arriving Liena and Pike go to Giles apartment. "Boss are you sure about this?" Pike asks worriedly

"Look I need you here. Trust me" she answers

Giles opens the door to find a surprising sight of Liena and another man. "Liena what are you doing here?" he asks nervously

Not sensing Spike Liena replies "Something is up" she answers

"Did you?" he asks

"No. Their not here." she replies in German. "And they can't know about them"

Giles nods and holds the door open and the two enter to find the Scooby Gang there. "Uh look who's here" Giles says

Buffy looks up from her conversation with her new lover and pales at the sight of the two newcomers "Liena? Pike?"

"Hello Buff' Pike greets with a grin

"Buffy" Liena acknowledges

"What's going on?" Buffy asks glancing nervously towards the door expecting Angel to walk in

"Is Soulboy coming?" Faith asks for Buffy

Liena shakes her head. "He's working"

"Why are you here?" asks Giles 

"Hello pet" an English voice greets from the doorway

Liena turns to find the blond vampire there watching her with a smirk on his face. "Spike"

"So is Peaches here?"

"No"

"Too bad. We could have had an interesting evening" he says glancing at Buffy "Poor Slayer"

"Spike shut up" Buffy hisses

"How are you Buff?" asks Pike 

"Fine. You?"

"Been keeping busy by my Boss" Pike replies with a mock glare at Liena

"Uh someone care to tell me whats going on?" asks Riley

"Riley Finn this is Pike and Liena. Pike and I went to school together in LA. Liena is a relative of a friend of mine"

"Relative" Spike snorts

"Shut up Will" Liena growls her eyes flashing in warning

"Uh why are you here?" Giles asks nervously

"We have a problem" Liena replies

"Uh its Sunnydale. Something is always wrong" Xander points out

"What ever is wrong is being caused by mortals not demons" she says looking at Riley. "What ever the Initiative is doing is causing the trouble."

"How?" Buffy demands

"I've heard some rumors. Whatever you guys are doing is causing the trouble" she tells Riley

"All we do is study them" Riley answers

"I've been watching your men work. Something is off with a few of them."

"God your just like him" Buffy says angrily. "Why do both of you have to stalk people?" 

Liena growls "He's my father what do you expect. Besides I wasn't stalking."

"What do you call it then?" Buffy demands walking closer

"Slayer I was studying how they work." Liena retorts. "Besides if I was stalking them you'd know it." she looks at Giles "I've been having strange dreams. And first I thought they were being caused by everything that has been going on this past year but lately they've gotten darker. I'm also getting them from Dru."

"You still have that connection?" Giles asks

"How is Dru?" Spike asks hopeful

"She's still mad at you"

"I didn't go bloody soft on these people" Spike complains "And she still won't believe me" He flops on the couch 

Liena turns her attention on Riley. "I need to get on the inside"

"Thats not possible" Riley protests. "They're still mad about Buffy knowing about us."

"If I can get in will you help me?" Liena asks

Riley looks at Buffy and then nods "I guess I can"

"Thanks" Liena says she glances at the clock then at Pike. "You should get back. I've got somethings I need to take care of." she tosses him the keys "Take the car I'll walk"

"Kay Boss. Don't forget to check in" Pike calls as he leaves

Liena scans the group. "Nice to see you guys." she turns to leave

"Liena?" Buffy calls

Liena turns and lifts her eyebrow questioningly "What?"

"How is he?" she asks sadly

Liena glances at Riley and back at Buffy "You should call him and find out" Liena walks out. Once outside she dials a familiar number. "Its me. I need clearance for the Initiative. Can you get it for me? OK thanks. I need it by tomorrow afternoon." she hangs up sensing Spike behind her she says "Hey"

"Kat how are you?" Spike asks lighting a cigarette

"Fine. Angel told me about what happened" 

"How is Peaches? Really?"

Liena nods towards the front "He misses her a lot."

"Between you and me I think she misses him too."

"Are they serious?" Liena asks

Spike shrugs "Dunno pet. Fishboy is but the Slayer I don't know." the two walk in silence. "So what are you going to be doing while your here?"

"I'm going to need another cover. I think that I'll be going to college"

"As a student?" Spike asks horrified

"I know sad. I mean I know more then most professors" she then asks "Spike what can you tell me about the Initiative?" The two stop and sit on some swings and Spike tells her everything he knows. After about an hour of talking Liena notices its getting late. "I should get going. I have to get some sleep before class" she stands and so does Spike. "Thanks Spike" she smiles

"Not a problem luv" Spike replies softly. He steps closer and touches her cheek gently. "If you need anything" he says leaning down he kisses her lips softly.

"I'll let you know" Liena finishes breathlessly as he pulls away. Liena walks away her mind still on the kiss as she goes to sleep.

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel15to16.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel20to21.html



	8. The Curse Sequel 20 to 21

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

CHAPTER 20/? 

****The next morning****

Liena is awakened by the phone ringing. "What?" she demands sleepily

"You should get up." Angel says with a laugh

"Bite me" she growls

"Don't you have class?" Angel asks

Liena looks at the clock "In two hours" she groans

"How did things go last night?" Angel asks

"I met Finn"

Angel is silent. "What's he like?"

"Seems nice. Spike thinks he's more serious about the relationship than Buffy is."

"How did she look?"

"Like always. She wasn't too happy to see me and Pike. She thinks you sent me to spy on her and stalk Finn" Liena says getting out of bed

"So whats the plan now?"

"I called in a favor to get access to the Intiative. Finn said that if I got in he'd help me out. I get the papers this afternoon"

"How did things go with Spike?" Angel asks

"If your asking if I slept with him...I didn't. We talked"

"Did you tell him about Liam?"

"No. I'm hoping I won't have to"

"Are you prepared to?"

"If I have to I will" Liena says opening her closet she pulls out some clothes. "So how are things there?"

"Doyle and Cordelia are arguing constantly"

"Those two should just get it over with and screw each others brains out" Liena grumbles. "If they did I'm betting you'd never hear them arguing again"

"I'd never see either of them." Angel says with a laugh 

"And you have a problem that because?" Liena asks

"How are Liam and Jessa?" he questions

"I'm going to go see them before class. I moved them to a house across town"

"Give them hugs for me" Angel requests

"Sure. I better get ready. I'll call you later"

"OK have a good day."

"You too." the two hang up. Liena showers and pulls on her leather pants, dark blue crop tank top, her black Dr. Martens and her her black mid length leather jacket. She runs out to the garage and peels out of the garage in her black Corvette. Driving across town she reaches the town house. Pulling to a stop she rushes inside. 

"Mama" Jessa calls rushing to her. 

Picking up the 3 year old Liena gives her a hug and kiss. "Angel sends you a hug" she says hugging the toddler again. She puts the toddler down. "Now where is that brother of yours?" Liena asks

Jessa takes her hand and pulls her into the kitchen. "Liam Mama here" she calls

The six month olds eyes brighten at the sight of his mother. Holding his arms up he chatters excitedly. Liena goes over and picks him up. "Hello little man" she greets kissing him

"Hi Liena" Andrea greets "Its time for Liam's breakfast" she hands Liena the bowl of cereal

"Thanks" Liena says. "Ha Liam look breakfast" she says spooning up some cereal. The baby opens his mouth and takes the cereal. His face scrunches up. "Mmm good isn't it?" Liena asks with a grin. After about ten minutes Liena glances at the clock. "Shit. I've got to get going" she hands the bowl to Andrea. Liena kisses the baby's head "Bye little man." She kisses Jessa "See you later Jess"

"Bye Mama" Jessa says waving as Liena races out the door. Getting in the car she pulls out of the driveway and heads towards the college.

Pulling into the student parking lot she pulls into a parking spot and then hops out. She notices the others are staring at her as she gets out of the car. She grabs her sun glasses out of her jacket pocket and puts them on to block the bright sunlight. As she walks up to the building where her first class psychology is being held she notices the guys appreciative looks and ignores them. Walking into class late she senses the Slayer's presence. Buffy looks at her wide eyed as does Willow and Riley. Liena takes a seat. As she does the door opens and to her surprise someone she recognizes from her past enters.

"Good morning students. Today we are going to finish yesterdays discussion on the minds perception of pain and pleasure"

Buffy raises her hand 

"Yes Buffy?" acknowledges the professor

"Professor Walsh why is that to some people pain can be over ruled?"

"Buffy its a matter of perception. About 20 years ago I studied the human reaction to pain. I wrote a paper on one of my subjects. The subject had the ability to separate itself from pain."

Liena raises her hand. Barely able to contain her rage she asks "What happened to the subject?"

"I'm not really sure" Walsh replies "I left before the project ended"

Liena sits silent as she controls her anger. Finally class ends. Once out the door Buffy grabs her arm "What the HELL are you doing here? Did he send you to spy on me during school too?"

"Summers I'm here to help you. For your information ANGEL did not want me to come here. In case you forgot his name and the fact he exists." She pulls her arm out of Buffy's grasp

"Don't go somewhere you don't understand" Buffy warns

Liena shakes her head in amusement "I understand. After all he is my family." she pauses looking over she sees Willow talking with Riley to give Liena and Buffy a chance to talk. "And he still loves you."

"He left me" Buffy reminds

"Even so he still loves you" she stops talking as Willow and Riley join them. "Hello Willow. Riley" Liena greets

"Liena I can't believe your here in college. Last time" Willow stops "I'm sorry" she apologizes

"Its OK. The only reason I'm here is to establish a day identity. After all I'll be less suspicious if you see me during the day"

"Why?" asks Riley confused

"I'm not too fond of day time."

"Why not?" Riley questions

Liena glances at Buffy who shifts nervously "Lets just say I take after my father" Liena glances at Buffy and Willow. "Look I'm not here to spy. If I had my way you'd never see me during the daytime. But since I am I think we can deal"

Buffy nods. "I need to get to my next class. Can we talk later?" she asks

Liena nods "I'm staying at the house" Buffy nods and she and Riley leave Willow and Liena alone. "So how's it going Willow?"

"School's going good. Liena how is Angel really?" she questions

"Besides missing Buffy every day? He's fine"

"She misses him too. They were more than just in love but best friends. Its been hard on her. She's cheered up since meeting Riley. But still"

"She seems to be different?"

"Yes"

"Angel does too."

"Riley is good for her but I get the feeling that she doesn't want to trust him too much."

"Willow... Spike told me about Parker."

"Parker hurt her more than Angel ever did." Liena nods and they split up heading to their classes

Chapter 22/?

That afternoon Liena heads to Professor Walsh's office. Knocking she enters. "Professor Walsh?" she asks

"Hello. You were in my class this morning" she says

Liena nods. "My name is Katherine Pierson. I was told you were expecting me"

"Oh yes Agent Pierson.' she replies shaking Liena's hand. 'I have been. They told me you're here as the new head of field ops"

"Yes I am." Liena lies

"You have a great record for one so young."

"Thank you Ma'am. I started training as a child. When I finished high school I joined the army."

"Your records say that your first hostile kill was when you were a teenager."

"Yes Ma'am."

Professor Walsh looks her over and then stands. "Follow me" she says. Walsh leads Liena to the sub basement headquarters. "These are our headquarters. Over there is where we hold the hostiles." Liena winces slightly as she feels the presence of the demons. After a few seconds she blocks them out. "Here is where we study them." she gestures to a football field sized pool. 

Liena is sickened by the sight of the demons being experimented on. She feels their pain and fear for a moment before she shuts her mind off again. "And what about the teams?"

"Well they are meeting right now. I'll introduce you to them" Walsh leads Liena to the conference area where all the teams are assembled. "Gentlemen we have a new member of our team. Agent Pierson is the new head of field ops." Liena sees Riley inhale sharply at the sight of Liena. He for a different reason than the others.

"Professor Walsh why do we have a new head of field ops? I thought team leaders where in charge" a tall black man asks

"Forest it has changed. It was decided that Agent Pierson take this position to ensure that all groups are able to keep in the loop." Walsh turns to Liena "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes Ma'am. I would like you to know that the team leaders will still be planning the missions the only difference is that you will be telling me what your plan is. And given the amount of time we have between a mission and its planning the team leaders will be meet to discuss any possible changes or flaws that I can find."Looking briefly at Riley she continues "The only reason I am here is to not just ensure your safety and the safety of the civilians but also the hostiles. I have been given orders that in the field no hostile shall be killed unless they are a threat. And I don't mean a threat by walking around but as in chasing or threatening a mortal."

Forest interrupts "Why? All hostiles kill sooner or later. Why should we care if they are killed."

A few of the men murmur in agreement. Liena glares at him "Also as of now all of you are going to learn about the different types of demons."

"Why?" demands an agent "Like Forest said they all kill"

"My bosses have been receiving intel that some of the hostiles you are killing are no threat to humans." Liena directs her senses to find a non threatening demon. "I'll show you what I mean" she heads towards one of the cages to find a Hiblot cowering in the corner. She holds out her hand and a few seconds later the Hiblot walks over to her. Liena carefully picks it up. Turning around she continues her talk. "This gentlemen is a Hiblot. From my estimate this is still a baby. Hiblots are not killers by nature. The only time they fight is when they are being threatened. This one does not know how to control itself. Normally Hiblots remain with their mothers for ten years. My guess is that this one is not even 2 years old." Carefully she strokes the sad Hiblot. "Hiblot infants are trained to control itself by watching its mother. I am taking it that you killed the mother?" she demands

Riley looks at Forest then answers "Yes."

"It attacked us" Forest protests

"It attacked you because you were a threat to its child. Like human mothers Hiblots will protect its young" As the Hiblot whimpers at the sound of Forest's voice Liena soothes it "Shh its ok." She puts the Hiblot down in the cage. "As of now you will be more careful." seeing Forest is about to protest she glares icily at them "And if any of you disobey my orders then you will be restricted to headquarters and all weapons privileges will be revoked."

"How do you know this stuff?" asks Professor Walsh suspiciously "The only other person who knew about demons was the Slayer."

"So you've met the Slayer. Good ally to have. And a bad enemy. I know this because like the Slayer I was trained in demon history. I am not here as anyones enemy. I am here to keep the peace between us and them." she stops talking and turns her attention to the Hiblot. "I want to meet with all team leaders in 20 minutes" she orders

"Dismissed" Professor Walsh says all but Riley leave

"How the hell did you do this?" he demands

"Later all right" she stands "I'll explain tonight" she walks away. Heading above ground she calls Angel. 

"What?" Angel growls sleepily

"Your cheerful" Liena says with a smile

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Papa they have a Hiblot" she tells him sadly

"A hiblot isn't dangerous."

"I know! It won't survive much longer. They killed its mother."

"Its an infant?" 

"Not even 2 years old." Liena sighs. "These demon hunters don't even know what species each demon is" she swears in every language she knows "They are complete morons Papa. Who knows what other non lethal species they have. And there is nothing I can do about it."

"Not without blowing your cover" Angel adds

"I've got to go. Time for me to play boss on these idiots" she growls

"Little one temper" Angel reminds

"I know. I'll talk to you later" they hang up. Liena returns to the HQ. She passes the training area and finds Riley and a few others working out. She studies their fighting techniques and realizes that they are fighting with little or no emotion. Noting that Liena heads to the conference area where she goes over the team files. Without looking up Liena says. "Sit down" she looks up as they sit. "Gentlemen from now on you the team leaders are in charge of keeping me and each other up to date. I want each team leader to weekly write up a report on their agents. Not personal life stuff because I could give a rats ass about who's screwing who. I want to know about any event that can impede your mens work. Dismissed" She returns to the files in front of her. The men leave the table. After she finishes her work she goes to the pit to watch the doctors work. Wincing internally at the sight of the mangled demons she hears Professor Walsh behind her.

"Amazing sight isn't it?" Walsh asks

Liena nods. "That it is." she lies

"Tomorrow you have to meet with our med team." Walsh orders

"Yes Ma'am" Liena agrees sharply. Liena watches Walsh walk away. Growling low Liena quickly leaves the compound. Heading out to the car she peels out of the parking lot. A few moments later she pulls into the driveway to find Buffy waiting for her.

"Why are you here?" Buffy demands

Liena unlocks the door and ushers the Slayer in. "I'm not spying on you. I don't give a damn who you screw. I am here to make sure we are all protected."

Buffy looks at her unsure. "How is Angel?"

"He's doing OK. He misses you."

"I miss him too." Buffy admits

"Riley doesn't know about Angel does he?"

Buffy shakes her head. "He's a great semi normal boyfriend but he wouldn't understand. He can't see demons or vampires as anything but evil."

"I know" Liena states. She proceeds to tell Buffy about the Hiblot incident. "Buffy you are going to have to tell him about Angel sooner or later. What's going to happen if he finds out about Angel from someone else?"

"He'd never forgive me" Buffy admits sadly

Chapter 21/?

For the next few weeks Liena works her way into the confidence of a number of people who work for the Initiative. Everyday she goes and visits Liam and Jessa and every other day she talks with Angel. One afternoon after her classes and her meeting with the team leaders Liena decides to go visit with Spike. She walks to the cemetary and goes to the crypt where Spike is living. Carefully she opens the door to find Spike asleep. Feeling tired suddenly Liena curls up next to Spike. Her head on his chest she drifts off to sleep.

Spike senses her entrance and feels the warm body curl up next to him. Soon both are out. A few hours later Liena awakens to find Spike watching her, his blue eyes laughing in amusement.

"What?" Liena demands sleepily

"Hello Kat." he says with a grin 

"Spike" she replies grinning back. 

"So why are you here?" he asks

"I don't know. Visiting"

"Maybe you should visit more often" remarks Spike as he kisses her

Liena smiles then replies breathlessly "Maybe I will" They kiss again. Liena reluctantly pulls away "I've got to go" she sighs sitting up. She avoids the blue eyes that are so much like her son's.

"Talk later?" asks Spike

Liena closes her eyes as she says "We definately need to talk." she sighs "Come by the house tonight." She leaves quickly before she changes her mind. Liena returns to the house. Sitting on the couch she picks up the picture that had been taken at Christmas. In the picture are Liam and Jessa opening presents. Putting down the picture Liena picks up a picture of Liam. Liena sighs "should I tell him?" she murmurs. Touching the picture Liena closes her eyes and falls asleep.

_

> //Liena is with Toby and Luca. Like always they are watching the clouds float by. "Guys I'm thinking of telling Spike about Liam."

_

Toby and Luca look at her concerned "Are you sure?" asks Toby

Liena shrugs "I think so"

"It is time" Luca agrees

"What do you mean?" Liena asks

"You'll see" Luca says//

Liena awakens to the doorbell ringing insistantly. "Coming" she calls getting up she opens the door to find Spike lounging against the pillar.

"Hello pet" Spike says with a smirk

"Spike" she says moving out of the way she invites him in. "I need something to eat" Liena says walking into the kitchen. "Want anything?" she calls

"No thanks luv" Spike calls back. Spike peruses the room. Some pictures catch his eye similiar to ones he had seen at his sires place. As when he first saw the picture he feels a familiar tug. "Hey Kat who are these kids?" he calls. He hears a knife fall. "Pet you OK?" he calls looking in the direction of the kitchen he sees Liena standing there nervous. "Who are these midgets?" He asks again holding up the picture. "I saw one at Peaches."

Liena takes a deep breath and walks closer. "They are my kids." Spike looks shocked 

"They are?"

Liena nods "The girl is Jenessa Nicole. She just turned three. The boy is Liam Tobias he's six months old." she smiles slightly

"Six months?" Spike inquires "So you and Luca have a kid. Congrats" Spike says

Liena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Luca isn't Liam's father" she notices Spike's face is impassive at the news. She then drops the bombshell "You are his father" she tells him softly

"You are his father" Spike hears it over again. He shakes his head in disbelief. "That's not possible" he argues

"Spike he's your's" Liena insists

"Vampires can't have kids" he growls. He looks at the picture and then puts it down. Staring at Liena he demands "How is this kid possibly mine?"

"Its a mystery."

"How do I know this kid is mine?" Spike growls

Liena smiles slightly and reaches out she takes the picture and says "He has your eyes Spike" she hands him the picture

"I'd forgotten I have blue eyes" he mutters touching the picture. He looks at Liena "Where is he?" Spike demands

"He and Jessa live across town with a couple friends. I thought it best that while I was here I keep my distance from them" she says sadly "I see them everyday."

"I want to see him" Spike growls

Liena glances at the clock "We can't. The kids are both sleeping. If we go out the commandos will see us and my bet is they'll follow us." Liena stares at the floor "I'm sorry for not telling you about him" she says softly

Spike lifts her chin "Why didn't you?" he questions softly

"I thought it would be for the best." she answers "Angel wanted me to tell you."

"Peaches wanted you to tell me?" Spike asks with disbelief

Liena nods "He did." Liena closes her eyes "One of the reasons I didn't is Dru."

"What about her?" Spike demands releasing her chin

"She needed you and you needed her." Liena tells him looking directly in the eyes, "I didn't think that it would be a good idea to put Liam in the way"

"Tell me about him" Spike requests. The two sit on the couch and Liena proceeds to tell Spike about his son.

****Initiative HQ*****

"Come on lady" the nasty looking Ok 'ahti demon says. "I have information you might find useful"

"You have nothing of interest to me" Walsh says coldly as she starts to walk away

The demon calls "I know where you can find the soulled vampire."

Professor Walsh stops in her tracks "Soulled vampire?" she asks

"Angelus. Or Angel as most call him"

"Who is this Angelus?" Walsh demands

"One of the deadliest vampires in history."

"How is it he is soulled?" Walsh asks

"Hundred years ago he killed a gypsy. The clan cursed him."

"Where can I find him?" Walsh demands

"If I tell you what do I get?" the demon asks

"I will let you go" Walsh answers

The demon thinks it over. Then answers "He's in LA. He's a detective"

"Thank you" Walsh says walking away

"Hey what about letting me go?" the demon demands

"I lied" replies Walsh. She goes in search of Forest. She finds him working out. "Forest I need to talk to you" she requests

Forest nods and joins Professor Walsh. "Yes Professor Walsh?"

"I have a job for you and your men" Walsh says. She proceeds to tell him about Angel. "Find him and bring him here" she requests

"I'll alert Riley" Forest says

"No. Riley isn't to be involved. He is still friends with Summers. If Summers finds out then we will have trouble."

"What about Pierson?"

"I will handle her" Walsh remarks. "Get your team ready. I want him here by tomorrow night" Graham nods and goes to gather his team minus Riley. Walsh begins to plan.

***The House*** 

(NC17 Rating)

Liena and Spike are still talking. Finally Liena realizes how late it is. "Man we have been talking for over three hours." 

"I better get going then. You have class tomorrow" Spike stands and starts to put his duster on

"Spike?" Liena asks softly

Spike turns around "Yes?"

Liena walks closer to the vampire "stay" she requests quietly

Spike lifts his eyebrow questioningly "stay as in I need the company? or stay as in I want you?"

"Both" Liena answers with a smile "Besides if you stay then I can bring Jess and Liam over here tomorrow."

Spike smiles back and removes his duster. Leaning down he kisses her urgently. Liena pulls away from him. Taking his hand she leads Spike upstairs to her bedroom. Slowly they remove each others clothing. "Will" Liena whimpers at the touch of Spike's cool hands. He begins to make love to her. Liena digs her nails into Spike's arms. Liena looks into Spike's golden gaze she slowly pulls his head down to hers and kisses him. "Please Will" she whispers against his lips. Spike nuzzles her neck and then carefully slides his fangs into her neck. They growl each others name passionately. Spike lays on top of Liena and tenderly licks the wound on her neck as he purrs. Liena strokes his head and neck. Knowing neither of them wants to part Spike rolls onto his back. Liena tucks her head between Spike's neck and shoulder. "Thank you Spike" she whispers sleepily

"Get some sleep luv" Spike orders stroking her back

She kisses his neck lightly and closes her eyes. She falls asleep listening to Spike's undead heart beat.

***In LA*** 

"Doyle, Cordelia I'm going out." Angel calls putting on his jacket "If Liena calls tell her I'll call in the morning." Angel searches for his car keys. "Damn it where are they" he growls

"Looking for these?" Cordelia asks holding out his keys

"Thanks" Angel says grabbing them

"So Angel my man what's the hurry?" asks the Irish half demon Doyle

"Yeah Angel. This is totally unlike you" comments Cordelia

Angel shrugs. "I don't know." he walks out the door

Doyle and Cordelia look at each other "OK that was weird even for him" Cordelia remarks

"Delia I'm sure he's fine."

Angel is walking to his car when he senses someone behind him. Turning he finds some men in cammos. He watches them warily then asks "What do you want?"

"You Angelus" Forest says as he uses a tranqualizer gun 

Angel growls as the dart hits him in the neck. Suddenly everything goes black and the vampire is out. "Put him in the van. Professor Walsh wants him safe." Angel hears Forest say. 'Walsh?' he questions as his mind blanks out

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel17to19.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel22to23.html



	9. The Curse Sequel 22 to 23

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

CHAPTER 22/? 

***The House***

(R Rating)

Liena awakens early the next morning. Without opening her eyes she smiles as she remembers who she is with. Burrowing closer to the sleeping vampire Liena smirks as she hears him growl.

"stop wiggling pet" 

Liena shifts her lower body and feels Spike respond. "Why not?" she asks innocently as she looks him in the eyes.

Spike growls "Because you woke me up" he starts to roll her to her back but Liena stops him. She smiles at him and kisses him. Lazily the two move together. Saying nothing just watching each other as they move.

Biting her lip Liena moans "Will"

"Kat" Spike growls kissing her harshly. "Kat" he hisses his eyes glowing their faces inches apart. 

"WILL" she cries her body shuddering she digs her nails into his upper arms drawing blood. Laying there catching her breath Liena finds the welled up blood on Spike's arms and shoulders tempting and she licks it. She glances at the clock "shit" she mutters. Seeing Spike's questioning look "Its 8. The kids eat breakfast in 15 minutes." She sits up and stretches. "I'm going to go shower" she heads toward the bathroom.

"Want help washing your back?" Spike calls

Turning Liena grins "Sure, you applying for the job?"

"Oh yeah" Spike replies getting out of bed.

"Then the job is yours" she says going into the bathroom Spike follows

***Initiative HQ***

Angel groggily opens his eyes growling as he remembers what had happened. Leaning against the wall he closes his eyes.

"I'm glad to see your awake Angelus" he hears a woman say

Without opening his eyes Angel calmly replies "My name is Angel, Professor Walsh."

"So you know who I am" Walsh remarks curiously "Good" she states

"What do you want?" Angel asks flatly

"I was told you have a soul" Walsh says

"Yeah so?"

"I was curious of why and how"

"Short version- I killed a gypsy her clan cursed me with a soul"

"You are a demon" Walsh retorts

Angel opens his eyes and looks at the woman before him "My body houses the demon. Whatever he- Angelus does I- Angel feel the guilt."

"You are the demon" insists Walsh

"No I'm not" Angel growls "I am nothing like him" he says distastefully

Professor Walsh nods and writes some notes. She continues to question Angel receiving only his answers.

**The House**

As Liena dresses Spike lays back on the bed watching her. "I'll be back in half an hour" she promises. "Spike?" she asks hesitantly

"Yes pet?"

"Spike are you sure about this? I mean you are gaining two kids not one"

"I know pet."

Liena nods "If Angel calls tell him I'll call him later." she laughs "He is going to kill both of us"

"What do you mean" Spike growls

Still laughing she answers "When I was in labor I told him that if we slept together then kill us"

"Why?"

"Hello I was in labor. I was pissed off. Just be glad you were on the other side of the country. I would have staked you" she chuckles "Methos would have staked you. And Angel would majorly have staked you."

Spike rolls his eyes "Peaches couldn't stake me if his life depended on it" 

Shaking her head Liena grabs her keys off the nightstand and kisses him "Back in a while" she calls as she hurries to the garage. Getting in her forest green Ford Explorer Liena starts the car.

***In LA***

"Angel" Cordelia calls going through all the apartment rooms

"'Delia have ya found 'im?" asks Doyle

"No he's not here" Cordelia replies frustrated

"Maybe he had to crash in the tunnels" Doyle suggests

"Maybe" Cordelia remarks with a frown

"He's fine. He's a big boy"

"Hey I know. I just don't want to be the one to tell Liena and Buffy that Angel's dust."

"I'm sure he's fine" Doyle states

***Initiative HQ***

Angel leans his head against the wall. Closing his eyes he thinks about Buffy. The door opens and Angel asks "What now? Tests?"

"Yes lets go" Walsh orders

Angel stands and follows the Professor. He remains alert to the fact there are commandos behind him. Suddenly he stops as he smells a familiar scent "Buffy?!" he thinks

"Agent Finn I need you to go over the new mission profile with Agent Pearson as soon as possible" Walsh states

Hearing the name Finn Angel realizes that it is Buffy's new boyfriend. He listens as Riley talks with Forest "Where did you go?" 

Forest answers "Walsh sent us on a recon to LA"

"Oh" Riley replies thoughtfully

Angel hears the tone in his voice, "Walsh didn't send Finn for me why not?" Angel wonders

*******

Across town Liena pulls into the driveway. Turning off the car she heads inside. "Mama" Jessa calls excitedly. Liena picks the toddler up.

"Hello baby girl" she greets kissing Jessa. Carrying the toddler into the kitchen she asks "How would you and your brother like to spend the day with me and a friend?"

"Where we going?" Jessa demands

Liena takes Andreas place feeding the baby. Jessa sits on Liena's knee, "We are going to watch movies color and do the things you do when we visit Angel."

"Oh." Jessa remarks then she brightens up "Will Mama's friend tell me a story like Angel does?"

Liena smiles at her daughters eager tone. "You can ask him."

Pike joins the conversation "You told him?"

Liena nods. She continues feeding the baby

"How'd he take it?" Pike demands

She shrugs. "Pretty well. He was shocked to say the least. I told him and he stayed over."

Pike groans "He is going to kill you two"

"I'll deal with my father." Liena says "Besides he wanted me to tell Spike about Liam."

"Tell him not jump his bones." Pike mutters

Liena glares at Pike. "Funny" she growls. Turning her attention to the toddler she says "Jessa go grab your back pack"

"She's not dressed" protests Andrea

Liena shrugs "Can you grab some clothes for then? When we get to the house I'll give them a bath and get them dressed" she says picking the baby up out of his highchair. Carrying the baby to the sink Liena wets a washcloth. "Come on Liam" she says with a grin as the baby tries to avoid the washing. Finally after a few minutes she gets the baby cleaned up. "Jess" she calls

"Ready Mama" Jessa replies from the doorway. "Come on" she orders marching to the front door. She stands there tapping her foot impatiently. Liena, Pike and Andrea laugh at the little girls impatience. "Come on people lets go" Jessa demands

"OK baby. Just a minute." Liena says grabbing the diaper bag and backpack with Liam and Jessa's clothes. "Jess say bye" Liena reminds the toddler

"Bye Pike, bye Andy" she waves

Opening the front door Liena shakes her head as the toddler rushes to the car. Pike picks the toddler up and buckles her into her car seat. "have a good day" he says kissing the toddler

Liena opens the other door and puts the baby in the car seat. Buckling him in Liena tosses the bags in the front seat. "Ready Jess?" she asks starting the car

Jessa bounces up and down "GO" she insists pointing her finger to the street

CHAPTER 23/? 

A few minutes later she pulls into the garage. Turning the car off she smiles when she sees Spike standing in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the garage. Liena gets out of the car and goes to the back doors. Unbuckling Jessa's carseat first Liena says "Jess don't forget Bear" Liena reminds nodding at the ratty teddy bear. Jessa scrambles over the baby's car seat and holds her arms out to Liena. Liena picks the toddler up and puts her on the ground. She unbuckles the infant car seat. She laughs "Look at you little man. You still have cereal all over. Were you hiding it from me?" she asks kissing the baby's cheek. She feels a tug at her pant leg.

"Mama who's that?" Jessa demands pointing at Spike 

"Come on and I'll introduce you" Liena says holding her hand out for the toddler to take. Liena joins Spike. "Jenessa this is Spike. Spike this is Jessa and this here' she nods to the baby 'is Liam Tobias."

Spike grins at the toddler "Its nice to meet you. Your Mama has told me a lot about you" he looks at the baby who is eyeing him curiously 'and you."

"Spike can you go grab the two bags in the front seat for me?" Liena asks 

"Sure" Spike agrees heading to the car.

Liena leads Jessa into the living room. Jessa tugs on Liena's hand "Mama?" she asks

"Yes Jessa?" Liena asks turning her attention to the toddler as she sets the baby down

"Is Spike Liam's daddy?" she asks

"Uh yes Jess he is." Liena replies

"Mama?" Jessa asks

"Hmm?"

Jessa leans in and whispers "Do you think he can be my daddy too?"

Liena smiles at the toddler kissing her forehead she replies "Why don't you ask him?"

Spike enters the living room and watches Liena with the kids for a moment he sees Liena glance at him and then smile whispering something to the toddler. "Here pet where do ya want 'em?" he asks 

"Just leave them there" Liena says 

Jessa looks Spike over as she decides whether or not he's a threat. She walks over and tugs his hand. Spike picks her up "Yes midget?"

Jessa looks at him shyly her green eyes bright "Can you be my daddy too?" she asks

Spike looks at Liena surprised then he smiles slightly "Well if its all right with Mama then its all right with me"

Jessa looks hopefully at Liena who smiles "Its fine with me"

Jessa grins then says "Down" after Spike puts her down she starts jumping up and down in excitement "I have a Daddy" she sings, "I have a Daddy" 

Spike joins Liena on the floor with the baby who is laughing with Jessa clapping his hands. "Pet is she always like this?" he asks

Liena smiles sadly "Not really. You just gave her something she never had" Spike looks at her questioningly "Before she was born her father died. A month after her birth her mother died." she frowns thoughtfully "For some reason she always called Luca; Luca. It was one of her first words" Liena says with a faint smile at the memory.

"You miss him don't you?" Spike asks softly 

Liena places the baby on her lap kisses her son's head she nods. "We best friends"

"Who slept together" Spike adds

"Yeah. But our friendship always came first. It was kind of like your relationship with Dru. No matter what I did he always forgave me. Sometimes it took a while but he always did." 

"Yeah I do have a tendency to forgive Dru no matter what. But the one time I screw up she kicks me out." he shakes his head

"Uh Spike you killed her friend" Liena reminds

Spike shrugs "never bothered her before. Besides she was making out with a Chaos demon" he grimaces at the memory. "said he was more demon than me. Bloody Hell a hundred years with her and I still don't understand her." he shakes his head

"Mama Pooh Bear" Jessa demands interrupting their conversation

"Jess" Liena says warningly

Jessa says "Sorry Mama. Pooh Bear please?" she asks her green eyes wide

"Thats better" she hands the baby to Spike

"Uh pet" Spike says unsure

"Spike he won't hurt you." Liena says with a smirk as she stands

"I know. I'm just not used to babies' he remarks, 'unless you count eating them" he mutters under his breath

"Spike" Liena growls warningly after putting the video in

Spike looks at her sheepishly "Sorry. Not like I can hurt anyone" he growls in pain holding his head. "Bloody hell" he growls in annoyance. "Just thinking of killing the bloody wankers who put this chip in me hurts" 

"Spike" Liena says "Face"

"Sorry" Spike says returning to his human face. He looks at the baby "How come he didn't cry?"

"Both of them have seen Angel's and since he never hurt them they don't react to seeing you in vamp mode."

"What about you? I know you do it"

Liena lays on the couch behind Spike and he looks up at her waiting her answer. "I rarely vamp. The times I do is when I am extremely angry, frustrated, sometimes when I'm sad, hungry, and sometimes during sex. I usually am able to keep it down to my eyes changing and growling. Thats why when I am with mortals I have to wear sunglasses." she laughs "I feel sorry for Angel and' she glances at the toddler before continuing, 'and Methos."

"Why?" Spike asks playing with Liam

"Lets just say I was very moody when I was pregnant. I probably threatened either one of them at least twice a day. And a few times I threatened to go to Brazil and beat the crap out of you. Then the various threats on people who daily would piss me off like the weather man, Clinton, and a few of my old friends"

"Why me?" Spike whines

"Uh hello he's your kid." she lays there silent then says "But he was worth all the mood swings, morning sickness, backaches even the labor."

"So no regrets?" Spike asks

Liena smiles at the sight of her son trying to suck on his toes. "A few.' she admits 'The biggest would be that I waited this long to tell you about him."

"What about the others?"

"I promised him a car for his 16th birthday"

"OK you promised something that is 16 years from now. Why?"

"I was in labor and getting antsy so I said if he made his appearance soon he'd get a car on his 16th birthday."

"How soon after was he born?" 

"About an hour." Liena glances at the clock. "Jessa time for a bath" she sits up so she's right behind Spike. He looks up at her and grins.

"What pet?"

She grins "Up to helping me get these two bathed and dressed?" 

Spike pulls her to his lap "Sure luv. But what's in it for me?" he asks with a smirk

Liena leans forward and inches from his lips she says "Time for Spike to learn the things all daddy's know."

"IS that all I get" he whines

"No" she kisses him. "You get this and maybe more when naptime comes around"

"When's naptime?" Spike asks huskily

"An hour or so." she answers

"Well if you say it that way I'll help" Spike replies his blue eyes laughing

Kissing him again Liena calls "Jess turn off the tv right now"

The toddler looks at her mother "NO" she says stubbornly

"Jenessa Nicole I said right now" Liena says standing

"Want to watch Pooh Bear" Jessa states pouting

"Jess either you turn it off now or Pooh Bear is taking a little vacation"

"No" the toddler cries

"Jessa if you turn it off maybe later you can finish it" Spike says calmly as he stands "Come on midget Mama wants you cleaned up"

Jessa frowns thoughtfully her eyes switching between Spike and the TV "Daddy will you tell me a story?" she asks

"Sure but only if you behave" Spike says holding out his hand. Jessa takes his hand

Picking up the baby Liena smiles thankfully at Spike. "Come on you two lets get you cleaned up" They heads upstairs to the bathroom handing Spike the baby she turns on the tubs faucet after checking the temperature she turns to Jessa "Arms up" the toddler lifts her arms so Liena can pull off her nightgown. "Spike can you bring up the bags?" 

Spike nods "Be right back." he says handing Liam to her.

"Jessa do you need to go potty?"

"No" she answers with a shake of her head

"All right. Time to get in the tub" She lifts the toddler into the tub just as Spike returns with the bags. "Thanks" she says as she begins to undress the wiggling baby. "Liam" she laughs "stay still" she manages to him undressed. Hearing Jessa laughing Liena looks up to see Spike playing war with the rubber ducks.

"The duck is going down Captain" he says getting Jessa to giggle again

"Spike what are you doing?" she asks with a grin as she puts the baby in the tub

"Playing" he answers boyishly

Rolling her eyes she laughs "I can see that" she watches as Liam and Jessa playfully splash. Liena grabs the shampoo out of the diaper bag. "OK Jessa ready?" she asks

The little girl closes her eyes and nods "Ready"

"Spike keep an eye on him. He seems to like trying to blow bubbles in the water. Except he hasn't learned you need to blow rather than swallow." Spike nods and plays with his son while Liena washes the little girl's hair. "Rinsing" she says grabbing the shower head she quickly rinses the shampoo out of the toddlers hair. "All done" she announces

"Goody" Jessa grins as she starts to play with the toys

"OK little man its your turn." she quickly washes his hair "see told ya. I think it helps that you have little hair." she grins "I wonder what color your hair will be" she pulls the stopper for the tub. Grabbing the wet baby in a towel she hands him to Spike. "Spike what color do you think his hair is going to be?" she asks

"I don't know pet. What do you think?"

Liena looks at the baby thoughtfully as she wraps Jessa up in a towel and dries her. "I'm not sure. I'm betting brown but more like mine and Angel's or like yours?"

"Maybe it will be a cross between both." Spike suggests

"Maybe. But its funny I think Liam takes after Angel more than either of us"

"Oh no my son is not taking after the poof" Spike protests. 

"Why not?"

"Uh lets see I hate him"

Liena glares at him "Watch it he's my dad." she laughs

"What?" Spike asks

"Do you realize that in a weird way we are related? Except the fact that genetically/biologically he is my father."

"And techinically he is my sire by blood. At least we know we aren't technically related"

"Uh yeah that is definately a good thing." she smiles "besides the fact I'm older by what 50 years?"

"I think so" Spike answers

"I'll take him" Liena says holding her hands out for the baby. Spike hands the baby over "OK Liam you need a diaper huh?" Liena laughs as he tries to avoid it. Grabbing the diaper she glances at Spike. "Paying attention?" she asks

"Yes" Spike sighs

"You better be because I am not going to change him everytime he needs it. Sometimes you'll need to"

"OK" Spike growls. He watches as Liena diapers the baby and dresses him in another sleeper.

"See Spike its not that hard." Liena moves infront of Spike. She leans her elbows on his knees and grins at him. 

Spike growls and before Liena can move he kisses her hard. Pulling an inch away he whispers "But I am"

Liena glances to be sure the kids aren't watching she lightly brushes her knuckles over the bulge of his jeans. Biting her bottom Liena purrs "That you are" she grins as Spike hisses. Liena lightly kisses him "Later" she promises. Spike nods. "All right Jessa you ready for lunch?" Liena asks pulling away from Spike she grabs the toddlers clothes and quickly dresses her. 

Spike picks the baby up and follows Liena and Jessa downstairs to the kitchen. "Uh pet I need to eat soon" Spike reminds

Liena nods "Check the freezer. I think there's some in there."

"I'm not like peaches" Spike reminds with a growl

Liena nods "I know Spike. Its not animal."

"Human?" he asks curiously. Liena nods as she pulls out things for lunch. "I thought you avoided human" Spike remarks

"It's Immortal blood." Liena answers

Spike opens the freezer and pulls it out. "Why Immortal?" he asks sticking the blood pack in the microwave

"For some reason its all I can stand when I'm like this."

"What do you mean?" Spike asks

Liena puts the sandwhich infront of Jessa before continuing. "When I'm her' she swallows at the memories, "I can feed on mortals. But when she's dormant I can't. For some reason when I'm in control mortal blood human or animal makes me ill. Thats why I feed off Immortal blood or other vampires. Mee..I mean Adam sends me a new shipment every week just incase I need it."

Spike takes the blood pack out of the microwave and pours it into a mug. Sitting down he asks "Why don't you feed off the vampire population?" he takes a drink

"I can't. Not while Riley and his men are out. You've seen them work if they caught me..." she trails off "not only would they find out about Jessa and Liam but a lot of other things as well" she winces at the memories "I can't go through that again" she says sadly

"What?" asks Spike

Liena shakes her head "Later" she promises

****Initiative HQ**** 

Angel is taken back to his cell where he sits thinking about things he heard.

_\\"Professor Walsh why did you not want Riley to go on the mission?" Forest asks_

"I thought that he might tell Summers and her friends about what we where doing. I can't let that happen."

"What about Agent Pearson? Why didn't you tell her?" Forest questions

"Because she has orders to prevent the capture of any non threatening hostiles. She would have stopped this one."

"What's so important with this one?" demands Forest

"According to what I have heard this one is unique"

"In what way?"

"He has a soul."//

"So Finn doesn't know that I'm here?" Angel thinks to himself. "Then again Buffy hasn't told him about me. Walsh doesn't want Finn to know about me being here because of the two most important women in my life would kill them." Angel smirks at the thought "And these morons have no clue about me." He shakes his head at their stupidity

"Now I wonder if Cordy and Doyle have figured out I'm missing," he shakes his head "They won't yet. Cordy cause she doesn't want to face the wrath of a Slayer and a half vampire. And Doyle is probably trying to convince her I'm fine." He chuckles "If I know Cordy if I'm not back by tomorrow she will be ready to call in the national guard."

***LA***

"Where is he?!" demands Cordelia

""Princess I'm sure he's fine"

"Doyle his car is here. He was supposed to have taken the car. I found his keys in the parking lot."

"Did you find any dust?" Doyle asks

"No. But someone could have kidnapped him to dust him." she argues

"'Delia lets give him 'til tomorrow to contact us. If he doesn't we'll call Liena" Doyle promises

Cordelia nods. "I hope nothing is wrong"

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel20to21.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel24to25.html



	10. The Curse Sequel 24 to 25

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

Chapter 24/?

***Sunnydale-The house***

(Has NC 17 Rating)

Spike and Liena are curled up in her bed after putting the kids down. Stroking her hair gently Spike asks softly, "Pet what did you mean earlier? About not wanting to go through someone finding out?" Not getting an answer Spike says "Kat?"

Liena burrows closer to Spike and begins "About 20 years ago a group like the Initiative grabbed me and a few vamp friends. They caught us after we had been having fun-- they hadn't killed any one. Neither had I. We were just fooling around they were fighting each other in vamp mode. I was just watching when a stray vamp came by and the idiot tried to take me on." She chuckles "Thats the bad part about being me. Fledglings can't sense me- anyway I got pissed and drained him." she sits up wraps her arms around her knees. "The commandos had been following the vamp I had killed because he had attacked a friend." She swallows at the memory "We fought then I blacked out they must have sedated me. I awoke in a place like the Initiative. I looked around trying to find my friends. Two of them were being tortured- they were fledglings Molly and Tommy were 12 and 14 in mortal years and about a year in vampire years. Their sire had turned them and then left. I found them a few weeks after he left them they seemed to not have reached the point that their demon had total control. I took them back with me and with the help of Victor and Sarah two master vampires who were under my protection we managed to teach them control over their demons."

Liena is silent in her thoughts "What happened?" Spike asks softly

Liena lost in her memories continues. "I think they thought I was a vampire groupie." she glances at him "I was in mortal mode when they saw us because sometime between the fight and waking up I must have died." she lays flat on the bed as she talks. "When I awoke I was still groggy. The first person I saw was Professor Walsh. At that time she was probably in her mid 20s but I can still remember her voice."

Spike stretches out beside her his head proped up by his hand. "What did Walsh do?" he demands

Liena looks at him touched by his anger. Reaching up she touches his face. "She didn't hurt me at that time she was too stunned to see me alive. She thought that I had momentarily died." Liena smiles faintly "She was excited so she started asking me questions." she takes Spike's hand as if to reassure herself. She blinks back tears as she continues "I was finally alert enough to extend my senses. The others must have sensed I was awake. I heard Molly and Tommy screaming in pain and terror. Victor and Sarah were trying to get to them or at least reassure them. I got angry and I vamped out. The people around me were stunned. I grabbed the opportunity and ran to Molly and Tommy. Luckily they were right next to each other." she swallows and meets Spike's eyes. "I saw Molly first. Spike they had cut her open." she states angrily

"Kat" Spike touches her cheek

"They wanted to see what a vampires insides were like. They also wanted to see how much pain we can handle so they didn't even sedate her. Sarah and Victor also managed to get away from the commandos. Tommy was almost as bad as Molly. Both of them were in so much pain. I knew that even if we had the opportunity to escape they were to weak. I didn't want them to have to feel that much pain." she sobs curling into a ball. 

"So you killed them" Spike states. Not getting a reply he says "I'm sorry" he gently curls his body to hers holding her close.

Liena continues softly "We were there for a few months. They did so many tests on us. But somehow during the whole time I was able to keep her under control. I didn't kill any of them. I never drank the blood they gave us. It took a few weeks to figure out that I didn't need it. I kept myself locked down as I blocked the pain. I watched everything carefully listened to conversations when they thought I wasn't listening. Finally I found a way out for me and Sarah. I wish it had been earlier that week." she holds Spike's arms closer. "They had killed Victor while he was protecting Sarah. Five of us went in only two came out." she turns and looks intently at Spike. "Sarah and I swore that no one we cared about would have to go through the samething." Liena blinks back tears "If they found out about Liam....or Jessa even Angel." she looks at Spike "I can't lose them. Or you Will" she strokes his face

Spike kisses her palm "Kat I promise nothing will happen to Liam or Jessa. Even though the poof and I hate each other I promise no one other than me will hurt the bloody wanker."

Liena looks down ashamed "But it already happened to you Will. And I did nothing to stop it"

"Look at me Kat" Spike orders. Slowly she meets his gaze. "Its not your fault." he growls his eyes flashing. "You couldn't have known"

Liena looks at him tearfully "When Angel told me what they did to you I saw it as my fault."

"But its not" Spike insists

"I should have come back when I first found out that this was going on."

"You stayed away to protect Liam and Jessa. So don't blame yourself." Spike says kissing her fiercely. The two lay there in silence.

As Liena lays her head on his chest and takes his hand thoughtfully as she laces their fingers she asks "Spike?" her voice hesitant

"Yes Pet?"

Liena props her chin up on his chest looking at him her eyes showing frustration and confusion. "Why?" she demands

"Why what?" asks Spike confused

"why are we like this? I mean the us factor? You love Drusilla. I love Luca. Yet" she groans "it feels I don't know....right"

Spike sighs closing his eyes he admits "I know pet. When we first met I felt some sort of pull to you"

"I felt the same. But I still don't get it! I mean we are different"

"Yet in some ways the same" Spike counters

"I know we are. Both love to fight"

"Yet I fight to kill and you don't"

"I don't kill mortals as a vampire." she admits

"What do you mean?" asks Spike

"Sometimes I work as a mercenary. Usually when certain people ask for my help. For a while I was an assassin but I don't do that anymore." she fidgets nervously

"What kind of mercenary??" he asks curiously

"Right now free lance. I can't really say right now I mean I haven't done a job since before Luca and I came here. Sometimes I do government work. I'm really strict about the jobs I take."

"Are you going to keep doing it?" Spike asks

Liena sighs then shrugs "I don't know. Before I had only the guys and Jessa. But now there's Jessa and Liam, my father, the guys, " she looks at Spike and smiles sadly "you" she groans nuzzling Spike's neck. "I like doing the work I do. Do you know how much of a high it is to save someone who deserves to be saved?" She sits up and looks at Spike. "Doing the type of jobs I do helps me to forgive myself for the things I had done in the past." Liena chuckles "I'm way too much like Angel"

Spike grins "You brood like him thats for sure"

Liena grins back as she straddles his hips. Leaning forward she lightly bites Spike's bottom lip "So William up to the challenging task of making me feel better?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asks arching his scarred brow

Liena glances at the clock "We have an hour before we need to get up. So" she kisses his chest "since my bathroom has a nice" she trails kisses up his chest and neck as she continues 'big bathtub. And we need to get cleaned up" she looks him in the eyes and finishes "And a nice warm bath and you will make me feel a lot better."

Spike growls low as he stands Liena's legs wrapped around his waist "Then lets go take a bath." He kisses her and starts walking to the bathroom carrying her. Once inside Spike closes and locks the bathroom doors as Liena sits on the edge of the tub and turns on the water. Spike stares at her. He growls as Liena looks at him her eyes inviting him. 

Liena watches as Spike moves gracefully like a panther, towards her. Spike sits infront of her. Liena sees the barely restrained need in his eyes. Caressing his face softly she whispers his name like a plea "Will" she slowly moves from the tubs edge to sit between his legs her legs on either side of his hips. Spike lightly touches her face as they gaze into each others eyes. Without breaking their gaze Spike lifts Liena and enters her hissing at the feeling of her heat. He notices the tub is getting full he stands cautiously and steps into the water keeping a tight hold on Liena he sits on the tub floor.

Liena moans at the feeling of his coolness entering her. She whimpers as Spike moves them to the tub. "WILL" she pleads as they slowly move together kissing and touching. 

Spike pulls her tightly in a hug burrowing his face in her neck he growls her name as his face changes. As Liena feels his fangs slide into her neck her face also changes. To muffle her scream of pleasure she buries her face in the crook of his shoulder her own fangs just barely nick his flesh as she feels him come just after. The two sit there holding each other.

Spike is the first to speak "Kat?" 

She pulls back and looks at him smiling she kisses him tasting her own blood on his lips. Leaning back she lightly touches the marks on his shoulder "Its been awhile since I've done that"

"How long?" Spike asks 

She shrugs "Maybe 200 years." seeing the confused and surprised look she explains "Most of my lovers have been mortal. When the curse set in fully I had to control it so I shut it off. As I got older it got easier to keep it off even when my lovers were immortal." she touches his face lightly "Your the only one to break it." She shifts so her back is against his chest. She runs her hand down his arm that is resting on the tubs edge and laces her fingers through his.

Spike kisses her neck "Luv?"

"Hmm?"

"why do you call me Will?" he asks

"I'm not sure." she looks up at him "Does it bother you?"

Spike smiles "No luv. Its just been awhile since anyone other than Peaches has called me that."

"why does he call you Will?"

Spike holds her close one arm around her chest the other around her waist. "He usually does it when I do something to piss him off"

Liena sighs "I know the feeling. Whenever I do something Methos hates he calls me by my full name. The name Whistler gave me"

"What is your full name?" Spike inquiries

She shifts before answering "Katherine Liena O'Riley. What about you?"

"Its been awhile but its William Robert Arrington. Kat how did you come up with Liam Tobias?"

She sighs closing her eyes she leans her head back against his shoulder "When I was still mortal I promised myself that if I ever had a son I would name him after my father." she opens her eyes and kisses his neck "It took 200 some years but I kept my promise. Tobias is after my first friend he was killed by Kurlec. Does it bother you I named him after Angel?" she asks

"No luv. Peaches and I might not always get along but he is and always will be your father. Besides Liam is another form of William." They sit there silent their hands resting over Liena's abdomen. "What if he had been a girl? Would you have named her after your mother?" 

Hearing the word mother Liena closes her eyes tight. "No I would never name my child after her." Liena leans back and kisses the underside of his chin. "We should get cleaned up they'll be up soon." Spike grabs the bar of soap and starts lathering it over Liena's body. At his touch Liena whimpers arching into his touch. "Will" she sighs in pleasure wiggling against him wanting him. Needing him. 

"MAMA" Jessa yells 

Both groan at the toddler's unexcepted voice. "Bloody Hell" Spike says leaning against her shoulder.

"She has the worlds best timing" Liena sighs touching his head. "we'll finish this later" she promises

"Oh yeah pet we will" Spike says kissing her neck

"MAMA, DADDY" she yells

"Just a minute Jess" Liena calls getting up. Quickly she dries off and looks at Spike who is staring at her. Slowly she walks over to him and says "Come on if we aren't out there she will keep yelling and then Liam will join in." she slips on her bathrobe as Spike gets out of the tub quickly he dries off wrapping the towel around his hips. Swearing under her breath Liena opens the bathroom door to find Jessa on her bed watching tv. "Hey baby girl" Liena greets kissing Jessa on the head. "Sleep well?"

"Yes Mama" she answers. Liena goes to the dresser and pulls on jeans and a tank top. 

"Hey pet" Spike greets the toddler as he exits the bathroom

"Hi Daddy" she says her attention on the tv. Spike grabs his jeans and t shirt slipping them on he joins the toddler on the bed. "Mama want braids" Jessa demands

"Sure baby" Liena replies she joins them pulling the toddler on her lap she starts to braid Jessa's hair. Halfway through she hears the baby stir. "Spike?" she asks

Spike hearing the baby also nods. "Sure luv." he stands heading into the nursery he finds the baby cooing. Carefully the vampire picks up the baby and returns to the bedroom. The rest of the afternoon is spent playing with the kids and talking. Spike and Liena spend the night making love. The next morning and early afternoon they spend the day with the kids. 

CHAPTER 25/? 

***LA*** 

"'Delia stop pacing your giving me a headache" Doyle states

"Doyle this is bad very bad. I mean I know Angel well enough to know that he would have called already. Something isn't right. He's been gone for two nights" she rants "I think we should call Liena or Giles. God I'm even worried enough to call Buffy even after all she has done to him."

"OK princess lets call Liena" Doyle says picking up the phone he dials the Sunnydale number

***Sunnydale: the house***

Liena reaches for the phone "Hello?"

"Liena its Doyle"

"Hey whats up?" she asks shifting the baby to her other hip. 

"By any chance is Angel with you?" Doyle asks nervously

"Uh no. He's not coming down until next weekend. Why?" she inquires worriedly. "Oww" she says painfully as the baby yanks on her hair. "Doyle just a sec" she puts the phone down and untangles the baby's grasp. "Liam baby that hurts" she picks up the phone "Sorry Doyle. So why are you calling me? I thought he was on a job?"

"He's supposed to be. The night before last night he left here. When we left we found the car still parked in the garage. We thought he decided to take the tunnels."

"And what happened Doyle?" Liena growls angrily startling the baby who starts to cry. Spike hears Liena growl and Liam cry. Concerned he leaves the toddler to color and finds Liena in the kitchen trying to calm the baby.

Walking over to her he carefully takes Liam. "Shh Liam its OK" he soothes rubbing his back. He returns to the living room and listens to the conversation.

"Doyle your telling me that you have basically lost my father?" she sighs "Look the sun goes down in a few minutes. Spike and I will go see if anyone has seen him. If you hear from him you better call me or else you are going to have one short life span." she slams the phone down. 

"Jessa stay here" Spike says putting the baby on the floor "I need you to keep an eye on your brother."

Jessa sits up and says "Kay" she starts to play with the baby.

Spike heads into the kitchen after making sure he can still see the kids. "Pet?" he asks touching her shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"Angel's missing" she says softly

"Kat I'm sure he's all right" Spike states "After all he is Angelus he can take care of himself."

"I know but Will something feels off about this." she closes her eyes "Angel always calls after a job. Even when its a simple job he calls to check in. If he isn't on a job he calls every other day. He hasn't called today."

"Kat if he was here we would have felt it" Spike argues

Liena nods "I agree. But we have been a little out of touch. Look something tells me we should look into it."

"All right then. Why don't we drop Liam and Jessa off at your friends. I'll go see what Willie knows."

"I'll see what Buffy knows. After all she can sense him almost as much as we can." she looks at Spike her eyes filled with worry

"Everything will be OK" Spike says kissing her forehead. 

She nods "I'll go change Liam. Why don't you see about getting Jessa's shoes and coat on" Liena walks into the living room to find Liam trying to crawl under a chair. Chuckling at her son's actions she grabs his feet and pulls him out. He protests trying to wiggle away. "Oh no you don't little man." she picks him up and carries him upstairs and quickly changes him.

Fifteen minutes later they drop the kids off. Liena drops Spike back at the house after making him promise to be careful Liena drives to the dorms.

Chapter 27/?

***Buffy and Willow's Dorm***

Buffy and Riley are studying (OK making out) when there is a knock at the door. "Coming" Buffy calls. Getting up she opens the door "Liena" she says surprised "What are you doing here?" she moves out of the way so Liena can enter

Liena sees Riley nodding in greeting she says "We have a problem"

"Don't tell me now your the Deliverer of Bad News." Buffy groans

Glancing at Riley Liena says "No but the normal Deliverer is missing"

Catching the hint Buffy looks at her shocked "Are you sure?" 

"I got a call from LA just under an hour ago."

"What happened? How long?" Buffy demands panicked

"They don't know. Left late last night hasn't been heard from since. Have you?"

"No we haven't talked in a few weeks. Is he still in LA?"

"I don't know. His car is so are his keys but he hasn't returned. I haven't heard from him and you haven't which means neither has Willow. God knows he's rather get hit by a train then talk to Xander." Liena sighs "Buffy something doesn't feel right. Spike feels it too."

"OH my God" Buffy says horrified "You don't think they found out?" They two stare at either terror coursing through their blood as they shared the same thoughts. Buffy looks at Riley. "Riley has anyone from the Initiative gone to LA?"

"Uh why?" Riley asks confused

"Look I need to know" Liena states "Someone very important could be in danger"

"Yeah. Walsh sent Forest on recon. Why?" Riley stands up joining them

"Oh my God" Buffy says terrified "Liena how did they find out?" she demands

"I don't know. I'll go see what I can find. I'll meet you at Giles in an hour."

"I'm going with you" Buffy argues

"No you aren't." Liena retorts she glances at Riley "Take her to Giles." seeing Buffy is going to argue Liena says "Your the Slayer. Giles would kill me if I let you go. That and I couldn't get in if you came with me" Buffy nods Liena heads towards the door

"Wait" Buffy calls she heads to her jewlery box and takes out the Claddaugh ring Angel had given her on her 17th birthday. Going to Liena she says "take this with you" looking at the ring briefly she gives it to Liena

Liena knowing what it means nods and pockets it. "Tell Spike to keep out of trouble. Call Doyle and Cordelia tell them to get here as soon as possible." She exits

Riley looks at Buffy "What is going on?" he demands

"Not now Riley. We need to get to Giles." she grabs her coat quickly writes Willow a note and they head to Giles.

Liena reaches the enterance to the Initiative. "Pierson, Katherine." she says for voice ID. The elevator takes her down to the main floor. Getting out she extends her senses for Angel. Seconds later she feels his presence. 

"Agent Pierson what are you doing here?" Walsh asks in surprise

Seeing Walsh Liena has an urge to rip out her throat. Controlling her emotions Liena calmly states "I've been told you have Angelus here" 

Walsh looks at her surprised. "Where did you here that?" she demands

Glaring at the mortal Liena coldly states "I have had him under surveillance for a while. My men alerted me to the fact he was missing. Where is he?" she demands "I need to speak with him"

"About what?" Walsh questions

"Classified. You don't have authorization." Liena retorts "Now where is he?"

Walsh glares at Liena "Corridor C. Room 18."

Nodding her thanks Liena quickly heads to find Angel. "Papa please be OK" she prays. Coming to the room she finds a guard right outside the door. "Open it" she orders the soldier

"But Ma'am I have orders that no one is allowed in" 

"As of now this hostile in under my authority. I said open it NOW" the soldier nods nervously as he punches in the code. "Leave us" Liena orders entering. Her eyes scanning her father making sure he is all right. Once the soldier leaves she slips the ring into the palm of her hand "Hello Angelus" she looks at her hand.

Angel stands and shakes her hand feeling the ring in his palm removing his hand he quickly glances to see Buffy's ring. Looking up at her he asks "Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Katherine Pearson."

"Why are you here?" Angel demands

"I heard they brought you in. I was told to make sure you were OK" she states

"Tell your bosses I'm fine." glances at his ring and says "I'd be better on the outside. Why do you want me anyway? Its not like I'm much danger to you."

"We need information not just on the fact you are the only soulled vampire but we need information on your children."

"You can ask about me but I can't tell you much about them. I have lost contact with most. Others I've killed." he glances at the security camera

"Well then I will give you some time to think it over. We can discuss it later. Angelus" she says in a way of saying good bye. Carefully she turns her face away from the camera and mouths silently "Back later. Love you Papa" he nods in response and watches as his daughter walks away.

After speaking with Walsh for a moment Liena leaves the campus. Knowing she needs to be careful of being tailed she heads to the Bronze. Entering through the front she goes to the back of the club and carefully she drops down to the underground tunnels. She hurries through them exiting in an alley beside Giles' apartment complex. Quickly she checks to make sure no one is around before hurrying to his apartment. 

Inside Spike senses her approach he opens the door to find her staring at him her eyes filled with fear. "Pet?" he asks pulling her inside he hugs her.

Liena pulls away and sees everyone looking at her worriedly. "Was he there?" Willow asks glancing at Buffy worriedly

Not getting an answer Buffy demands "Tell us was Angel there?" 

Liena feels Spike pull her close she nods. "He's there"

Faith sees Buffy's horrified face "Soulboy OK?" she asks for her Slayer sister

Closing her eyes Liena remembers the scenes at the Initiative past and present. "For now" she replies

"What do you mean for now?" Buffy demands angrily. When Liena doesn't reply Buffy yells "What are they going to do to him?"

"If he stays there Angel will no longer be Angel" she answers

"What does that mean?" Willow asks nervously

Seeing the look on Liena's face Buffy shakes her head in denial "NO that can't happen. Not again. I can't go through it again." she starts to cry "I can't kill him."

"What is going on?" asks Riley confused "Who can't you kill"

"You mean Angel could become Angelus again" Xander says horrified at the thought

Liena nods "If Walsh can find someway to break the curse then yes"

Willow looks at Buffy "But it requires complete happiness."

"Who is Angel?!" Riley demands

"B your going to need to tell him" Faith says touching Buffy's shoulder

Buffy nods wiping her tears she sits beside Willow on the couch. Spike leads Liena over to a chair and pulls her onto his lap. Drawing in a deep breath Buffy begins "Riley you know Spike is a vampire."

"Yeah so what does this have to do with this?"

"Spike's sire is Angel."

"So Angel is a vampire" Riley states

Buffy nods "Angel is a good vampire." she looks at the others "He used to help us before he left for LA. He's saved our lives many times"

"And almost killed us" Xander mutters

Liena growls her eyes flash gold "Shut up Xander"

Riley notices Liena's eyes "What the hell" he says surprised "What are you?"

"Let Buffy finish and I'll tell you" Liena says

Nodding Riley turns his attention to Buffy "So this vampire Angel worked with you?"

Buffy nods nervous she continues "There's more...Angel and I were involved."

"WHAT?!" exclaims Riley standing up "Your telling me you dated a vampire"

Buffy nods. "We met when I moved here."

"Your the Slayer your supposed to kill them not date them" Riley says

"He's not like the others" Buffy states "He has a soul."

"Plus he's a hottie" Faith remarks with a smirk

Glaring at Faith Buffy continues "Angel is my friend. He is one of the most important people in my life. God if it hadn't been for him I would be dead"

"Riley Buffy is right. Angel is no threat to us. But" Giles pauses "Angelus is."

"So if he is a possible threat why not just leave him there? At least there he's under security" Riley says

"Bloody hell man you don't know what Angelus is like. He tried to send the world into Hell. With him in the Initiative he could still do damage"

"I'm not leaving my father there. You don't know what its like to be on the receiving end of what they can do." she growls vamping out she grabs Riley by his neck and slams him against the wall. "Do you want to know Finn? I can tell you. Hell I could show you what its like."

"Liena let him go" Buffy says grabbing her arm. "Faith help me" she pleads

Faith and Buffy try to get Liena to release Riley. Suddenly Liena releases him gasping in she grabs her head. When Buffy touches her she jerks away growling "Don't touch me" Buffy tries to touch her again. Liena growls throwing the Slayer across the room.

"Buffy" Willow calls rushing to her friends side

Riley pulls out his gun. "No" Spike growls angrily as he raises his fist to hit Riley. He grabs his head. Talking through the pain "Finn she won't hurt anyone. But if you hurt her I will find someway to do some damage."

Buffy goes to Riley placing her hand on his wrist she says "Riley put the gun down. She didn't mean it. She just reacted." Riley doesn't react "Trust me Riley. I know your angry I never told you but I need you to trust me on this" Riley nods lowering the gun. Buffy crouches beside Liena and Spike. "Liena whats wrong?"

"They've started." she looks at Spike "We have to get him out Will. I'm not going to lose my father like this" she starts to stand but her legs buckle.

"You need to feed pet" Spike says holding her up

"I can't let that happen" Riley states blocking them

"Riley she won't kill. She doesn't kill" Xander states

"Yeah she's like a good vampire" Willow offers

"Though she isn't one" Faith states

"Huh?" asks Riley

"Slayer you explain this to Fishboy. I'm taking Kat hunting." Spike says taking Liena's hand

"Faith go with them. She's not strong enough to fight."

"Sure B" Faith says following Liena and Spike

Stopping Liena turns around "Buffy promise me you'll wait until we get back?"

Buffy nods "I promise" Liena, Spike and Faith leave the others to explain to Riley

****

"Faith I need you to keep back." Liena says to the Slayer. "Keep a look out for any of Riley's men. They'll be out."

"5 by 5 just yell if you need help" Faith says moving back into the shadows

Spike brings Liena's hand to his lips "I swear Kat we will make all right"

Caressing his cheek Liena smiles faintly "I know. Will if anything goes wrong promise me that you'll get Jessa and Liam away from here." seeing he's about to protest she puts her finger to his lips "Promise me William"

He nods "I promise you Kat." he kisses her and they head to the cemetary with Faith following

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel22to23.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel26to28.html



	11. The Curse Sequel 26 to 28

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

CHAPTER 26/? 

****

"Riley I know you don't understand all of this" Giles begins

"Your right. I don't. I trusted you guys with information on the Initiative and you didn't trust me with this" Riley says angrily

A knock is heard at the door. Giles gets up and opens it to find Doyle and Cordelia there. "Cordelia" Giles greets surprised

"Giles is he here" Cordelia demands entering "Because if he's not I am going to dust the jerk myself"

""Delia calm down" Doyle says entering behind

"Don't tell me to calm down Doyle. I was supposed to be on a date with a nice normal guy but Angel disappears"

"Glad to see your priorities are straight Cordy" Xander digs

"He's not here Cordy" Buffy says

"Where is he?" Doyle asks

Giles removes his glasses "The Initiative has him"

"Where's Liena?" Cordelia asks looking around "And Liam and Jessa?"

"Spike took her to hunt" Xander answers

"Who are Jessa and Liam?" asks Willow

Cordelia stammers "Uh no one" 

"Riley I am sorry I didn't tell you about Angel. There are reasons behind it. Reasons I can't get into. Just trust us when we tell you Angel is good"

"If you take away the vamping thing" Xander mutters 

"Xander get over the little jealousy thing" Cordy states 

"Who says I'm jealous?" he demands

"Because you get spooked whenever Angel is around." Cordelia snaps

"What do you expect? He has almost killed me and us all. He killed a bunch of people we knew. Then almost sending us all to hell because he was happy for a moment"

"Shut up Xander! It happened. He's apologized for Angelus's actions. He went to Hell for us. And god Xander I was the one who sent him there. But he's saved us numerous times. I owe this to him. You owe this to him." Buffy says angrily "God this whole freaking planet owes Angel for all the times he saved it even after all the things Angelus did. He's paid us back for those acts I think its time we pay him back." She walks out slamming the door behind her.

"Buffy" Riley calls following her outside. He finds her sitting on the edge of the water fountain crying. "Buffy" he says softly crouching before her "Talk to me" he asks

Buffy looks at him her eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry Riley. I wanted to tell you about him but I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't understand about him about us"

"Did you love him?" Riley asks 

"Yes."

"Do you love him still?" he asks uncertain

Buffy stands wrapping her arms around herself she looks at the sky. "Don't ask me that Riley"

"Why not? Its a simple question" he says standing before her. "Are you still in love with him?" not getting an answer he says "Buffy I'm asking as your friend. Are you in love with Angel?"

Buffy looks at him tears running down her face "Yes I love him, I've loved him since we met. We just can't be together."

"Buffy I know you well enough that you don't give up on what you want. You've taught me something important since we met...you taught me to listen to myself. Now I want you to listen to yourself if you feel like you two are meant to be together I'm not going to stand in your way. I want you to be happy. So if being with Angel makes you happy then go for it" He kisses her cheek. "No matter what you decide Buffy I'll always be there for you" he heads inside leaving Buffy outside

***Cemetary***

Spike and Liena finally come across a group of vampires. Spike goes into vamp mode "Hello mates" he greets

"Who are you" one demands

"The names Spike. This is Kat and well she is a bit hungry." Liena vamps grabbing the closest vampire. Spike keeps the others busy as she drains the vampire. 

After draining the vampire she joins the fight. "Spike after this one stakes the others" she says grabbing another draining the second vampire while Spike stakes two and another gets away. Liena notices the vampire is running in Faith's direction. "Faith will take care of him" she says going to his side.

"You OK luv?" he asks caressing her cheek. They stare at each other as their features return to normal.

She nods "I'll feel a lot better when we get him back." she wraps her arms around his neck

"We'll get him back. No one other than me is going to torture Angel pet" he lifts her off the ground kissing her as she chuckles. Unknown to both they are being watched by someone. 

Faith notices the person watching them. "Peroxide Boy lets go" she calls

Hearing the urgency in the Slayers voice they look around. "We're being watched Will" Liena states softly

"Lets go then." he replies quietly. She nods and the two run towards Faith. As fast as they can the three run to Giles apartment. Entering Faith closing the door quickly behind them.

"Thank God your OK" Buffy says seeing them

"We need to get out of here" Liena says

"Why?" Giles asks

"Someone saw us in the cemetary." Faith states

"Where are we gonna go?" asks Buffy

"Yeah they know where all of us live" Willow states

"We could go to the mansion" Faith says. "Its big enough to hide out and no one besides us has been there for years."

"No" Buffy shakes her head "Not there"

"Then where?" asks Riley

"There is only one place no one knows about." Spike says looking at Liena

"No I am not putting them in the middle of this" Liena protests

"There is nowhere else. You rented the other house. They don't know about the other one" 

Liena nods "All right." she looks at Cordelia "You know where the other house is?"

"Yeah. Angel gave me the address in case of emergencies. Why?" 

"Take Willow, Oz, and Xander there. Try to keep from being tailed. We'll meet you there."

Cordelia nods and they head out. Liena looks at Buffy and Giles "Grab anythng you might need for tonight and tomorrow. We won't be able to move until tomorrow night. Spike I need you to go to the house and grab some stuff." she tells him what to grab after kissing her he leaves

"What about patrolling?" Buffy asks

"Tonight Sunnydale can survive on its on. Grab what you need for tonight and tomorrow. Weapons and books" Buffy nods and gets up to help Giles. Riley starts to get up. "Riley I need to talk to you?" Liena requests

Looking at Buffy he nods and sits. "sure"

Liena glances at Faith. Nodding she gets up and follows Buffy and Giles.

Turning to Riley Liena begins, "I know you have no reason to trust me at least until I tell my story. But what I have to tell you is dangerous. I need your promise that you will tell no one"

Riley nods "I promise"

"I was born 247 years ago in Ireland. Angel had already been turned when I was born. He was known as Angelus. After I was born my mother cursed my to live like Angel. Somehow I ended up like this. Moments after I was born a good demon came. He removed all memories from Cassandra's mind about her pregnancy and my birth. Same as the midwife. He took me to another family. They cared for me until they were killed when I was a teenager. I was sent to live with another guardian until I fully reached the end of my mortal life. I didn't die like I would have if I was a vampire. I have been this age since then."

"You said you aren't vampire nor are you human. What are you?"

"Nobody knows. We should get going. When we get to the house I'll tell you more" she stands and calls "Come on" The others join them with bags. "Giles what is all this?"

"Weapons and books. I have research to do" The others shake their heads and each grabs a bag heading out to the car. Liena starts the car. Pulling out of the parking lot she is alert to possible tails.

****Liena's House****

Spike enters the darkened house. Quickly the vampire heads up to Liena's bedroom closet. Reaching up he lifts a paneling out of the ceiling and pulls out a duffle bag. Opening the bag he checks to see if what Liena wants is there "Damn Kat major weapons" he says noticing four handguns a couple blades with some ammo. Going to her bedside he pulls the drawer out and finds a key. Going over to the wall safe he opens it and taking out the cash Liena told him was there. "I am going to have to remember where the key is" as he leaves the bedroom he grabs the pictures off the mantel shoving them in the back. Next he goes into Liena's study grabbing her laptop and the disks. Last he takes the left over blood packs out of the freezer. Looking around he checks to see if he has everything. Walking to his car he drops the bag in the back seat and pulls out of the driveway.

Chapter 28/?

***The other house***

Liena pulls into the driveway and they enter the house to hear Jessa laughing with Xander. Jessa looks around puzzeled. Liena glances at Buffy and Faith noticing they have the same reaction. "MAMA" she calls rushing to Liena

Liena picks the toddler up "What are you doing up?" she asks kissing the toddler

"Not bedtime"

Liena glances at the clock "Oh right." Liena turns and looks at the Scooby Gang and says "This is Jessa...my daughter."

"She's potential Slayer isn't she?" Buffy asks looking at the toddler

"Yes she is" Liena senses two vampires enter. Looking up she sees Nat and Carver enter wary of the two Slayers. "Nat and Carver are friends of mine" 

Liena tells them. 

"Are they like you?" Riley asks

Liena shakes her head "No. Nat and Carver are normal vampires they just chose to avoid killing humans." she puts the toddler down "Jess can you go tell Andrea to bring Liam down for me?" the toddler nods running upstairs. "Nat, Carver I need you two to go patrol in the Slayers place." 

"Sure. Any area in particular?" Nat asks

"The Bronze and the cemetary." Faith states

"Greek Row" Buffy adds

The two vampires nod "We'll be back before dawn."

"If you can't then crash at the mansion. Its close enough to the house" Liena states. Nat and Carver nod leaving the house. 

"Liena" Andrea says coming down the stairs with the infant. "Here you go." she hands her the baby "You lucked out he's still up" Liam eagerly goes to her

"Hey little man" Liena greets kissing the infants head. "I'd like you to meet my son Liam."

When the baby looks at Buffy she gasps in surprise at the familiar blue eyes "He's Spike's" she says stunned

"Yes he is" Liena acknowledges she sits on the floor with the Scooby Gang. Putting the infant on the floor grinning as the others look stunned

"Oh my GOD" Xander says surprised

Buffy sits down on the couch surprised and then starts laughing. Spike enters the room scowling at the Slayer laughing "Slayer whats so funny"

"You as a father" she bursts out in laughter

Spike scowls as he sits beside Liena kissing the infants head. "I grabbed what you wanted" he tells Liena

"OK I am stuck on the fact that Spike has a kid." Xander says 

"Yeah I thought vampires can't have kids" Willow adds 

"Normally they can't. Somehow Liena and Spike got around it." Giles says

"You knew?!" exclaims Buffy

"Yes. Liena asked me to not tell anyone" Giles admits

"So how did Angel take it?" Oz asks

"Which part? Me pregnant or Spike the father?"

"Both" asks Xander

"Pretty well. Both of us are still alive."

"Relatively" Xander states

Buffy shakes her head. "I'm surprised he didn't stake Spike"

"Good job Peroxide boy" Faith smirks

Liena listens as the others talk around her as she watches Liam crawl towards Cordelia.

"Hey Liam" Cordy greets pulling the infant to her lap. The baby coos patting her face. "You know I swear you have gotten even cuter since the last time I saw you"

"OK this is scaring me" Xander states "A baby likes Cordy."

Cordelia glares at him "Xander go jump out a window. Of course he likes me. Don't you Liam?" She grins at Liena "You know when he can talk I am going to teach him Xander insults" Liam starts to wiggle away from Cordelia. Cordelia puts the baby on the floor. 

Jessa comes barreling down the stairs speaking rapidly in French "Mama can I have a cookie?" she asks excitedly plopping in Liena's lap.

"No Jess you can't have a cookie. Its took close to bed time" Liena answers in English

"She speaks French?!" Willow says surprised

"Yes she was born in the US but after her mother died I took her back to France with me."

The toddler stands up "I want cookie" she says stubbornly crossing her arms

"Jessa I said no cookies" Liena says sternly

Jessa kicks the leg of the coffee table CRACK the wood breaks in half and the table falls over barely missing Willow's leg. "My god she's already strong" Giles states

Liena stands up and picks the toddler up "Jenessa Nicole I said no cookies. Time for bed" she heads to the stairs carrying the toddler who is kicking in protest.

Liam startled by the sound of the table falling starts to cry. Spike picks the infant up and gives him his pacifier. Automatically Liam calms down pulling on his father's hand. They talk for a few minutes when Liena returns.

CHAPTER 27/? 

"so how are we going to get Angel out?" Buffy demands

"We're going to have to go in" Liena says. She looks at everyone "Its going to take a lot of work." She looks at Willow "If I can hack into the computer systems for not only the Initiative but for the electrical company. Its going to take to people and Giles hates computers."

"I'll help Willow" Oz offers

Liena nods "I'll get to work on it tonight. Riley I need to know if you are willing to help us?" she asks the soldier. "It could ruin your career."

Riley looks thoughtful at Liena then nods "I'm in" 

"Thank you Riley" Buffy says

"Buffy, Faith, Spike, Doyle, Riley and I will go in. Giles, Cordelia, and Xander can be look outs. Since Spike is unable to fight the mortals then why don't you and Doyle grab Angel."

"Uh question" Cordelia raises her hand

"What?" Liena asks

"What about the commandos? I mean they are going to be on the inside with you" she reminds

"I'll take care of getting them out" Liena smirks thoughtfully

"Oh no. Doyle she has that look" Cordelia says horrified "Doyle stop her!"

"'Delia I am staying away from that look." Doyle shakes his head

"I still need to work out some details. There is a gym and rec room in the basement. I've got to work on the plans so go on down. In the closet there are inflatable mattresses, blankets and pillows." she stands taking the baby from Spike "There is some food in the rec room. But if you can't find anything that you want have a go at the kitchen. If you need me I'll be in the study. Its down the hall past the kitchen." she walks towards the stairs. 

Spike stands "The basement door is down the hall on first door to the left." He follows Liena up the stairs 

Buffy looks at the others "Well lets go on down." they all nod and head to the basement.

Xander is the first one down the stairs "My God" he says looking around. "This place is huge"

The others join him. "She has a full gym." Riley says awed

"A big screen tv with surround sound DVD and VCR" Xander stammers "I think I'm in love"

Doyle heads to the kitchenette opening the fridge he finds beer, soda and juice. Opening cupboards he finds a full liquor bar "She's after my heart" he states with a grin

"Doyle" Cordelia warns

"Check out the computer" Willow says amazed

"Buffy Faith why don't you train for a while" Giles says

***Nursery***

(R Rating)

Spike enters and watches from the doorway as Liena changes the baby. He listens as she talks to him. "Tomorrow everything will be better." she picks the baby off the changing table she kisses his head. "I hope" she whispers

"It will pet" Spike says softly as he wraps his arms around her waist. He touches the baby's head carefully. "There are reasons for everything to be better." he kisses her neck "Jessa, Liam" he pulls her to the rocking chair sitting he pulls her on his lap "and us"

Liena looks at him "What about us?" she asks

He grins "The possibility of there being us."

Liena kisses him and looking down at the baby she smiles "He's asleep" the two sit there watching the baby sleep. After a while she gets off Spike's lap putting the the baby down she stands there watching him sleep. "Love you little man" she says softly. Spike joins Liena she looks up at him with a smile. Spike lowers his head kissing Liena passionately. Liena turns around meeting his lips with her own. "I need you Will" she says "I need you know." Spike nods closing the door to the nursery he locks the door and turns off the baby monitor. 

Spike joins Liena infront of the bay window. The moon light entering the room they stand there staring at each other touching each other carefully tenderly. Slowly they remove each others clothes. They stare at each other silent as their bodies join physically and emotionally. Sitting facing each other on the bench they move together silent their words being said in touch of hands and lips. After climaxing they sit there still joined Liena finally gets the courage to say what she wants "Will?"

"Hmm?" Spike purrs stroking her back

Liena raises her head looking into his bright blue eyes she says "I think I'm falling for you"

"You think? Or you know?" Spike asks stroking her face

"I know" she lays her head back down

"I'm falling for you too" Spike admits. "Peaches isn't going to take to well to this" Spike chuckles

"I hope he's OK" Liena says kissing Spike's chest

****The Initiative HQ****

Angel is lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "God protect my family. Even Spike" he thinks. Shifting he hisses at the pain shooting up his back. He fingers Buffy's ring "I love you Buffy" he thinks with his heart

***The house***

Buffy stops in the middle of training with Faith as her heart feels Angel reaching out to her. Not concentrating she doesn't see Faith's foot until it connects with her middle sending her flying across the room.

"Buffy you OK?" Riley calls worriedly from the couch

"Uh yeah." she calls back she lays there staring at the ceiling

Faith joins her on the floor. "B are you OK?" she asks 

Buffy nods "I'll feel better when this is over." 

"Come on B...you aren't five by five" Faith states

"I heard him Faith.' she whispers, 'I can feel him' she closes her eyes "Why didn't I feel him earlier?" she questions softly

"Maybe it wasn't time" Faith stands holding her hand out to Buffy "Come on B lets get ready for tomorrow" 

Buffy accepts Faith's hand pulling herself up. She thinks with her heart "I love you too my Angel. Be safe we'll be together again"

***Initiative***

Angel grins and closes his eyes as he feels Buffy's response "I love you too my Angel. Be safe we'll be together again"

***The House***

Spike and Liena relcutantly untangle themselves and stand. Silently the dress Spike finishes first and walks over to the crib he looks down at the sleeping baby "He is so peaceful" he states awed

Liena walks up behind Spike and wraps her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder. "I know. He's been a peaceful sleeper since he was born. The night he was born a group of Tiyrus demons came to the house. He remained calm once I had him. He knew that Angel and Methos would do whatever was necessary to protect us" she kisses his neck "Come on" she takes her hand pulling him out the door. They head downstairs to the study. Liena takes a seat and turns on her laptop. As she is waiting she feels Spike put his hands on her shoulders. Closing her eyes she nuzzles his hand with her cheek. She looks back at the computer when it finishes booting up. 

Spike sensing her need to think he kisses her head "I'll be downstairs with the others."

"Will" Liena says quietly when he turns around she grins "Thank you" Spike nods closing the door as he leaves. Liena turns on the stereo as she starts to work.

Spike joins the others in the basement pouring himself a drink he sprawls out on the couch. "Bloody hell Harris what are you watching?"

Xander shrugs "Movie" he glances at Spike "Where is Liena?"

Spike nods his head towards the stairs "Study. She's working"

After an hour Giles tells the Slayers to take a break. The Slayers join the others watching the movie. A few moments later they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Liena enters with her laptop. She grabs the remote from Xanders hand turning off the movie

"Hey" Xander protests

Liena glares at the teen her eyes flashing amber. She sits infront of Spike placing the laptop on the coffee table. "Riley what sort of security measures are there for emergency exits?"

Riley leans forward "Minimal. Usually watched by camera's with rounds every hour."

Liena nods typing in some orders "Angel is being held in corridor C. One guard, cameras, keypad lock." she frowns after hacking into the security cameras in the Initiative. "He's not in his cell" her stomach knots up. Typing in new orders "here he is" she says triumphantly "Damn" she growls when she notices he's tied to an exam table

"Oh my God" Buffy whispers horrified at the pain and anger in her lover's eyes. She scans over his scultpted body terrified at the sight of the marks on his body. "Angel" she whispers brokenly

"What the hell?!" Liena says shocked as she sees the look in Angel's eyes change. She grips Spike's hand "Look"

"At what pet?" Spike asks leaning closer

"His eyes, Spike." she answers harshly. Quickly she hacks into the sound system

They watch as Walsh enters "Hello Angel" she greets

Angel glares at her coldly "I'm not Angel"

Hearing that Buffy covers her mouth with her hand "No this can't happen" she stammers terrified

"Buffy I'm sure he's not Angelus" Giles comforts

Liena and Spike nod "Slayer the Watcher's right. You can see both Angel and Angelus in his eyes. Its like he's drugged."

"He's right Buffy. I can't feel Angelus totally. Angel it seems is allowing Angelus to appear."

Buffy nods reluctantly "I hope so" she turns her attention to the screen "I hope so"

"Ah then you must be Angelus" Walsh states

He growls "Let me GO!!" he roars his true face showing

"Sorry I can't do that" Walsh states

"If you don't I will rip you to pieces" he smirks "And I'm betting Soulboy would let me" he growls angrily and then slumps. Seconds later he opens his eyes. He looks at the camera almost sensing that Buffy is watching

"Buffy he's fine" Willow says hugging Buffy

"Yep thats our Angel" Cordelia grins "Nobody can look that tortured over getting angry."

Buffy wipes away her tears as she sees that the angry glint in Angel's eyes is replaced by a look of pain and love.

"We'll get him out" Riley says hugging her briefly

Liena and the Slayers hear Spike growl low as Riley hugs Buffy. "OK I never thought I'd see the day Blondie would be jealous." Faith teases

"I'm not" Spike denies hotly

"Then explain why you just growled at Riley when he hugged Buffy?" Xander asks with a smirk

Liena looks up at Spike then answers "Its the sire childe connection"

"Spike despises Angel" states Oz

"I more then despise the poof" Spike snorts in disgust

"Watch it" Liena growls. Turning her attention to the others she continues "Occassionally when a sire has intense feelings the closest childe can emulate the sires emotions"

"So basically Deadboy is jealous and Spike is reacting to it" Xander sums up

Liena nods "Its not always jealousy. I'm betting that Spike is reacting to Angel's intense need to protect' Liena pauses looking for the right word 'to protect his mate' Buffy blushes at the word. "And since Spike is his closest/ favorite childe he can react to Angel's emotions"

Willow looks at Liena confused "But why not you? I mean you are his daughter"

Liena looks at her hands "Somehow I can react to his physical pain not emotional"

"Why?" asks Riley

"Spike is more emotional than most vampires. Since he and Angel are close they pick up on each others emotions."

"I am not emotional" Spike denies

"Be glad you can feel emotions" Liena says smiling up at him

"Huh?" asks Cordelia. "everyone has emotions"

"Not everyone Cordy has emotions" Liena states standing she closes her laptop. "You guys should get some sleep. If you need anything I'll be in the study." She heads to the stairs

Spike watches her leave puzzeled by her reaction he stands " 'Night" he calls following Liena

"OK I am confused" states Xander

"Not surprised" Cordelia says drily

" 'Delia be nice" Doyle states

"Don't start with me you louse" Cordelia remarks

"B you OK?" asks Faith as she notices Buffy's face

Buffy smiles weakly at them "No" she stands grabbing a pillow and blankets she goes to the corner of the room. She curls up thinking of Angel.

Riley stands to go to her when Faith puts her hand on his arm "Finn let her be. She needs this"

"She has for awhile" Willow states sadly

"If she's like this then I wouldn't want to be the one to be around Angel." Cordelia states the others nod in agreement

***Upstairs***

Spike finds Liena in the study staring into space. "Kat?" he calls softly

Not looking at him she talks her voice flat "I'm not emotional because I don't know what emotions feel like. I can express them' she pauses 'but I don't feel them. I always feel the same no matter what I express.' she looks at Spike her eyes tearful 'the night I left Sunnydale was the first time in a long time that I felt pain and expressed it." tears start to fall "Losing Luca was hard enough" Spike picks her up and carries her to the couch and holds her. "I can't lose my father Will." she cries "I can't."

"You won't Kat" Spike sooths "I promise love" he rocks her

Liena curls closer to Spike. Soon she feels sleepy her cries stop. She closes her eyes listening to Spike purr comfortingly. Yawning she says "Will?"

"Hmm?"

Liena curls closer as whispers "I love you"

Spike is shocked yet pleased kissing her her head he whispers "I love you too" he closes his eyes following her into sleep.

***Initiative***

Angel is removed from the exam table after hours of poking and prodding by the doctors. The commandos drag him back to his cell. Tired and in pain the dark haired vampire curls up on the cot and falls into a restless sleep.

Chapter 28/?

**Two hours later**

Liena awakens her heart pounding from her dream. She awakes to find herself sprawled across Spike's chest. She looks down at him and smiles at the sleeping vampire lightly she kisses him. Carefully she stands up and goes to her computer. Quietly she she writes a note sticking it on a floppy. 

> "Guys, I figured the only way that this could be done is if I did it with out telling you. Willow- look at this disk it has everything you will need to get in to the Initiative. Pike can show you where all the weapons and tools are. Spike- kiss the kids for me and don't worry if you guys follow the directions I left everything should turn out fine. ~Liena"

She kisses the vampire on the forehead. "Love you Spike" she whispers quietly she leaves the room and heads to the weapons closet. She grabs a pair of leather pants, a tank top and her combat boots. She pulls her hair back and braids it. Next she straps a sheath with a blade to her ankle. She pulls on her shoulder holster checking to make sure both guns have full clips. 

"Here" she hears Pike whisper. "I filled it. Thought you'd need it."

She turns to find him holding a back pack. "Thanks. Did you put in everything?"

"Lock picks, ammo, rope. Are you sure about this?" he asks softly 

Liena pulls on her leather jacket and looks at him "You know I do. If I told them they would freak. Pike I'll be fine. This is the only way. Just make sure Spike doesn't do anything stupid." she shoulders the backpack. She grabs her motorcycle keys. "Take care of my babies Pike"

"I will" They hug. "Kick ass for me" Pike orders

"Oh I will" Liena says darkly. "Major ass kicking" she heads to the side of the house to find the motorcycle uncovered. She rolls it out to the road and quickly the starts it and takes off.

"Good Luck" Pike whispers to the fading taillights

******

A few minutes later Liena parks the bike in the bushes. Carefully she pulls on a knit cap she goes into the cave in search of the secret entrance to the Initiative. She finds the vent entrance and pulls herself up into the vent she closes her eyes allowing her senses to roam. Finally she picks up on the sounds of talking and screaming. "Thats where I want to be" she mutters following the sounds. After about half an hour she reaches the vent that looks into Angel's cell. She smiles at the sight of the sleeping vampire. Not wanting to alert him yet she returns to her search. After a couple minutes she finds Professor Walsh's office. Looking in she finds it empty carefully she unscrews the vent praying that she won't be noticed yet. Pushing the vent open she jumps down and quickly replaces it. Taking a quick look around she heads to the desk chair. Leaning back she puts her feet up on the desk and watches the door. 

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for Agent Finn?" Liena hears Walsh ask from down the hall. She listens as they head her way. The footsteps stop infront of the door. "Let me know if you find anything." Liena hears the soldier walk away and Walsh beginning to open the door. 

Liena watches as Walsh opens the door her eyes glued to her papers. Liena waits until Walsh closes the door behind her. "Hello Walsh" Liena greets with a smirk

Walsh jumps in surprise dropping her papers. "Agent Pierson" she stammers surprised "what are you doing here?" she demands

Liena looks at her over the gun. "Lets just say I dropped in to say hi"

"Where's Agent Finn?" Walsh demands

"He's safe. For now" Liena says

"Who are you?" Walsh asks

"Nobody." she answers standing up she slowly walks over to Walsh "Someone. Anyone"

"I do not understand" Walsh stammers

"Lets go" Liena states she grabs Walsh's upper arm "We are going to make a little visit to your mini pit of Hell." she digs the gun into Walsh's side. They walk out the door "Hello boys" Liena growls "Walsh and I are going on a little trip." 

"Stop Or I will shoot" one of the soldiers calls pointing his gun at her

"Shoot me I shoot Walsh" Liena shrugs "Now we are going to the mini Hell" Liena as they continue to walk towards the pit. Where they encounter more soldiers and the doctors. "Well Walsh I never told you before but this is a big improvement over the last facility I was in."

"You were in a facility?" Walsh states confused

"Walsh we brought..." a soldier trails off as they round the corner with Angel

"Hello Angel" Liena greets 

"You" Forest calls as he joins the rest

"What about me?" Liena smirks at Forest

"Professor I saw her last night in the cemetary. She's a hostile." Forest remarks

"No she isn't" Walsh denies looking at Liena confused

"Oh poor Walsh to have such a short memory for someone so young" 

"What did you see last night?" Wlash demands

"She's a vampire." Forest tells her

"Let her go" Angel growls angrily 

Liena turns and glances at Angel "Stay out of this" she growls her eyes flashing. Looking back at Walsh she allows her vamp face to show. "You still don't remember me?"

Walsh shakes her head "No I don't"

"Twenty years ago. Your first experiment."

It dawns on Walsh "My god your her. You...you should be dead."

"I'm not" Liena replies "Share with the class Walsh"

Walsh looks at Liena "She came back from the dead. She drained two vampires"

"Same in the graveyard" Forest states

Liena growls "You forced me to drain them. But thats not the point."

"How old are you?" asks Walsh "Who is Angelus to you?" Not getting an answer from Liena she says "So Angelus who is she to you?" 

More soldiers enter their guns aimed at Liena "God what is with men and guns?" Liena asks amused "You never change" Three men rush her at once Liena quickly fights them off. But more appear suddenly she is hit from behind as she falls to the ground she hears Angel call out her name. Looking up she sees him struggle against his captures trying to get her. She sees Angel break away from them.

"Liena" he calls rushing to her in game face. He grabs one of the soldiers and throws him away snarling angrily. Angel is panicked at the sight of his fallen daughter. "Let her go" he roars throwing the soldiers aside. He kneels beside her "Liena" he says softly quickly checking her over. He smells blood...Liena's blood. When one of the commandos comes closer Angel growls angrily.

"I'm fine" Liena states 

"No you aren't little one" he whispers tenderly in Gaelic. 

"I'm better now that I know your OK" she says weakly as she passes out

"Liena?" he asks frantically. After a few moments he realizes that she's alive just unconcious. Hands try to pull him away from Liena "No" he growls holding her close 

"Angelus they want to check her out" Walsh says

Angel looks up at Walsh his eyes flash "No. She stays with me" holding Liena close he stands he glowers at the soldiers who block his way. 

"Who is she to you Angelus?" Walsh asks confused by the vampires protective reaction

Angel looks at Walsh and then down at the girl in his arms carefully he brushes a strand of hair out her face he smiles tenderly. "She's my baby girl" he answers. Angel meets Walsh's gaze and his eyes darken. "I am not letting you near her." he turns to walk back to his cell and is stopped by the soldiers. Angel looks back at Walsh "Tell your boys to let us pass." not getting a response from Walsh Angel says his voice deadly "If they try to take her from me I will kill you. I may not get you all but I will get a lot. And Walsh you will be the first. Now tell your men to let us pass." Seeing the angry glint in Angel's eyes Walsh nods her approval for them to pass. She watches as the dark haired vampire carries Liena down the hall to his cell.

When they reach the cell Angel puts Liena down on the cot. One of the soldiers follows him in. Angel glares at him "Get out"

"Sorry but I am to check her for weapons" he advances towards the cot

"No." Angel growls blocking the soldier's path. "You will not touch her."

"I need to check her for weapons sir" the soldier remarks

"I said do not touch her. I'll get them for you." Angel says 

"But sir"

"I said I will give them to you." Angel growls. The soldier nods afraid of angering the vampire. Angel goes to the cot. He removes Liena's holster handing it to the soldier. He removes Liena's jacket handing it to the soldier. Angel then pats down her leg to the ankle sheath pulling up her pant leg he unbuckles the sheath. "here. Now get out" he growls handing the soldier the knife. 

"Thank you sir" the soldier says backing out of the room. 

Angel lifts up Liena's tank top and finds that the bleeding has stopped. "What are you doing here little one?" he asks kissing her forehead. He slumps to the floor he puts his head on the cot as he holds her hand. Slowly the vampire drifts off to sleep.

**[ Next][4] **

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel24to25.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel29to31.html



	12. The Curse Sequel 29 to 31

The Curse Sequel   
[ Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
  
[Back][3]

##### 

CHAPTER 29/? 

*** The House ***

Spike awakens to the sound of people talking and laughing. He looks around for Liena frowning he gets up heading to the kitchen. Spike sees the Slayers and their friends eating and talking. "hey where's Kat?" he asks 

Buffy looks up and shrugs "Dunno haven't seen her" 

Just then Jessa comes barreling down the stair heading straight for Spike. "Daddy" she says launching herself into Spike's arms. "Where's Mama?" she asks 

Spike picks her up and kisses her "Morning Jess. I haven't seen Mama. Lets go see if she's in bed." Spike heads towards the stairs with Jessa in his arms 

Jessa lays her head on his shoulder "Mama not there" she says sticking her thumb in her mouth 

Hearing that Spike stops and shifts Jessa in his arms so she is looking at him. "Are you sure Mama isn't in her room?" 

"Huh" 

"Is she in your brother's?" 

"Uh uh" Jessa says shaking her head 

"Mama not with Liam" 

"Isn't with" Willow corrects. The others glance at the witch "Sorry" she mumbles blushing 

"Pike" Buffy yells 

"What?" he calls back 

"Get down here" Spike yells putting Jessa down 

Pike walks down the stairs carrying Liam. Once at the bottom of the stairs he the baby to Spike "What's up?" 

Taking the baby he glares at the mortal "Where's Liena?" 

Pike shrugs "Dunno" 

Jessa walks into the study and sees the piece of paper on the desk. She returns to the kitchen and takes Cordelia's hand "Come on" she insists tugging on Cordy's hand 

"Jessa not now" Cordelia protests 

"Now" she says pulling Cordelia into the study "Look" she points to the note 

Cordelia takes the note reading it she grabs the disk and hurries into the kitchen "Guys she's gone" 

"What?!" exclaims Spike handing Buffy the baby he takes the note from Cordelia and scans it. "Bloody hell she went into the Initiative. Said that for the plan to work we have to follow her directions. Says Willow needs to access the disk." 

Willow takes the disk and they head into the study. Willow sits down and quickly she pulls up the disk and its information "My God" she states shocked 

"What?" demands Buffy 

Willow looks at them her eyes round "She left step by step directions to break into the security system" 

"All? Even the cameras?" demands Riley 

Willow nods "She even hacked in and got access codes" 

"If these are security codes then can you find Angel and Liena?" asks Buffy 

"I should be able to." Willow answers "Give me a few minutes" As Willow works the others talk "I'm in. Now we need to find them" 

"Liena said Angel is in corridor C." Xander reminds 

"And knowing Angel...Liena would be with him." muses Buffy "You know he wouldn't let her out of his sight" 

"So I'll check corridor C." Willow says a few moments later she calls "Found 'em" 

Buffy and Spike sigh in relief at the sight of Liena and Angel. "At least Peaches and Kat are together" says Spike 

"So what else is on the disk?" Riley asks squeezing Buffy's hand 

**** Initiative ****

Angel and Liena awake within moments of each other. Liena awakens and looks around checking her wound she sees Angel wake up "Morning" she greets 

Angel glares angrily at her "Katherine Liena O'Riley what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Hey nice way to be greeted" Liena grumbles 

Angel stands and paces "I can't believe you did something this...this stupid" he growls 

"Hey" she protests standing "I didn't do anything stupid" 

"You should have stayed out of here" he argues 

"Well I didn't. Deal" she retorts sitting Indian style on the cot "And don't yell at me. I have my reasons for doing this. Reasons other than just getting you out of here" 

Angel hears the pain and anger in her voice. He softens walking towards the cot he crouches before her "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Its just you surprised me. I don't want you to get hurt. Your my daughter" 

"I am that Papa but this type of thing I do all the time. Its kinda like my hobby" she grins 

He shakes his head in disbelief "I can't believe I have a daughter who's hobby is to break into government installations." 

She shrugs "I've been doing this for over a hundred years." Liena stands "Come on I need to burn off some energy." 

Angel stands "Why not? We're stuck here for awhile" He strips off his shirt and the two circle each other. "So what has been going on with you?" Angel asks 

Liena throws a punch and Angel blocks it then throws his own. "Not much" she answers blocking his punch 

"So have you told Spike?" Angel asks kicking 

"Uh yeah" Liena grins blocking his kick 

Seeing the look on her face Angel shakes his head "You didn't?!" 

She shrugs aiming a kick at his midsection "Hey none of your business. I don't ask about your sex life don't ask about mine" 

"OK I do not want to even think about my daughter having sex." Angel groans as he gets up "Let alone with Spike" 

"Like I said earlier Deal" she grunts as she receives a hit to her stomach "Besides he and I are a lot a like." 

Angel grabs her arm "How are you a like?" 

Liena grabs his wrist and twisting it behind his back "Um the fact we enjoy screwing the hell out of each other." Angel sweeps her legs out from under her. Liena back flips standing she smirks "Oh come on you know I'm right about him." She kicks him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall 

"Oof" Angel says as he hits the wall with a thud 

Wincing Liena goes over to him "Papa you OK?" she asks 

Angel shakes his head to clear it. He looks up at her and nods. "I'm fine." 

The door opens and in walks Forest holding his gun on them. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Uh what does it look like?" Liena asks rolling her eyes as she pulls Angel up 

"Walsh wants to speak with both of you." he grabs Angel's shirt "Put it on" he says tossing it to him. Forest glares at both of them as Angel puts his shirt back on. "Lets go" he orders 

"You know there is such a thing as asking nicely" Liena states as they follow Forest out the door 

"Liena don't provoke him" Angel says squeezing her shoulder 

"That bites. What am I gonna do for fun?" she whines "I can't torture him so why can't I provoke him?" 

"I said so" Angel retorts as they enter a conference room where Walsh is sitting. 

"Have a seat" Walsh says gesturing to the two chairs 

Liena sits down "So Walsh what do you want?" 

"Liena how are you this morning?" asks Walsh 

"Oh fine. Considering I should be in my own bed." she glances at Angel and smirks as she says under her breath to annoy Angel "fucking Spike" 

Angel glares at her his eyes flashing "Over my dead body" 

"Your already dead" she retorts "Besides its too late." 

"What's too late?" demands Walsh 

"None of your business." she retorts 

Walsh looks at them intrigued. "I would like to know how it is possible you are father and daughter?" 

"Well duh. Do we need to go into the specifics of biology?" Liena smirks. Looking at Angel Liena says "So you wanna give her all the specifics of how you knocked up my mother?" 

Angel grins "Lets see if I remember correctly you were conceived in the Shaunassy's barn. Or was it in the back room of the tavern" he frowns 

"That is not what I meant" states Walsh. "How is it that you are still alive?" 

Liena shrugs "Dunno. All I know is that my bitch of a mother was freakin' pissed at him and so she cursed me" 

"Don't call your mother a bitch" Angel snaps 

"Why not? She is one" 

"Where is your mother?" asks Walsh 

Liena shrugs "Last time I saw her she was trying to kill me." 

"Why?" 

"Dunno" she answers. "You could check hell...she's probably screwing the devil." 

For the next few hours Walsh asks Angel and Liena questions about them. 

CHAPTER 30/? 

**** At the house ****

Finally it is almost nightfall. As it comes closer the groups finishes off their plans. "OK Willow, Oz you two will take care of shutting down the power for the Initiative and breaking into the security system so we can get in. Giles will stay here in case we need a back up plan" Buffy says 

"Spike are you sure about going in?" asks Giles 

Spike nods "Yeah mate I am." 

After about an hour they go out to the garage and start putting things in the cars. 

"Daddy" Jessa calls from the living room 

"What pet?" Spike answers entering the living room he picks up the toddler. 

"Give Mama kiss for me" she says 

"I will pet." he promises. "Now I want you to keep an eye on your brother. OK?" 

" 'Kay" she answers kissing Spike 

Spike puts her down and heads back to the garage. "Ready?" he asks 

"Lets get going" Buffy says. Cordelia and Xander get into the front seat of the car with Cordelia driving and they take off. "Will Oz you ready?" Buffy asks into her head set 

"Yeah Buffy we're ready." Willow answers 

"Be careful" Oz adds 

"We will." Buffy answers as they pull off to the side of the road. Grabbing the equipment they head to Lowell House leaving Xander, Cordelia, and Doyle on guard. "Willow we're ready" Buffy says 

"OK gives us 5 seconds." Willow says 

"Riley what about the others?" Xander asks nervously 

"Took care of it" Riley answers as the lights go out in Lowell House 

"Lets go mates" Spike says 

Quickly Spike, Faith, Buffy, and Riley enter Lowell House heading to the mirrored elevator door. 

**** Below ****

Liena and Angel are sitting in the cell. "You feel that?" she asks as she senses Spike nearby 

"I feel them both" he answers 

"Told ya" she smirks. Liena stands going to the cell door she hears the door unlock. "Thank God for computers huh?" she says to Angel as she grabs the guard slamming his head against the wall she takes his gun. 

"You know when this is over young lady we are going to have to have a long talk about this" Angel states with a shake of his head 

"I'm not young!" she retorts. "Your only 26 years older than me." 

The two hurry towards the pit where they find Buffy and the others fighting. Except Spike all he was doing was avoiding getting hit. "You know Finn I can't believe you allowed a girl to ruin your career!" Forest says as he and Riley are circling each other "All to get some action too" he shakes his head 

Riley angered decks Forest "This has nothing to do with Buffy. This has to do with what's right and wrong Forest." 

Liena getting annoyed with the fighting and the insults being said about her possible future step mother grabs Professor Walsh by the neck she fires two shots in the air. "Now thank you for not fighting any longer." she says as everyone stops 

"Let Walsh go" Forest orders grabbing his gun 

She rolls her eyes "If I was going to kill her I would have already. But now that you mention it..." 

"That's not funny" Angel states 

"Gee he can't take a joke" Liena sighs 

"No kidding pet. Poof has no sense of humor." Spike going to Liena's side. 

"Walsh tell your men to lower their weapons" Liena orders 

"Lower your weapons" Walsh says 

Forest angered by what Walsh has said retorts "No" he turns his gun towards Buffy 

Angel seeing Forest's movement yells "Buffy" he blocks the shots aimed for Buffy. Grunting as the bullets hit him. 

"Angel" Buffy yells as he falls into her. 

Liena angered aims the gun at Forest "You know I don't take to well to people shooting my family" she pulls the trigger hitting Forest in the kneecap. 

Forest hit the ground with a groan grasping his knee. "You bitch" he hisses 

Spike and Angel growl at him. "Faith grab his gun" Liena says. 

"Angel honey you OK?" Buffy asks 

Angel groans sitting up "Yeah. I hate getting shot" 

"Now you know how I feel" Liena says with a grin. "We need to get going. Walsh as of now you will leave my friends and family alone. Do you understand?" Walsh nods. "Good. If you ever threaten any of their lives in any way I will personally hunt you down and any of your men involved and use you for target practice. Finn is also under my protection" she adds. 

Walsh nods "I understand." 

"Ready?" she asks the others 

"Oh yeah pet let's get outta here" Spike agrees with a grin 

"Finn your career is over" Forest says from the floor 

Riley shrugs "I know" he says following the others out of the Initiative. 

Liena turns to them "Did Pike give you a bag?" she asks 

Spike nods "Yeah here pet" he hands it to her 

Liena grins opening the bag she finds explosives. "Thank you Pike." 

"Are you insane?!" exclaims Riley "You'll kill everyone down there" 

"No I won't. I'm just delaying them. And I'm not insane" she growls. She grins "I'm just up for some wicked ass fun" she kneels in front of the entrance to the elevator shaft. She sets the timer for 30 seconds. "Uh we might want to get outta here" she suggests. They make a run for the door. Once outside Liena looks at Lowell House. "5, 4, 3,2..." she counts as they hear a loud explosion. 

"Wicked" Faith says awed. "Damn your gonna have to teach me how to do that" she says to Liena. 

Liena shrugs "Maybe I will. Now lets go home" she says slipping her hand into Spike's. They walk to the cars. 

When Cordelia sees Angel she sighs "Angel we are gonna have to talk about you disappearing like this. I mean you ruined my first date with a normal guy in over a month." 

"Gee Cordy thank you so much for your concern" Angel says with a smile. Within 15 minutes they reach the house. 

"How'd it go?" asks Pike as they enter 

"Man it was wicked" Faith states flopping on the floor. "WolfBoy missed out on some fun" 

"Faith don't call him WolfBoy" Willow says sitting beside Oz 

"Hey Angel man you OK?" asks Oz as he smells blood 

"Yeah I am." Angel answers 

"Come on I'll get those out for ya" Liena says standing 

"God knows you've got a lot of experience digging out bullets." Pike states with a grin 

Liena rolls her eyes. "Shove it dumb ass" she growls 

"Hey Riley thanks for helping us" Buffy says 

Riley shrugs "Not a problem." 

Liena finishes taking out the bullets. Washing her hands Liena turns to the others. "If you guys want you can crash here tonight." They stay up a few hours talking and then Giles and the others go downstairs. Spike and Liena head upstairs to bed leaving Angel and Buffy alone. 

"You all right Angel?" Buffy asks concerned 

"I'm feeling better" he answers. 

"Good." Buffy says with a smile. 

"Riley seems like a nice guy." Angel states 

"He is." 

"So I take it you told him about me." Angel remarks 

Buffy nods. "He took it well. He wants me to be happy." she looks down their laced hands "He knows that your what makes me happy." Buffy and Angel start to reconcile each admitting that they hated being apart. 

Upstairs Liena and Spike are laying on the bed silent in their thoughts. "Pet?" Spike asks first to break the silence 

"Hmm?" 

"So did you tell Peaches about us?" he asks combing his fingers through her hair 

Liena kisses his chest lightly then looks up at him "Yeah. He took it pretty well." 

Spike grins "But I should be careful" Liena nods. Spike grabs the back of her neck and pulls her up and roughly kisses her. He releases her and chuckles when he sees her smile at him sleepily. "Go to sleep pet." He says kissing her forehead. He pulls the blankets over them. 

" 'kay" she mutters kissing his neck. 

CHAPTER 31/? 

**** Next morning ****

Liena awakens to Spike fast asleep. Smiling she kisses his nose lightly then sits up. She jumps in surprise when cool muscular arms grab her from behind. 

"Where you goin' pet?" he asks sleepily 

"Downstairs. The kids are going to be up soon. Besides I need to talk to Riley." She says pulling out of his grasp 

"About what?" Spike asks 

"A job" she answers "Now go back to sleep. I'll explain everything later." she kisses him softly and leaves the room. Liena hears Jessa downstairs talking with the others. Going into the nursery she finds Liam talking to himself. "Hey baby" she greets with a grin. She changes him and joins the others downstairs in the kitchen. She greets everyone. Holding Liam on her lap she sits at the table. "Hey Riley I didn't thank you for helping us last night." 

Riley looks up and shrugs. "It was the thing to do." he rolls his shoulders "I am going to have a lot of explaining to do to my parents." he sighs 

"About not having a job?" Liena asks as she feeds the baby bits of pancake 

Riley nods "Yeah. That and having to dig into the trust fund to pay for school" he rubs his temples 

"Man I would not want to be in your shoes." Xander sympathizes 

"Damn they are gonna go ballistic" Faith smirks 

"Yeah they are." Riley groans. 

"Not necessarily." Liena begins. "Riley how would you like to work for me?" 

Everyone in the kitchen looks at Liena surprised. "Doing what?" asks Riley 

"Yeah what?" demands Xander 

Liena hands Jessa her juice before continuing "Well I own a couple businesses. I need someone to be middle man between me and the people who run the companies." 

"What would I be doing?" he asks suspiciously 

"What ever I need you to do. Mainly security. A few Recon. jobs. It'll involve a lot of traveling. Nothing ultimately dangerous." 

"I dunno" Riley says uncertainty. "What kind of security?" 

"I need someone who I can trust to go to meetings for me. Broker deals. I'll pay your tuition for as long as you want to stay in school. The salary is approximately 75 Grand. Not counting benefits, tuition and travel. All traveling you do even on your own time will be paid for. Plus you can live in the other house rent free. All you'll need to do is keep the place up." 

"Damn" whistles Xander "Riley you should take it man." 

Riley looks at Liena amazed "I'll need to think about it." he stammers 

Liena shrugs "Take all the time you need." she grabs the keys to the other house and toss them to him. "You'll need a place to crash. Something tells me that they aren't going to be happy with you at Lowell House. I'm going to have the kids and my things moved out by the end of the week. You can drive any of the cars in the garage. They are going to have to stay there until I get some storage space. You can stay as long as you want." 

Riley stares at her stunned "I can't stay there" he protests 

Liena sighs "Riley its not a problem. I was planning on moving out of there anyway. Now that everything has been settled I'm going to move to this house." 

"IF your sure" he says 

"I am." Liena insists. "Pike will take you to the house and show you where everything is." 

Riley nods. Then asks his voice confused "Why are you doing all this for me?" 

Liena grins "You remind me of an old friend." 

"How's that?" asks Riley 

Liena glances away "Your attitude is like his was. I see a lot of him in you. I owe him a lot. He'd want me to pay him back by helping someone else." she stands with the baby. "Pike will take you guys home when your ready." she heads to the kitchen door. "Riley let me know your answer." Liena takes the baby upstairs and gives him a bath. As she is bathing she senses a Slayer behind her. Without looking up or turning around. "So are you two back together?" she asks 

Buffy enters the bathroom and leans against the counter. "We're going to give it another try." 

Liena nods glancing at the teen. "Good." 

"I heard you offered Riley a job." Buffy remarks 

Liena nods "Yeah." she rinses off the baby "Hand me the towel" she asks 

"So what's the job?" Buffy inquires as she hands her the towel 

Liena wraps the baby in the towel. "Its not dangerous Buffy. Mostly it requires him to be a go between. Occasionally it'll be a Recon. job. I take care of the heavier jobs." 

"Heavier?" questions Buffy 

Liena diapers the baby and replies "Look I know Riley is your friend I promise that whenever a big job is brought to me I'll have one of the others do it." She carries the baby into his room. 

Buffy follows "Your offering him a good deal. Do you think he'll take it?" 

Liena shrugs "I don't know. I hope he does. He has talent in the field. I would hate for it to be wasted." she dresses the baby. "So how are you going to tell your mother?" she asks 

Buffy groans "My mother is not going to take this too well." 

Liena smiles "In my experience its easier to tell half the truth until you need too tell the full truth." she frowns "That's definitely not good advice for a mortal. Just tell her the full truth." 

"Thanks" Buffy says. The three head downstairs. Liena puts the baby in the playpen in the living room with Jessa watching TV. Liena and Buffy head into the now quiet kitchen. "So what of you and Spike?" Buffy asks 

Liena shrugs "What of us?" she questions as Andrea joins them in the kitchen. 

"Buffy's right Liena. We know you two like each other" Andrea adds 

Liena stands up and goes to the cupboard and pulls out a package of cookies. "Want a Coke?" she asks 

"Your avoiding the question" Buffy smirks 

Liena grabs three Cokes from the refrigerator. "Andrea how's it going with Pike?" 

Buffy turns her attention to Andrea "Yeah. How did you two meet?" she asks 

"Pike worked on my car when it broke down in the middle of the road one night. He asked me out that night over a year ago. We've been together ever since." Andrea answers 

"Pike was always into saving a damsel in distress." Buffy laughs. "He saved me from some vamps when I was at Hemery." she frowns "I just realized all of my boyfriends or even guys I've been interested in have in some way have been involved with vampire activity." 

"And one is." Liena chuckles. "How many would that be?" 

"Let's see" Buffy muses "Ford he wanted to be a vampire. Pike was the first person to know I am the Slayer. Then the numerous ex's attacked or killed by vampires. There's Riley. And Angel. All the guys in my life end up around vampires or are vampires." she laughs "God if they had a talk show for people like me." 

Liena smiles "You could add me to the guest list." She licks the frosting off the cookies 

"I bet." Buffy laughs. The three women sit and talk until Pike returns. An hour later Pike and Andrea say good-bye and head back to LA. 

The Scooby Gang stays in that day wary of the Initiative retaliating. At Liena's house the only ones left are Liena, Spike, the kids, Angel, Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle. That day becomes the day of new beginnings. 

**** The Next Night ****

Liena invites the mortals over to the house to hangout. Not long after everyone arrives Angel and Riley move into the kitchen to talk. "Riley I want to thank you for everything you've done for Buffy and for me." 

"She's my friend she asked me to help. Take care of her Angel." 

"I will." Angel answers "Riley I am trusting you to watch out for her when I'm not around. Keep her out of trouble for me." 

Riley nods "So are you moving back to Sunnydale?" 

Angel shakes his head. "No I have my business in LA. I'll most likely be here on weekends." He watches as Buffy goofs around with her friends. 

"She really is something" Riley says 

"Yeah she is." Angel smiles while he watches Buffy hitting Xander with a pillow. The soldier and vampire join the others. 

"So Riley have you made up your mind?" Faith asks 

Riley nods at looks at Liena "Yes I have." 

"So?" asks Xander excited 

"You've got yourself a deal" Riley says 

Liena grins "Good. You have a talent for being a soldier. Its a skill rarely used for good." 

"What do you mean?" questions Riley 

"All the years I've worked military I have rarely seen anyone have the skills you have and stay themselves." 

"Stay themselves?" asks Buffy 

Liena nods "They may be mortal but because of their abilities they lose a part of their souls. All because their abilities are abused." 

"So you really are military?" asks Riley 

Liena leans against Spike's legs "I have been. In some ways I still am." 

"How?" demands Angel 

"I told you I work for them from time to time." 

"Doing what?" asks Xander 

"A lot of different things. Profiling, Recon., retrievals." 

"Have they ever asked you to knock someone off?" asks Faith 

"Yeah." mutters Liena 

"Did you do it?" Faith demands 

"A few" she admits 

Xander looks intrigued "Were you the other shooter on the grassy knoll?" 

"Xander" Buffy and Willow groan in annoyance. While Cordelia throws a pillow at his head. 

"Ow" Xander protests. "A simple question and they attack me" 

Liena smiles "No Xander I wasn't the other shooter. I rarely have done high profile jobs. Besides I was in Greece at the time." 

They talk for awhile. The next evening Angel, Cordelia and Doyle return to LA after making plans to return the next weekend. Spike moves into the house with Liena and the kids. Riley moves out of the dorm into the house and begins working with Liena. Quickly Liena learns that Riley was a great choice for the job and they become friends.

   [1]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequelindex.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/cursesequel26to28.html



End file.
